Frozen Tears of An Everlasting Love
by Akiko Tsukihana
Summary: Vengeance seems to be the only thing that everyone is living for. What happens when Rin becomes the means of revenge against someone she devotes her life to? Sesshoumaru and Rin find themselves and their fate bounded between illusions and reality. SessRin
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Hey everyone, this is a fan fiction for you dedicated Sess/Rin fans out there. If you have any opinions or suggestions, just send me a review! Well, on with the story!

**Note** Translations for the **Japanese vocabulary** ( **JV**) will appear at both the end of each sentence or paragraph and the end of the page.

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha **nor **do I have anything that has to do with this wonderful animation. It solely belongs to **Rumiko Takahashi**.

'...' – character's thoughts

"..." – character's speech

* * *

**

* * *

**

Frozen Tears of An Everlasting Love

**Prologue**

Kagome and her friends were able to defeat Naraku ten years ago and the Shikon no Tama had finally been restored. Yet the mystical power of the jewel vanished since Kagome was able to purify the corrupted souls that were sealed within the heart of Midoriko, the creator of Shikon no Tama. She also decided to keep the jewel given that it reminded her of the precious moments she spent with her dear friends. Inuyasha was determined not to use the power of Shikon no Tama to become a full youkai. He shuddered at the idea of himself being one of those who in result swayed by the darkness due to their craves for perfection. No longer pondering about the exquisiteness of being the Tai InuYoukai, he learned to value his companions and abilities and was satisfied with his current condition. Inuyasha and Kagome confessed their feelings to each other and settled at the village near Inuyasha forest along with Miroku and Sango. ( JV : _Shikon no Tama_ – Jewel of Four Souls, _Tai InuYoukai_ – Great Dog Demon, _Youkai_ – Demon )

The curse that had been passed on to Miroku had disappeared right after the defeat of Naraku. Then he and Sango married a few years later. The pervert houshi had somehow convinced and promised Sango that he would behave and be a responsible husband. Kohaku, who was living with his sister and brother-in-law regained conscious and was freed from Naraku's control. He continued his training of becoming a youkai exterminator and Miroku would sometimes provide the young fighter lectures regarding social interaction between males and females which the houshi considered to be essential for men. However, Kohaku usually ignores him but would sometimes pretend to be interested in the topic. He once suggested Miroku to terminate on giving him lectures since on one occasion Sango had caught his husband corrupting her brother's immaculate mind and ended up sending the houshi a few whacks on the head. ( JV : _Houshi_ – Monk )

Over the years, Kohaku had grown to be quite appealing in the eyes of the village girls. As a brave youkai exterminator at defending the village, he earned a great deal of attentions and a number of female friends which his brother in law was somewhat pleased about. Yet, he would never cross the border of the relationship he had with his friends because he did not have the intention of doing so and being famous and all wasn't all that delightful to him. Kohaku was frequently asked to settle a family, and Miroku being his counselor even given him some suggestions regarding preferences. Kohaku declined all the requests nonetheless and his motive was vague. Maybe he was afraid. Maybe he still held the grief of killing his own family a long time ago and he needed time to rearrange his thoughts. ... _Or_ _maybe_... _just maybe_..._ he is waiting for a certain someone he met in the past_... _will he ever be able to meet her again? _

People often fail to recognize the reality when they believe their lives have reached perfection. They are in fact blinded by the illusions and are trapped within their own fantasy. The future of Kagome and her friends seemed promising but is it going to come about the way they thought it would?

* * *

"Arcck!" The green youkai squealed. "Why am I always the one who ended up inculpated on..." he muttered. Well, let's trace back ten minutes for the cause of this little interruption...

"Jaken-sama, do you know the reason as to why the sun always exists? Why is it so bright and warm? Why is the sky blue? Why..." a young lady asked, wearing a lavender coloured kimono with floral patterns. She was gazing at the endless sky while the summer breeze brushed against her silky skin and waist length hair that had an everlasting shine. She still held the undying innocence she had long ago when she met her Lord. In spite of everything she has been through, she was still energetic as always. ( JV : _Kimono_ – Japanese traditional attire )

"Rin, will you just stop demanding answers for your pathetic questions? They are irritating and I am getting on my nerves since you have asked me those nonsense for the... what?... twentieth something times!" the little green figure yelled at her.

"But... Jaken-sama... you have never given Rin any decent answer every time Rin asks you... Rin thought you are proficient in answering these types of things..." Rin said quietly.

"Who cares about these things, they are always like that! There! No more questions asked!" the toad uttered while looking up at the female before him.

"But..."

"Would you just be quiet and behave yourself? You are not a child anymore and is still acting immature!" Jaken was waving his staff in the air due to his frustration.

Rin was confused whenever Jaken brought up the topic of her childish behaviour. She had no clue about the proper way of how a mature lady would act, because she did not know the exact meaning of _mature_ although she has physically become one. She was often mistaken as a nymph due to her alluring features. This not only woke the desires of many youkai, but also brought countless unwanted battles for her Lord to end.

The girl was startled by the toad-like youkai's earlier sudden outburst and ran quickly beside her Lord. Speaking of toad-like youkai... this interesting issue brought up yet another question in Rin's mind. However, before approaching this issue any further, she looked to her side at the gorgeous creature, who was walking elegantly as his silver hair swayed with the rhythm of the wind. Rin discovered the sight before her was breathtaking and her cheeks turned rosy in response. After studying her Lord's captivating features, she decided to turn her attention back onto the pathway the group had been traveling along to distract her thoughts about him.

"So... Jaken-sama, what kind of youkai are you exactly? Are you one from the reptiles? Maybe a toad youkai? Or a deformed turtle?" Rin asked innocently.

Upon hearing the question from the girl, even the great youkai Lord found this to be quite an interesting topic. He nearly chuckled at Rin's last presumption of the mystery behind Jaken's species.

"Will you just leave me alone! How many more questions do you want to bombard me with? If you really want responds to your stupid questions that much then why don't you just ask Sesshoumaru-sama yourself! He is much more knowledgeable than this Jaken," the creature's face was steaming bright red like an overgrown tomato because his blood was boiling at the moment.

'Sesshoumaru-sama must know the answer to that because I have been in his service for several hundreds of years, so he should know me just like how well I know him. Kukuku, I am so proud of my Sesshoumaru-sama,' Jaken thought.

"Fine then!" Then Rin changed her attention to her side. "Sesshoumaru-sama, can you please tell Rin what exactly Jaken-sama is?" and there was a moment of silence.

"Rin, even this Sesshoumaru is uncertain of the correct answer to this query," Sesshoumaru replied calmly without looking at her. Stopped in his step, Jaken's eyes widen in shock from hearing his master's statement and tears started to flow from his eyes like waterfalls.

"Jaken!"

"... Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken sobbed out. ( JV : _Hai_ – Yes )

"Explain it to Rin."

"But... Sesshoumaru-sama I thought you know the answer to that..."

"No I don't. And do not dare to throw doubt upon this Sesshoumaru."

"..." No respond from Jaken because he was currently in a form of a stone that's about to crack.

"...Jaken-sama? Daijoobu?" Rin asked worriedly. ( JV : _Daijoobu_ – Are you okay? )

"...To..a..yo..ka..."

"Nani?" ( JV : _Nani_ – What )

"TOAD YOUKAI! Are you satisfied now?" Jaken was back to his normal self.

"Well you shouldn't yell at Rin! Rin was worried about you!" She was a bit upset at the respond she received from Jaken.

"I would not have acted this way if it was not for you! You baka onna!" Not only Rin was totally upset but was also hurt because Jaken called her a stupid woman. ( JV : _Baka_ – Stupid, _Onna_ – Woman )

Sesshoumaru stopped in his track when he noticed Jaken had addressed Rin with inappropriate language.

'I need to put an end to this or else...' Sesshoumaru decided to give the toad a punishment.

"Arcck!" the green youkai squealed, a bruise forming on his head.

"Jaken! That's enough," Sesshoumaru said impatiently.

"Why am I always the one who ended up inculpated on..."

"Jaken? You have something to say?"

"Iie, gomen nasai Sesshoumaru-sama! Gomen nasai!" Jaken begged anxiously. ( JV : _Iie_ – No, _Gomen nasai_ – Very sorry )

Ignoring Jaken's apology, Sesshoumaru walked away and continued his endless journey with Rin and Jaken following closely behind like it had always been in the past.

'...it had always been like this ever since I saved this human girl... and situations like this will continue to occur until I have a definite conclusion of what to do with her...' Sesshoumaru felt himself stirred at the thought that he had to make a final decision for the sake of his and Rin's benefit.

After a few moments, he noticed the girl was gazing at him. And the feeling of wanting to protect and hold her would occur to him whenever she performed that little charm of hers.

Innocence and purity enabled Rin to trust her Sesshoumaru-sama with her faithful heart without any hesitation. She felt secured yet agitated whenever she was close to him. She could not identify the reason of the warmth on her face and the ache in her heart every time she thought of him. There was also this other feeling...the feeling of emptiness, and in result of that, she would overflow herself with tears. Confusion plunged her as numerous unfamiliar feelings bathe her senses. However, she was certain that she wanted more, desired more to satiate the emptiness she felt deep down.

'Is this how people feel when they are... _in love?_... _Onegai_... _Kami-sama_..._, please guide this Rin out of her confusion_...' Rin thought, frowning a little for a moment. ( JV : _Onegai_ – Please, _Kami-sama_ – God )

"Rin, don't fall behind," Sesshoumaru said coolly and the girl was brought back to reality.

"Hai! Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin replied cheerfully and ran to catch up with her companions and smiled brightly at her Lord before continuing with their endless journey.

Unbeknownst to them, there was someone observing the group from afar and planning to take action for his/her evil deed in the near future.

'Kukuku... soon it will be _mine_...'

Who might this be and what is it that he/she craves? Sesshoumaru's majestic pelt? Tenseiga or Toukijin? Jaken, the extraordinary deformed youkai? _Or_ _Rin, an ordinary human girl with her not so ordinary attractions? _

_

* * *

**

* * *

**_

Now most of you are probably wondering about the age of each character. **Note**: the age only correspond to this fanfiction!

**Sesshoumaru** – several hundreds of years but 22 in his human form and you will notice that he is the only one who did not age because he is a FULL youkai.

**Rin** – 16

**Jaken** – who cares about this stupid toad – several hundreds of years

**Inuyasha** – 25

**Kagome** – 25

**Miroku** – 27 (I'm not sure about his age when he first appeared in the series)

**Sango** – 25 (same for her )

**Kohaku** – 21

* * *

**

* * *

**

**_Japanese Vocabulary_**

_Baka_ – Stupid

_Daijoobu_ – Are you okay?

_Gomen nasai_ – Very sorry

_Hai_ – Yes

_Houshi_ – Monk

_Iie_ – No

_Kami_ – God

_Kimono_ – Japanese traditional attire

_Nani_ – What

_Onegai_ – Please

_Onna_ – Woman

_Sama_ – used when addressing someone with a higher status

_Shikon no Tama_ – Jewel of Four Souls

_Tai InuYoukai_ – Great Dog Demon

_Youkai_ – Demon


	2. Chapter 1 : Bad Omen

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha **nor** do I have anything that has to do with this wonderful animation. It solely belongs to **Rumiko Takahashi**.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Frozen Tears of An Everlasting Love

Chapter 1: **_Bad Omen_**

It was just another normal day and three faint figures were visible in the deep forest. Rin was walking closely behind her Lord while studying his silky hair. Then she decided to walk closer so she could take a better look and so the distant between them decreased to less than three feet.

Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly when he noticed an unfamiliar scent. While composing his thoughts, he blankly stared at the cloudless sky. Yet he was interrupted by a little push at the back.

Rin bumped onto his back and noticed her face was buried in her Lord's comfy hair.

'...!' Rin had a loss for words and her face turned a shade of red.

When she finally noticed her position, she frantically pulled away from his strong back. On the other hand, Sesshoumaru was startled by this _soft push_ and turned around to see Rin blushing. Their eyes met and were lost in each other's gaze for what seemed like eternity.

'I can't believe I bumped onto him...!' Rin could feel her face heating up by each second under her Lord's intense gaze.

While this was happening, Jaken was shocked by the scene. He couldn't believe what he saw; by the time Rin had crashed into his Lord, Jaken thought Rin would receive a punishment for that since that had happened to him in the past and he indeed received a _severe reward_ from his dear Lord. Yet, nothing happened to Rin and the two just stood there unmoving.

"Sess...Sesshoumaru-sama...gomen nasai...I wasn't paying attention..." Rin said shyly breaking the tension between them.

There was no reply from Sesshoumaru. He just continued to stare at Rin coolly. However, the direction of Rin's gaze changed and was facing the ground with her flushing cheeks.

'I can't believe it just happened! I actually touched his hair with my face! And they feel _so soft_ and _comfy_!_Ohhhh_!' Rin was screaming in her mind and the blush still remained on her face.

Then Sesshoumaru turned around and decided to deal with his business. With his incredible youkai strength, he leaped towards the sky without much effort. Rin and Jaken were both startled by his sudden action.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken is confused.

"Jaken-sama, do you know where Sesshoumaru-sama's going?" Rin asked and her blush had finally disappeared.

"No I don't, now be quiet," Jaken shouted at her.

High above the ground, Sesshoumaru and a few other dark figures appeared. With his calm expression, Sesshoumaru assessed each and everyone of the pathetic youkai with black wings behind their backs.

"So, you are the famous Tai InuYoukai that every human and Youkai fears," said one of the youkai from the group and Sesshoumaru continued to stare at the lot, looking bored. ( JV : _Tai InuYoukai_ – Great Dog Demon)

"We, the Crow Youkai from the south come to claim the pretty wench that travels with you."

'How dare they address Rin in such a way,' Sesshoumaru drew out his Toukijin.

"Just hand her over...it will make things much easier... I wonder why you keep her with you? She is only a _mortal_, it is not like you can gain any benefits from her. However, we want her for a special reason. Well, not us, _someone_ in particular."

"I, Sesshoumaru does not need nor gain benefits from anyone," Sesshoumaru responded coolly.

Then the pack of Youkai surrounded Sesshoumaru and charged at him from different directions. However, with the time of a blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru flew above the group and slashed them with his Toukijin. Their immediate death resulted from Sesshoumaru's unavoidable critical hit and the sword's force sent them flying towards the ground. Black feathers were falling from the area where the Crow Youkai received the blast and Sesshoumaru hovered at the area looking down at the result of the impact.

The Youkai Lord felt something was not right. That was too easy to deal with. He had expected more from them since they came for Rin. Then his intuition was proven to be correct when he heard Rin called for help.

"**Sesshoumaru-sama**!"

'_No! It was a trap! **Rin**_!' The youkai lord flew as fast as he could to the direction of Rin's call.

* * *

**_

* * *

Japanese Vocabulary _**

_Gomen nasai –_ Very sorry

_Tai InuYoukai_ – Great Dog Demon


	3. Chapter 2 : Her Love and His Confusion

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha **nor **do I have anything that has to do with this wonderful animation. It solely belongs to **Rumiko Takahashi**.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Frozen Tears of An Everlasting Love

Chapter 2 : **_Her Love and His Confusion_**

With his incredible youkai strength, Sesshoumaru leaped towards the sky without much effort leaving his companions behind. Rin and Jaken were both startled by his sudden action.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken was confused.

"Jaken-sama, do you know where Sesshoumaru-sama's going?" Rin asked.

"No I don't, now be quiet," Jaken shouted at her.

'... I hope he comes back soon...' Rin thought, staring at the sky.

Then a dark figure in the sky flew towards the two of them and landed on an open area near the girl. Jaken and Rin were surprised by the sudden appearance of this creature. The human-like being with black wings started to walk towards Rin.

'Ohh...if anything happens to Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama is going to kill me for sure,' Jaken ran towards the uninvited guest but was knocked against a tree and fainted before he could use his staff to protect the girl.

"Jaken-sama!" Rin yelled worriedly.

"There. No more interference," the mysterious youkai is now standing in front of Rin. His profile was much clearer to her that their distant was so close that she could smell his intoxicated scent. His shinning black hair matches perfectly with his strong yet soft wings and black outfit. Yet, his pale skin was the contrasting feature to the dark colour on his figure which helped draw attention.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin tried to take a few steps back to loosen the distant between them but failed when the youkai caught her chin with his claws. He lifted her chin up to study her gorgeous face. Then their gaze locked to one another when Rin noticed he was staring at her with his emerald pair of eyes. She was amazed by the sight before her because she had never seen anyone with eye colour such as this. With a crooked smile, the youkai started to bring his face to Rin's. Their lips were inches away and Rin frowned slightly as her heart was pounding against her chest. It was hard for her to imagine someone other than her lord was standing this close to her. 'No! Sesshoumaru-sama! Please help Rin!' She screamed inside her head. Before their lips could brush against each other, the youkai stopped and turned his attention to his back. Rin looked to the direction the youkai was staring at and noticed her saviour just landed the area.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin called as relief washed over her and Sesshoumaru stared at the youkai standing before the girl, feeling annoyed.

"Did you have fun with them?" the crow youkai studied intruder.

Sesshoumaru had no intention on answering his stupid question. He slightly motioned his arm upwards with his hand holding his sword and continued to stare at the creature with annoyance.

"Well, I am the clan leader of the Crow Youkai from the south and I supposed my crew had explained my purpose of being here to you already. So let's hurry up and get things over with," he confirmed as he flapped his wings ever so slightly, the natural and insignificant movement conveyed his conspicuous pride.

'He is a crow youkai? No wonder why he has black wings behind his back,' Rin studied the youkai before her, got captivated for a quick moment.

'He sacrificed his crew just to get Rin? Well, too bad it is not going to work out the way he had planned it to,' Sesshoumaru was ready to attack.

Suddenly, the uninvited quest flew behind Rin and hugged her tightly from the back. Both Sesshoumaru and the girl were taken aback by his action.

"I believe you don't want her to get hurt, am I right?" he said calmly while staring at Rin with his lustful emerald pair of eyes.

"Just give her to me and I will treat her _nicely_. Well, it is not a bad idea after all since she will be provided with comfort and be cared for, which is unlike the situations she has with you. I just can't image how she could live with your cool attitude and not to mention that you are just a youkai who goes around killing other lesser beings aimlessly," the crow youkai leader was enjoying the moment as he condemned the mighty Lord of all youkai in Japan.

Sesshoumaru was upset or angry to be more precise that the worthless trash just insulted him without knowing the difference between their strength. However, he somehow felt his heart ached like a million shards striking through him when the youkai talked about how it didn't understand why Rin insisted on staying with her cold-hearted Lord over the past.

"So, Rin dear you want to come with me? I promise I will treat you a thousand times better than how he treated you. Ohh... and you really do smell good," he whispered in her ear and inhaled her sweet scent, his lust was building for her. And Rin flinched under his hold, feeling quite uncomfortable.

'No...it's not true...Sesshoumaru-sama always cared about me...it's just that he doesn't show it...I know it...if not...then why he always come back for me every time he leaves?... and no one will be able to treat me better than how Sesshoumaru-sama does...Sesshoumaru-sama...Shinjiteru...Zutto!' Not easily persuaded by his words, Rin bit her lower lip, thinking her trust on Sesshoumaru would never be changed. ( JV : _Shinjiteru_ – Trusting you, _Zutto_ – Always )

Sesshoumaru growled at seeing the intimate sight before him. His vision was clouding with red and his fangs were visible. He couldn't wait anymore and finally decided to take action. He jumped to the back of the youkai with unbelievable speed and yanked it away from Rin, causing it to crash into one of the trees nearby. Before it could regain its composure, Sesshoumaru swung his Toukijin at it heavily for several times but not as hard as trying to kill it and blood started to flow from the wounds on its body.

"...Heh...after all...you are just acting as what I had said about you, am I not right?" the crooked smile never leaving his face despite the pain he was receiving from the open wounds.

Then Sesshoumaru finished it with a critical hit which sent out a bright light covering the outline of the being and destroying a few trees nearby. After the light disappeared, there was not a single trace of the youkai left behind except a pool of blood on the ground. Black feathers which were tainted to crimson scattered around the area making it looked like there was a complete chaos.

Sesshoumaru just stood there looking at the mess before him and the flashback of what that pathetic creature had said before his death invaded his mind.

'_...Heh...after all...you are just acting as what I had said about you, am I not right?'_

'_...Just a youkai who goes around killing other lesser beings aimlessly...'_

Feeling frustrated, he growled and the red still cloud his vision. Rage filled his senses and he could feel the urge to kill...the need to destroy...

Rin saw the whole event that had happened a moment ago and she noticed Sesshoumaru was acting abnormally.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin called worriedly.

There was no response since Sesshoumaru couldn't hear her in his current condition. The two stood in silence like strangers, like they have never met before. It looked as if they did not know the existence of each other because they had been living in different worlds. Rin was frightened by this thought. The feeling of loneliness flooded her senses. She did not want to live in a world that is different from the one that her Lord lives in or to treat him as a stranger. She could not turn back now. She wanted to stay and live with him eternally.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried as she ran over to hug him from the back.

"Please don't leave me! Please...please don't forget me..." She buried her face in his silky hair and tears started to flow from her gleaming eyes. Rin did not refer herself as a third person because right now the most important thing to her was to be with her Lord and love him with her heart. Other things such as how she would address herself didn't matter to her anymore. She also found out the reason to why she would have strange feelings when she was with him. It was because she loved him and would continue to love him for eternity.

Sesshoumaru felt the warmth from his back and heard the sound of someone sniffling. He could feel his senses were calm again when he inhaled the pleasant scent of wild flowers, the scent of Rin...

'Rin...' The image of Rin smiling innocently appeared in his mind. The red faded from his vision and his pupils turned back to the colour of golden yellow.

"Rin."

Rin's eyes widen in surprise as she heard her Lord's voice called out her name. Then she closed her eyes again and smiled as anxiety left her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama..." Rin whispered contently.

Sesshoumaru was confused at his earlier abnormal behaviour. 'Why have I acted that way? Is it really true of what it had said earlier that I kill others for the lust of blood and destruction?...Or...is it because of..._her_?' Sesshoumaru questioned himself, a trace of uncertainty lingered on his face for a fleeting moment.

However, it didn't matter to him now that Rin's safety was his only concern. Then the two stood there silently sharing their warmth to each other and enjoying the comfort it brought...

'Kami-sama, arigato...'

_Some believes that Crow is a sign of warning and bad fortune. But what about the black feathers that were soaked with their blood? What meaning does it have? Will it affect the future of Sesshoumaru and Rin?_

_

* * *

**

* * *

**_

**_Japanese Vocabulary_**

_Arigato_ – Thank you

_Kami-sama_ – God

_Shinjiteru_ – Trusting you

_Zutto_ – Always


	4. Chapter 3 : Her Naive Infatuation

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha **nor **do I have anything that has to do with this wonderful animation. It solely belongs to **Rumiko Takahashi**.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Frozen Tears of An Everlasting Love

Chapter 3 : **_Her Naïve Infatuation_**

Sesshoumaru was confused at his earlier abnormal behaviour. 'Why have I acted that way? Is it really true of what it had said earlier that I kill others for the lust of blood and destruction?...Or...is it because of..._her_?' Sesshoumaru questioned himself, a trace of uncertainty lingered on his face for a fleeting moment.

However, it didn't matter to him now that Rin's safety was his only concern. Then the two stood there silently sharing their warmth to each other and enjoying the comfort it brought...

'Kami-sama, arigato...'

Moments later, Sesshoumaru positioned his Toukijin back to his side and turned around slowly which caused Rin to pull away from his back reluctantly. Once again, they stood their silently studying each other's appearances, not as strangers but someone they know by heart. Rin could feel her heart started to beat rapidly while her cheeks were heating up just like how she would react whenever she was close to him. Yet she no longer needed to suffer the confusion she had felt, because the reason to her reaction was found. Then she felt embarrassed at her own action and turned to the side to avert her gaze from him. While her eyes were examining the area around her, she spotted Jaken laying fainted against a tree.

"Jaken-sama!" she ran towards Jaken, worried. "Jaken-sama? Daijobu? Jaken-sama!"

Then the toad slowly opened his eyes and spotted the girl before him, "...Rin?"

"Jaken-sama, gomen ne...you got hurt because of me..." She apologized remorsefully.

"Don't be foolish! Protecting you is simply an order I received from Sesshoumaru-sama. I have no intention of saving you!" Jaken yelled at her. Then he located a pool of blood on the ground a few feet away from him. He got up to examine the mess, "What's this? What happened?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama defeated that youkai a moment ago," Rin replied, not looking at the result of the encounter.

"Just as expected from Sesshoumaru-sama. ...and these are its remains...I see...OH Rin! Did you get hurt?"

"No, Sesshoumaru-sama came in time to save me."

'Good...so she didn't get hurt...if she does...Sesshoumaru-sama is going to kill me...my life is safe right now...' Jaken thought as he wiped his sweat dropping from his forehead.

Although Rin did not get hurt, yet the youkai actually had a chance to lay his hands on her which Sesshoumaru was quite upset about. The image of the crow youkai hugging Rin flashed in Sesshoumaru's mind and his heart shuddered in response. Jaken's incapability of dealing such confrontation was the cause of the commotion. After compiling his thoughts, Sesshoumaru decided to continue with the journey and _accidentally_ stepped on Jaken on his way.

"Jaken-sama daijoubo?" Rin stared at the green figure.

'...I think this is better than receiving a glare from Sesshoumaru-sama which can be quite scary...' Jaken thought while he was laying flat on the ground.

"Rin, let's go," Sesshoumaru called deeply and started to leave.

"Hai! Sesshoumaru-sama," leaving Jaken behind, Rin ran after her Lord.

"Chotto Matte!" Jaken panicked while getting up. ( JV : _Chotto Matte_ – Please wait )

* * *

The group had been traveling for hours and it was almost time for sunset.

"Jaken, get yourself prepared," Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," and Jaken left in search for food while his Lord and Rin continued to walk in silence.

Moments later, the two entered an open field of Hydrangea. Round clusters of white, pink, yellow, lavender and blue four petaled flowers filled the garden like a colourful painting. Birds were looping around the orange sky while bees, butterflies and other insects were inspecting the blossoms in the wonderful paradise. Rin's eyes widen in surprise as she admired the lovely sight before her.

"This is so beautiful!" Rin exclaimed excitedly as she brought her hands up to her cheeks. Then she smiled brightly and started running towards the middle of the field like a little girl who had found a rare treasure box. Sesshoumaru was amazed by Rin's enthusiasm and felt light-hearted when he saw her smile rested on her angelic face. Then he sat and laid his back against a sakura tree to observe Rin's delight in playing with her new- found treasure. Rin laid on the flowerbed to study the sky above while inhaling the fragrant around her. Then she randomly picked a cluster of Hydrangea near her and inhaled it deeply. Unfortunately, she breathed in some pollen, which caused her to sneeze several of times and she giggled innocently at her own reaction.

After lying there for awhile, Rin slowly started to sit up and stared into spaces with an empty expression on her face. Sesshoumaru frowned as he watched Rin sitting there frozen like a doll. Her expression was foreign him, he had never seen her act like this before, and strangely he preferred the Rin with her warm smile. A few minutes later, the blank expression faded from her face and she smiled contently while enjoying the feeling of twilight bathing her delicate skin and the gentle wind brushing her raven hair. Then she started to gather her beautiful hair into a braid and curled it up in a form of a lock, and lastly pinned it with a small cluster of lavender Hydrangea as decoration. After finished playing with her soft hair, she giggled at her simple yet charming new creation. Sesshoumaru notice the scene before him was like a sacred picture of a care-free angel who isolated herself from the endless conflicts in the brutal world. It appeared that it looks natural for Rin to be with the nature. The place would not look as wonderful as it is without her being there. Also, it seemed to him that Rin had lost herself in her own little world and forgot about the reality of the potential danger around the field.

'Did she forget that there are youkai around? How can she act so self-assured? What causes her to feel so safe? Did she forget I, Sesshoumaru is a youkai too? ...Or...she simply...forgot about my presence...? ...How can she ignore me like that? I can kill her without her even knowing it...' he let out a low growl after finishing his thoughts.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He was brought back to reality when he noticed Rin was sitting two feet away from him with a bouquet of different coloured Hydrangea on her lap. Rin was looking at him with a worried expression while he stared at her impassively in response. He noticed the lavender flower upon her head matches perfectly with the silk kimono on her elegant body. It might only be his imagination but he felt a special aura radiated around her while the fragrance flood his sense. He was unsure of the source of the scent of whether it belongs to Rin or the Hydrangea around them. Then the idea of her being a nymph was introduced to his mind while the scent was becoming intoxicated as it grew stronger by each second. Then he turned his face from her abruptly to get his attention away from her alluring features and the fragrance around her. Rin was confused by his sudden action.

"Rin, what is it?" Sesshoumaru questioned calmly without facing her.

"I...I just want to thank you...thank you for saving me this morning and bringing me here..." She answered with a blush while looking at the bouquet on her lap.

"The only reason for stopping here to rest was because it is almost time for nightfall."

"...but still...Sesshoumaru-sama...arigato..." she lifted her head, looking at him.

Then they enjoyed a moment of silence, but it did not last long because it was interrupted by a high-pitch yelled.

"Rin! What do you think you are doing!" The toad's face was covered with dirt. One of his small arms was holding a basket of fish and mushrooms while the other was holding a branch of dry woods along with his staff, looking like a farmer.

"Are you trying to deceive Sesshoumaru-sama with those silly flowers of yours!" The two sitting under the sakura tree were shocked by Jaken's unexpected charge.

"Iie! ...I was only..." Rin defended with a deep blush.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop acting immature? And what's with that flower on your head?" he denounced while walking towards the girl.

"...atashi…" ( JV : _Atashi_ - I )

"Rin, you have to change that stupid habit of yours. Couldn't you be more productive than just playing with flowers? You are not a girl anymore and should get married to have a family soon. Yet most importantly, you are currently ruining Sesshoumar-sama's reputation by being childish...and a human at that..."

"Jaken! I have heard enough!" Sesshoumaru interrupted him, who was getting quite annoyed of Jaken's lecturing. Well who doesn't, really?

"...oh...hai...Sesshoumaru-sama..." Then Jaken started building a fire to cook their dinner for the day.

'...stupid habit? ...productive? ...get married? ...Sesshoumaru-sama's reputation is ruined because of my silliness?' Those words were shocking and unpleasant to the girl. Rin looked at the bouquet in her hands and decided to undone her hair by taking out the small cluster of Hydrangea upon her head. '...all these... Jaken-sama is right. I have been acting like a fool all along...Sesshoumaru-sama is in distress because of me... I wonder what he thinks of me...he is probably disgusted of being follow around by a stupid girl...I am only a mortal that means nothing to him but misery...'

The rest of the night went by in an awkward silence...

* * *

**

* * *

**

**_Japanese Vocabulary_**

_Arigato_ – Thank you

_Atashi_ - I

_Chotto Matte_ – Please wait

_Daijoubu_– Are you okay?

_Gomen ne_ – Sorry

_Hai_ – Yes

_Iie_ – No

_Kami_ – God


	5. Chapter 4 : Sakujitsu to Kyou

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha **nor** do I have anything that has to do with this wonderful animation. It solely belongs to **Rumiko Takahashi**.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Frozen Tears of An Everlasting Love

Chapter 4 : _Sakujitsu to Kyou_ (**Yesterday and Today**)

"Rin, it has been ten years since I have met you. ...You have changed and now have the ability to take care of yourself, so it is time for you to leave..." Sesshoumaru said impassively.

"...!" Rin's body trembled in disbelief and could feel herself faint any moment.

"I have no concern for you or your future...just don't follow me anymore..."

'This can't be true...Please...anyone...tell me this is not happening...I can't live without him...I...'

Before turning away and drifted towards the sky with the soft wind, Sesshoumaru stared at her coolly like looking at a weakling he would care less. Yet, to Rin the gust of wind was cold and harsh that it felt like a sharp blade piercing through her fragile heart. For a moment, she thought her heart stopped because she was hurt beyond belief. Then she weakly fell on her knees and drowned herself with overflowing tears. If she had a choice, she would choose to die. The feeling that someone would experience when they were near death was incomparable to the feeling she was suffering right now. Although she was in turmoil, the mood around her seemed peaceful and unaffected. She felt lonely; it looked as if every element in the nature was denying her misfortune and that she deserved this outcome.

'...why?...why is it like this?...why do I feel like I don't belong here?...Have I chosen the wrong path?...Is it that I shouldn't be living in this world in the first place?...Is it that I should not have stayed with him from the beginning?...We are from different worlds... worlds that would never be mixed...Did I made a mistake from the start?'

* * *

Rin jerked herself up from the flowerbed and studied the place around her. Then she looked up at the azure sky and decided to brush her eyes when she felt they were glistering with her tears. '...Yume ka?' She continued to stare at the cloudless sky with a blank expression. ( JV : _Yume ka_? – A Dream? )

Sesshoumaru who was sitting a few feet away, noticed Rin's scent was mixed with a faint smell of salt long before she had woke. He had been looking at her from the time when she was awake and questioned himself when he saw her brushing her face. '...was she crying?'

Moments later, he got up and walked over to the snoring Jaken. "Jaken..."

Rin looked to the direction of the voice and saw her Lord was standing next to a sleeping Jaken. "Jaken..." yet still no response from the toad. Sesshoumaru was losing his patience and decided to wake Jaken with a more effective method. He kicked him over lightly causing him to land on the pile of burning woods and Jaken yelled in response. "OUCH!"

"What? Why? When? Where? How?" Jaken was now fully awake. Although the scene was quite funny, yet Rin just stared at the two insensibly because her mind was still set on her dream. Her body felt heavy and tired because her mood was the same as the colour of the sky...

"We are leaving," Sesshoumaru started to leave without looking back.

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken went after his Lord while a languid Rin started to follow without giving any response.

It was time for dusk, yet the twilight was not visible because they were covered by the dark clouds in the sky.

'I wonder why she went quiet the whole day; she hasn't spoken a word at all. Maybe it's because she has finally taken my advice into consideration. But it feels odd, it's like she is mute again which is similar to when she was little,' thought Jaken while looking at Rin who wore a frozen mask to that of a mannequin. Sesshoumaru also noticed the change in the girl's attitude yet he showed no sign of it. Then Jaken saw his Lord stopped in his track and asked "Ano...Sesshoumaru-sama, are we staying here tonight?" and he received a nod in response.

"Excuse me, Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken left searching for dinner. When Rin witnessed the departure of Jaken, she noticed a hot spring was nearby and decided to take a bath to loosen her exhausted muscles.

"Sumimasen...Sesshoumaru-sama, I will be right back..." Rin said in a monotone and left in the direction of the spring with her small bag in hand. She arrived in front of the hot spring moments later and kneeled down to brush the soft skin of her slender fingers against the surface of the water. She sighed as ripples were spreading around the surface like little waves. Then she started to untie the purple belt and sash of her kimono and placed them on the ground beside her. She took off her tabi socks and zori sandals after unwrapping the loosened kimono and undergarment from her body. In final, she folded her clothing neatly into a pile and placed them under a tree. ( JV : _Sumimasen_ – Please excuse me, _Tabi socks_ – a type of Japanese socks that have a split at the tip of the toe, _Zori sandals_ – a type of Japanese sandals )

Rin took out some Hydrangea petals she had collected and spread them on the spring and then put her bag near the edge before stepping into the hot water. She lowered herself in the water so that only the parts above her shoulders were visible. The relaxed sensation was introduced to her tense muscles as she inhaled the pleasant scent of Hydrangea. However, she frowned as her dream and the event from yesterday invaded her mind.

'...Am I a burden to him?' Tears strode down continuously, tainting her void bearing as her heart throbbed at the thought.

Light rain started to fall and ripples danced across the surface of the spring. Rin closed her eyes and tilled her head upwards to let the gentle rain beat against her soft face. Later on, the temperature dropped due to the change of the weather, yet it was incomparable to the coldness she felt inside her heart. She felt lonely. She wished the rain could wash away her inner turmoil. While this was happening, Sesshoumaru was sitting against a large oak tree, waiting for the return of the two.

The rain had stopped and Jaken appeared with Ah-Un's rein in hand.

"Tadaima Sesshoumaru-sama. I brought Ah-Un on my way," he explained and his Lord replied by giving him a quick nod. Rin got out from the hot spring and dried herself with the towel in her bag. Then she put her clothes back on and started her way back to where she left her Lord. ( JV : _Tadaima_ – I am back/I have returned )

"Ah-Un! O-genki desu ka?" Rin asked, walking over to the two-headed creature standing next to Jaken and Ah-Un howled in response. Somehow Rin felt light-headed and decided to rest by sleeping next to Ah-Un. ( JV : _O-genki desu ka_? – How are you? )

* * *

A few hours later...

"Rin! Get up! Dinner is ready!" Jaken yelled at the sleeping girl.

"Hey, Rin! Wake up already! How much longer are you going to stay sleeping?" still no response from Rin.

"Jaken, nani ka?" Sesshoumaru walked over to the two, his voice as cold as always. ( JV : _Nani ka_? – What is it? )

"Dame desu Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin is not waking up." ( JV : _Dame desu_ – No Good )

Then Sesshoumaru kneeled down beside the unconscious girl and called softly. "Rin." Yet the girl still showed no sign of waking up. He wanted to shake her gently to wake her but was surprised when his hand made contact with her burning skin.

"Jaken, take Rin to a nearby human village. She is ill, and the mortals should know how to deal with her condition."

"Nani? She's sick? ...such weakling..." ( JV : _Nani_ – What )

"Jaken, I do not wish to repeat myself," Sesshoumaru simply sent Jaken a glare.

"Gomen nasai Sesshoumaru-sama, this Jaken will go right away!" Jaken bended down on the ground to apologize. While the toad was panicking, Sesshoumaru lifted up the unconscious Rin gently and placed her on Ah-Un's back. Then Jaken regained his composure and walked over to pick up Ah-Un's rein, "Sesshoumaru-sama, we will be right back." And Jaken vanished into the woods with Rin and Ah-Un. Looking indifferent, Sesshoumaru stood there frozen staring at their fading figures. To be honest, he was worried about her. Yet, he would not go with them because he does not like going into a human village. He would not lower himself by stepping into their grounds but could only wish the two would return as soon as possible. _Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru's wish will not be granted. He and Rin will not be able to see each other for some time._

* * *

"Oh no...I can't see clearly...it's too dark...and how am I supposed to find a human village?" Jaken cursed under his breath while he nearly tripped over a strayed branch. Then he yelped as a sudden youkai came rushing towards the group.

"Errk!" Luckily he was able to avoid its attack. It was ready to strike again but Jaken was not sure if he could dodge safely for the second time. His legs were trembling and he fell onto the ground, feeling helpless.

'Nooooo!... my life ends here...I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama, please forgive me...' Jaken shut his eyes tightly and was ready for the blow. When its claws were inches away from him, the youkai was sliced in half. The toad was feeling suspicious that nothing came and decided to open his eyes. Then he was surprised by the dead youkai before him, "What? How?"

A dim light in the background was randomly reflecting from what seemed to be a blade, catching the sight of the toad.

"Da...dare?" Jaken panicked. A dark figure slowly stepped out from the shadow and stopped in front of the quivering toad. ( JV : _Dare_? – Who's there/Who is it? )

Jaken's voice came stumbling as he stared in shock, "You are...!" The entrance of this anonymous individual was quite unexpected to the toad. Indeed, this day went by in a disaster for him, and at this moment he wondered if the following would get any worst...

_Who is it that saved Jaken? Why is he/she out in the dangerous forest in the middle of the night and most importantly, what is he/she planning to do with Jaken and the unconscious Rin? _

_

* * *

**

* * *

**_

**_Japanese Vocabulary_**

_Ano_ – Excuse me

_Dame desu_ – No Good

_Dare_? – Who's there/Who is it?

_Nani_ – What

_Nani ka_? – What is it?

_O-genki desu ka_? – How are you?

_Sumimasen_ – Excuse me

_Tabi socks_ – a type of Japanese socks that have a split at the tip of the toe

_Tadaima_ – I am back/I have returned

_Yume ka_? – A Dream?

_Zori sandals_ – a type of Japanese sandals


	6. Chapter 5 : Destined to Meet You, My Dea...

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha **nor** do I have anything that has to do with this wonderful animation. It solely belongs to **Rumiko Takahashi**.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Frozen Tears of An Everlasting Love

Chapter 5 : **_Destined to Meet You, My Dear_**

"You are..." Jaken looked suspiciously at a young man whose cheeks were scattered with freckles and his black hair was tied up into a strand. "Aren't you the brat who was under the control of Naraku ten years ago?"

Kohaku nodded and he placed his katana back to the side of his waist. He decided to leave but stopped when he saw a fainted girl laying on a two-headed creature, perplexed by the sight.

To clear his uncertainty, he started his way towards the girl before him, "Is...is that you? Rin...?" Captivated by the girl's angelic features, he had a sudden urge to feel the smoothness of her skin.

"What are you doing!" Jaken yelled at him when his hand touched Rin's cheek. The young man was startled by both the toad's sudden outburst and the girl's burning skin.

"She needs to be taken care of right now!" Plain anxiety was exposed in his tone.

"I know! That's why I'm out here in..."

While Jaken was complaining, Kohaku took no note of what he was babbling about. And on instinct, he referred back to his years of experiences. If his judgment call was correct, he noticed time was critical for Rin's condition. Without a second thought, he grabbed the girl with one arm under her knees and the other around the back of her shoulders.

"Rin! Hang on!" and he started running with the unconscious girl in his arms.

Jaken's grumbling got interrupted and his jaw dropped as he stared at the form of the two retreating into the woods. He blinked for a few seconds before he could figure out what was happening.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you taking Rin? HEY!"

'Oh...this is bad...first she fell ill, then she got abducted...Sesshoumaru-sama **IS** going to kill me for sure...' That thought kicked Jaken hard in the head. He finally got up on his feet and climbed on Ah-Un, following Kohaku.

* * *

After awhile, Kohaku arrived at a small village with four tall towers that were built around the corners of the territory. Then he started his way towards one of the houses...

"How many times do I have to tell you that nine times five equals forty-five which is the same as five times nine. If you can't even get this right, how are you supposed to survive in this complicated world!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha whose mind was currently muddled with numbers.

"Who cares about these stupid mathematics! I don't need it anyways! It's not like I'm going to use it or anything! Although it is important in your world, it doesn't mean that it is also necessary in this time!" Inuyasha snapped in return.

"No matter what world you live in, it is always important and useful. Also if you are able to learn the concepts of math, it gets your brain working!" Kagome remarked as she stared at the guy standing before her and pulled on his doggy ears. Inuyasha shirked away and jolted down with a grumpy look, crossing his legs and arms. A very faint blush rested on his cheeks during the whole time.

"Wha...What do you mean by getting my brain working? My brain works 24/7 and it is working perfectly fine!" He raised his voice a little, feeling this is not going right, well to him at least.

"If your brain is working properly, then explain to me the reasons to your lack of common sense!" She sat down beside him, never breaking the eye contact and Inuyasha's ears twitched at her attack.

"Just what are you getting at! First you were picking on my mental functioning, and now you are saying that I'm stupid? What? Are you trying to provoke me or something?" He countered and his veins are now twitching on his temple.

"No I'm not trying to provoke you! I'm just telling you why you need to learn and practice using math!"

"What? Oh, so you are explaining to me that I need math because I am a baka?" ( JV : _Baka_ – Fool )

While this was happening, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were looking at the two like watching a movie.

"Inuyasha just doesn't seem to get the main point of Kagome's advice. Even I am able to memorize the multiplication list and not to mention that Miroku and Sango memorized it in about three days. But Inuyasha started memorizing from a month ago...yet he still doesn't seem to get a grasp of it," Shippo said boringly, who was hanging on Miroku's shoulder.

"Well, once you get the conception of mathematics as a whole and apply them into a situation, then it would turn out to be fairly easy, which is similar to the theory of how to deal with women," Miroku explained, sitting beside her wife.

Sango sent her husband a glare and said, "I wonder when this is going to end. I'm getting tired because it's almost midnight. Oh! And by the way, is Kohaku back yet?"

"Maybe he will be back in half an hour or so. Well, you know he gets all serious when he is training that he can even forget about the time," Miroku replied.

"Kohaku is being so productive over the past ten years. He spends most of his time training and now he is a professional youkai exterminator; which is unlike Inuyasha who can't even memorize a simple list," Shippo said while staring at the dog youkai.

"Hey Shippo! I heard that loud and clear!" Inuyasha yelled with annoyance, causing the fox with orange hair crawled behind Miroku's back.

"Not only is he strong, but he also gets a lot of attention from the village girls. Well, I am quite proud of my little brother," Sango giggled at the interesting fact.

"But it seems like he isn't paying any attention to any one of them. Although most of them are not that attractive, but they are still acceptable though. What is he waiting for? I just don't quite understand him..." the pervert houshi added and he emphasized on the appearance of the girls which again caused Sango to send him yet another glare. ( JV : _Houshi_ –Monk )

"I was worried about him too but we can't do anything about it because it's his decision to make. So it is better for us to have faith in him," the female youkai exterminator averted her gaze from Miroku and smiled.

"Yeah, we don't have to worry about him too much. He is an adult now and is capable of dealing such matters by himself, which is unlike Inuyasha who can become quite oblivious when it comes to deal with relationships," Shippo added as a matter of fact.

"Shippo! I said I can hear you loud and clear!" Inuyasha started chasing after the little fox around the room.

"Kagome! Help!" Shippo cried.

"Inuyasha! Osuawari!" Kagome called loudly and Inuyasha fell on his face with a bang. ( JV : Osuawari - Sit )

"Kagome..." feeling irritated, Inuyasha muttered.

Then the group's conversation was interrupted and their attentions were drawn to the doorway when Kohaku appeared with an unconscious girl in his arms. Everyone was surprised by the unexpected scene.

"...Kohaku? ...What's wrong? ...What happened?" Sango was extremely confused and Miroku snapped his fingers.

"Oh! I know! He has finally decided to find himself a little girl!" Miroku said excitedly while looking at Kohaku who was in an intimate position with an unfamiliar girl. Well, that's what it _seems_ only to the pervert houshi.

"NO!...She...She needs...help!" Kohaku defended, taking deep breaths in between, obviously ran back in a hurry.

"Oh no...Then hurry up and lay her over here first!" Kagome instructed, who was pointing at a bed near her.

While everyone was busy trying to help, Inuyasha just sat there and voiced naturally, "What? Did you kill her by accident while you were fighting a youkai?"

"Inuyasha that's rude!" Kagome yelled as she laid Rin on the soft layer.

"Oh! Poor girl! What happened to her? She is feeling awful!" Sango questioned while touching Rin's forehead.

"Really? Here! Let me see and figure out..." Miroku was coming over and trying to _feel_ how terrible Rin's situation was.

"No, houshi keep your hands to yourself!" Sango glared at him and Miroku just stopped mid-way and returned her wife a vain smile.

"So, Kohaku who's this? What happened and where did you find her?" Shippo asked, staring the strange girl.

"We'll ask questions later. Now we have to deal with her condition first!" Kagome was feeling worried.

"She is burning hot...is she having a ...what you call a _fever_ Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, looking a bit uncertain.

"Yes, and I think it is quite severe that she even fainted," Kagome replied and was trying to find a clue as to what might have happened to the girl.

"I should get the medicine ready for her," Sango got up and walked towards the entrance of the kitchen.

"But that means she has to wait another forty-five minutes, because the herbs need that much time to be simmered," Miroku added and his logic put his wife's movement to a pause.

"Is there another better method? It seems she is suffering badly right now," Kohaku was really worried about Rin. He desperately hoped she would get better as soon as possible. It hurt when he saw Rin laying there weakly and he felt so useless that he couldn't do anything to help her.

"There is another way. And it would definitely help lower her temperature but I'm not sure if she will fully recover though...Sango-chan, can you please give me a cup of hot water and a wet towel?" Kagome said calmly while searching for something in her large backpack.

"Okay!" Sango replied and she disappeared from the room.

"Oh here! I found it!" Kagome was holding a small white plastic jar which seemed to be a container for pills.

Inuyasha stared at the jar with an odd look, "What are you planning to do with it? Don't tell me she is going to eat _that_," mockery in his tone.

"No, she is not going to eat _this_. She is going to eat the medicine that's in it. OKAY?" Kagome sent Inuyasha a creepy glare. Then Sango reappeared with one hand holding a cup and a white towel with the other.

"Here, Kagome-chan," Sango handed the things in her hands to Kagome.

"Arigato. Sango-chan can you please give me a hand? Just hold her so I can feed her with the medicine," Kagome asked as she was trying to open the lid of the jar.

"Here, please let me help," Kohaku said, wishing to be of use. So he gently held Rin while Kagome was feeding her with her pills and the cup of hot water. Then Kohaku laid Rin down on her back and pulled the cover over her while Kagome placed the cold towel on the girl's forehead.

"So she's going to get better soon?" Shippo asked, looking at the girl.

"Ya...but right now we can't do anything but to wait." Kagome nodded to the little fox.

"Are you sure those are not poisonous to her?" Inuyasha asked and everyone's attention was drawn to his direction. They were wondering why he had to bother asking such obviousness. The only possible reason might be that it was obvious to them but not to him. This brought everyone back to the mystery behind his mindset. But then again, he might just be teasing her.

"NO! They are not poisonous and why would I give her something that would harm her!" Kagome yelled at him again.

"Well I'm not so sure about that since everything you brought from your world tasted horrible. I'm not even sure if they are edible or not except for the ramen and those crunchy food," Inuyasha retorted. His mouth was getting watery even by just thinking of the yummy ramen. ( JV : _Ramen_ – Instant Noodle )

"Inuyasha, how could you say that? Kagome spent time making them for us and I think they are delicious." Shippo looked at Kagome whose blood was boiling at the moment.

Kagome got on her feet and hollered over Inuyasha, "Those that you think are tasty are junk food! You Jerk! You shouldn't eat them too much! They are unhealthy!"

Miroku, Sango and Shippo sighed and thought, 'Here it goes again...' And Kohaku just put on a vain smile.

"Well I think the other stuff is more unhealthy that they are revolting!" The white-haired figure also got up, thinking he must be right because he never doubted the functioning of his five sensors, with the fact that he's even a half-dog youkai. Aha! Then his ego started building until...

"Osuawari! Osuawari! Osuawariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" The word echoed in everyone's ears and was then followed by three loud bangs. Kohaku and Shippo winced at the crashes.

Poor Inuyasha was laying face down on the floor. And a few seconds later he started getting up, peeling his face from the hardwood panel. His face looked a bit swollen from the inescapable beating and he rubbed his nose, wondering if it was broken.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" He was getting really pissed that it was the second time she cast that spell on him on that same day. Wait, no it should be the forth time on individual counts. D'oh!

"WOULD YOU BE QUIET! THERE IS A PATIENT HERE!" Kagome yelled to the top of her lungs, almost ran out of breath.

"WELL ACTUALLY YOU ARE THE ONE WHO STARTED YELLING!" the dog youkai shouted while pointing at the girl before him.

While the commotion was happening, Sango and Shippo were watching the interesting argument as Miroku was looking suspiciously at Kohaku who was sitting beside the unconscious girl and he thought, 'Hmm... definitely there is something between the two of them...' Then he turned to look at the yelling couple, '...and of course, there is also something _wrong_ with those two.'

"Ano...so Kohaku who's this beautiful young lady and what happened? Weren't you supposed to be training?" Miroku tried to break the _tension_ between Inuyasha and Kagome. It actually worked that everyone was looking at Kohaku and was waiting for an answer. Well, the sudden appearance of this mysterious girl was in fact the caused of the fuss.

'They don't recognize her after all this time. Well, ten years to be precise...' Kohaku thought. "...Well...I was walking in the forest and then I saw a youkai was trying to start a fight with another. So I destroyed one to stop it and then I saw this girl and noticed she is not feeling well...then I decided to bring her here for help." He explained calmly.

"So she is not from the village then...no wonder why I don't seem to recognize this fine-looking lady..." Miroku said thoughtfully and Sango gave him a fierce look in return.

"So you don't know who this girl is then..." Kagome said to herself.

"...Well...I..." Kohaku was interrupt when a village man appeared at the doorway.

"Sango-sama, Kohaku-sama, please help! There is a youkai outside the village!" the man panicked.

"Okay, we are coming now. Tell the villagers to stay calm," Sango answered and went to grab her boomerang and Kohaku followed by grabbing his katana.

"Youkai are getting really nasty lately that they even try to disturb villages this late!" Miroku took his staff. Then the houshi and the two siblings ran out of the house quickly.

"Hey, wait! Leave some for me!" Inuyasha called out, who was taking out his Tetsusaiga and jumped out from the window.

"Inuyasha wait! Oh, Shippo-chan please stay here," said Kagome and Shippo nodded in response. Then she followed after the dog youkai.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**_Japanese Vocabulary_**

_Arigato_ – Thank you

_Baka_ – Fool

_Houshi _– Priest

_Katana_ – Japanese sword

_Osuawari_ - Sit

_Ramen_ – Instant Noodle

_Youkai_ - Demon


	7. Chapter 6 : An Unexpected Troublemaker

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha **nor** do I have anything that has to do with this wonderful animation. It solely belongs to **Rumiko Takahashi**.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Frozen Tears of An Everlasting Love

Chapter 6 : **_An Unexpected Troublemaker_**

"Hey, wait! Leave some for me!" Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga and he jumped out from the window.

"Inuyasha wait! Oh, Shippo-chan please stay here," said Kagome and followed after the dog youkai.

Near the border of the village...

A group of somewhat terrified villagers were standing with torches and weapons in hand to safeguard their territory against the intruder.

"Stupid humans! What do you think you are doing! If you don't want to die then stay out of the way!" Jaken yelled, who was riding on Ah-Un and they were about fifteen feet away from the villagers.

Inuyasha and the others arrived shortly after. Except for Kohaku, the group was shocked by the sight and was looking at the toad like it was an alien or something.

'Oh yeah...I forgot about him...' Kohaku thought naturally as if it was perfectly fine.

"Jaken!" Inuyasha called boringly, who was greatly disappointed. "What business do you have here? Did Sesshoumaru send you here? Where is he?" he asked while looking around expecting his half brother to appear.

'What? Inuyasha? Does he live here? And aren't those the human he hanged out with all those years ago? Why are they still together? ...Well, can't help it, humans are just that pathetic that they have to live as a group in order to survive,' Jaken thought to himself and was getting off of Ah-Un while having eye contact with Inuyasha and his friends.

"That's right! Sesshoumaru-sama sent me here but he will not come because he doesn't want to get into any affairs with you inferior humans!"

"Huh? You haven't changed a bit at all; you and your conceited attitude," the dog youkai simply sheathed his Tetsusaiga back into its scabbard.

"Impertinent hanyou! Let me teach you a lesson for Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken decided to make use of his staff. Yet Inuyasha jumped beside the toad and knocked it on the head causing it to fall onto the ground. ( JV : _Hanyou_ – Half-youkai )

"Ouch!" a big lump was forming on the toad's head and Kagome and the others sweatdropped at the sight. Then the silence was interrupted, "Ano, Sango-sama? Is there a problem?" asked one of the villagers. ( JV : _Ano_ – Excuse me )

"Oh no, it's fine. Don't worry about it. We are going to settle this and you can go back now," Sango replied, trying to sort out the confusion of the villagers. Then the people started to go back to their homes leaving the group alone on the field.

As this was happening, Jaken, who was laying weakly on the ground, was staring at the group before him and noticed the human he had meet in the forest some moments ago was among them.

"Hey brat! Where did you take Rin?" Jaken called. He got up and had finally remembered his purpose of being here. Kohaku was startled by the toad's call while everyone else was confused at its odd question.

"Kohaku, what is he talking about? Who's Rin?" Sango was waiting for a thorough explanation. The young youkai exterminator was getting nervous as everyone was staring at him with puzzled expression. Then Miroku walked beside Kohaku and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It seems you have some _special_ relationship with this lady Rin. Don't worry. If you have _any kinds_ of problem, just ask me and I will try my best to help you solve them. For now just tell us what happened and it seems your sister won't let you get off the hook easily if you don't give her a clear explanation." Kohaku looked at his brother-in-law doubtfully as Inuyasha sweatdropped after hearing the comment.

"Matte...why does the name Rin somehow sound familiar..." Kagome was looking at Jaken with a thoughtful expression. ( JV : _Matte_ – Wait )

"Kagome-chan, you also know who this Rin is?" Sango was getting impatient because she felt her brother was hiding something from her.

'Who is this girl that Jaken is talking about and what relationship do they have? And most importantly why is Kohaku involved in this?' Kagome thought, while holding her hand under her chin. As the conversation was taking place, Kohaku just stood there staring at the ground. He was so nervous that he didn't know how he should explain to his sister. Also he didn't know how she would react if he tell her his feelings he had for Rin...

...and the silence between the group continued...

* * *

Two faint figures were visible in the middle of a forest...

"_I have no concern for you or your future_..._just don't follow me anymore_..." Sesshoumaru said without looking at the tearful girl behind him and departed towards the sky. The pain struck Rin once again as she stood there motionlessly looking at her Lord's fading figure...

Rin weakly opened her eyes to look up at the ceiling above. '...is that dream again...' Then she slowly pulled herself up from the bed and frowned as she was studying the unfamiliar setting around her. "...What is this place? ...Where...am I? ...And who are you?" Rin asked the small figure standing near her as her body trembled in fear. 'Where is Jaken-sama? Where is..._Sesshoumaru-sama_? ...It is probably that he is tired of being followed by a weak human girl and finally decided to leave me here...' Rin thought as she lowered her head and stared blankly at the layer covering her. Then she gripped it tightly as her tears dropped on the back of her hand.

"Ummm...please don't cry...you are safe here...I'm not going to hurt you..."Shippo panicked, seeing tears ran down the girl's face continuously. He didn't know what to do and didn't expect she would wake up this soon. "Ummm...just stay here, I will be right back!" Then the little fox left the house and ran to find Kagome and the others for help.

* * *

Back to the group...

"Well, I think we should stop giving Kohaku a hard time and ask Jaken for any explanation he has," Inuyasha suggested, who was standing beside the toad. Then Kohaku felt relieved and didn't know how he should thank Inuyasha for saving him.

"So Jaken you came looking for this girl named Rin? Well...Miroku! Do you know anyone with that name live here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am positive that not a single lady called Rin lives here. " the pervert houshi answered confidently while Sango glared at Inuyasha and her husband.

"Well Jaken I think that answers your question. That Rin girl you are looking for is not here." Inuyasha explained naturally.

"No! I'm sure she is here! I followed him from all the way from the forest! Brat! Where is she! Are you ..." Jaken pointed at Kohaku and was interrupted by Kagome.

"OH! I remember! Isn't Rin the little girl who traveled with you and Sesshoumaru from a long time ago?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango said in union.

"Well it was about ten years ago when Naraku was still around. Don't you remember Inuyasha? Kohaku was under Naraku's control and was sent to kill the girl but we saved her just in time. Back then, I was wondering why Sesshoumaru would travel with a human girl with the fact that he despises human," Kagome explained.

"Now that you talk about it...it does remind me of that incident. I can even remember Sesshoumaru tried to kill Kohaku too," the dog youkai recalled.

"Really? Why didn't any one of you tell me?" Sango was totally confused.

"We didn't want to hurt your feelings...you had already suffered enough with Kohaku's situation...I'm sorry Sango-chan..." Kagome apologized to her.

"It's okay Kagome-chan, that's in the past but still I want to thank you for worrying about me," Sango sent Kagome a smile.

"But that was ten years ago...do you still travel with the girl?" Inuyasha asked while looking at Jaken.

"Of course I am! If not then why would I come looking for her!"

Then the fox youkai came running towards the group, "Kagome! Kagome!"

"Shippo-chan? What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to stay with the girl?" Kagome was surprised by the little fox.

"Yeah, but she woke up a moment ago and I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" Shippo cried. Then Kohaku started rushing back to their house after hearing the information.

"Kohaku? Kohaku!" Sango called at her brother.

"Okay don't worry Shippo-chan. We are coming back now. Inuyasha! Let's go!" Kagome said in a hurry.

"Yeah yeah coming." Inuyasha answered and the group started their way back to their house.

"Hey! Wait! What about me? What about Rin? Hey! ...Ah-Un you wait here!" Jaken started chasing after the group.

* * *

**

* * *

**

_**Japanese Vocabulary** _

_Ano_ – Excuse me

_Hanyou_ – Half-demon

_Houshi_ – Monk

_Matte_ – Wait


	8. Chapter 7 : One of These Nights

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha **nor** do I have anything that has to do with this wonderful animation. It solely belongs to **Rumiko Takahashi**.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Frozen Tears of An Everlasting Love

Chapter 7 : **_One of These Nights_**

'...Sesshoumaru-sama...' Rin thought, tears running from her eyes.

After she had regained her composure, she turned her gaze from the blanket and looked from one corner of the room, which was where she was positioned, to once again study the unfamiliar room.

She noticed she was situated in what seemed to be a typical living room of a middle-class family. It was rather a large room with candle lighting around the corners and a table at the center. Although overall it appeared to be a typical room, yet it was not as it seemed with the fact that there were strange portraits hanging on the walls. Rin did not know artists could draw so well that the artworks looked so realistic. And as she was admiring the portraits, she noticed their subjects looked familiar that she somehow felt she had seen the figures before. Then she got out from the bed and rushed over to one of the pictures on the wall and stared at it intensely when she saw a blurry figure with white hair. However, she was disappointed that the figure was indeed not her Lord. The white haired male resembled her love that they shared similar features except the one she adored was more graceful and dignified. Also she immediately knew that person was not Sesshoumaru because of the prominent puppy ears upon the figure's head.

After studying the pictures, her eyes wondered around the room with uncertainty as she weakly walked towards the window near the bed she was sleeping in. She somehow felt tremendously tired and had difficulties gaining balance on her feet.

The girl with long raven hair stared at the vivid crescent moon through the wooden window and sighed weakly. Things had happened unexpectedly; yet now she no longer felt the fear she experienced earlier, but was replaced with the sensation of numbness. She was not interested in what was going to happen next. She only wished all that had happened was only a dream and to wake up expecting to see her Lord looking at her with his indifferent expression like it had always been. She did not yearn that her Lord would treat her nicely nor to show her any emotion...She only had one wish...and that single wish was enough..._She wished she can see him again_..._and again until the end of time_...

Rin closed her eyes and hands together to pray upon the moon full-heartedly with a longing expression.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was standing on an open area near a cliff and he stared blankly at the bright moon. It was such a quiet night. He felt strange without Jaken and Rin being there with him. Normally during this time, Rin would be fast asleep on the grass a few feet away from him. But tonight was different and he noticed things would begin to change from this point on. No, it should be ten years ago when he saved her that his life actually started to alter. He had two choices and saving her was the path he chose. What would he be doing now if he did not save her? Would he be standing there thinking of her? He felt frustrated and confused at the thought and was determined not to approach it any further. After awhile, he set his way back to where he last saw Rin and decided to wait for her and Jaken's return there.

* * *

"_Please_..._I want to see him_..._please bring me back to his side_... " Rin whispered quietly as her tears strode down and she stood there silently waiting for a response.

"Rin!"

The sudden call startled the girl who was in a state of mental absorption. Rin turned and looked at the figure who stormed in from one of two doors of the room. She stared at the black haired gentleman who was wearing a dark blue kimono and a pair of white hakama. ( JV : _Kimono_ – Japanese attire, _Hakama_ – another Japanese clothing that is worn over the kimono which has a split between the legs like a pair of pants. Like the pants that Kikyou wears. )

"Ano...?" Rin stared at him.

The illusion of Rin being a sacred goddess was brought to Kohaku's mind as he was looking at the beautiful girl whose smooth hair were gliding with the current of the gentle summer breeze. When their gaze met, Kohaku started his way towards Rin and then stopped a few feet in front of her.

"You are...?" Rin knew she had met this person before but couldn't quite remember his identity.

"So you don't remember me..." Kohaku tried to put on a smile but failed because he felt like he got stabbed at the heart. Rin on the other hand was trying her hardest to refresh her memory while studying the young man with an intense look.

'...black hair...freckles...and those dark coloured eyes...'

"...Kohaku...you are Kohaku?" Rin said, feeling unsure. Then Kohaku's weak smile vanished and was replaced with a grin.

"Rin! I'm very glad that you remember me!" the youkai exterminator had a sudden urge to hug her but terminated the thought when he noticed the tears on the girl's face.

'Wow...Kohaku has grown a lot...I can't quite recognize him...' she thought.

"Rin, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kohaku asked worriedly.

"Oh...it's nothing...don't worry about it..." Rin answered while brushing her tears away. Kohaku just continued looking at her and Rin lowered her head, feeling embarrassed.

Suddenly, She lifted her head and asked, "Kohaku! Why am I here? What happened? Where is..."

"Kohaku!" Rin was interrupted by Sango's call. The two turned their attention to the group that was entering the room. "Kohaku what's wrong with you? Why did you come back all of a sudden?" Sango was laying down her weapon against a wall.

"Oh! You woke up. How are you feeling?" Kagome said, changing the subject. She didn't wait for Kohaku to answer because she knew exactly the reason to his strange behavior and she smiled to herself at the thought.

"Well...I..." Rin didn't know what to say seeing the group before her.

'They are the people in the pictures...does Kohaku live with them?' She thought.

Suddenly, the houshi came running towards the direction of Rin and Kohaku and stopped beside the girl. Then he took hold of Rin's hands and said, "Oh, such a sweet lady. Would you mind bearing a child for..." Sango knocked her husband on the head with her boomerang and glared at him, looking very angry.

"Sango what did you do that for?" Miroku asked and his angry wife was going to hit him again but stopped when he started to speak.

"Wait! Let me finish first! I was only going to ask her if she would bear a child _for her love_," the pervert houshi explained and was walking back to the side of his wife. Everyone except Rin sweetdropped and stared at the speaker doubtfully.

"Oh really? If you were asking her _that_ then why did you need to hold her hands?" Sango yelled at her husband and Miroku gulped before he continued.

"Well, you see, I noticed she was nervous at seeing a group of strangers that just darted in and started yapping without giving any introduction. So as one of the members of this household, it is my responsibility to soothe her anxiety and familiarizes her with us." Besides the fact that no one would believe him, everyone was just amazed at how fast the pervert was able to construct a reason to cover up. Yet this particular so-called 'reason' of his, was not helping at all and in fact it just completely blew up his twisted attempt.

"_Familiarize her with _'**_us_**'_ eh_?_ Oh how kind of you_," Sango stressed as she sent him a death glare. "Well look at what you did to her. You got her COMPLETELY EMBARRASSED! HELL YEAH THANKS A LOT TO YOUR '_KIND CONSIDERATION_'!" Sango pointed at Rin who was blushing furiously and she smacked her husband hard on the head, real hard.

'..._bear_..._bearing a child for Sesshoumaru-sama_...?' Rin felt like she could faint any moment with her heated face. The others were staring at the interesting sights, both the young girl and the bashing at the other end of the room.

"Well I think someone should go over and catch her from falling," looking at Rin, Inuyasha said naturally with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome stared at the dog youkai beside her.

"What? Am I wrong? _She is really going to faint or something_! _Look_!" Inuyasha shouted.

"So she does have a lover...hmph..." the pervert houshi said with a thoughtful expression, a few lumps on his head.

"Miroku! Would you just stop giving her a hard time!" feeling really pissed off, Sango grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh god..." and Shippo sighed.

This time the others were not surprised at Miroku's statement because sadly, they knew he would say something like that.

While the conversation was happening, Kohaku just stood there muted. He was somewhat disturbed by the topic being discussed. Not to mention that he was even upset at seeing Rin blushing because that was the answer he did not want to get. Miroku was right, _she has someone in mind_..._her heart belongs to another_...Kohaku felt disappointed, but he thought he would not give up because of that. He believed he still has a chance.

"Rin!"

Everyone in the room turned their attention to the doorway which was where the source of the voice was coming from.

"Jaken-sama!" Rin called out in delight.

_Now that the toad had finally found Rin, what is it going to do next? What will the group do when they find out about the girl's true identity? Will Sango need to do lecturing again or will there be more pervert bashing? And last but not least, is Kohaku going to tell Rin the feelings he has for her?_

**_

* * *

_

* * *

_Japanese Vocabulary_ **

_Ano_ – Excuse Me or a conventional expression_Hakama_– Another Japanese clothing that is worn over the kimono which has a split between the legs like a pair of pants

_Houshi_– Monk

_Kimono_ – Japanese attire

_Onegai_– Please


	9. Chapter 8 : A Welcome Visit

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha **nor** do I have anything that has to do with this wonderful animation. It solely belongs to **Rumiko Takahashi**.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Frozen Tears of An Everlasting Love

Chapter 8 : **_A Welcome Visit_**

"Rin!"

"Jaken-sama!" Rin called out in delight. Then the group turned their attention away from the toad and stared at the mysterious girl, confused.

"...arr...Jaken?...Did you just called her Rin?" Inuyasha asked doubtfully while pointing at the girl with a lavender coloured kimono. As the dog youkai was waiting for an answer, the group just continued to stare at Rin with their eyes widen in surprise.

"Of course I was calling her! Is there another girl named Rin in this room!" the green toad walked over to the girl.

'...So she was the little girl from ten years ago and she still travels with Sesshoumaru...I see...my, she has grown into an attractive maiden,' Miroku reflected while others were having similar thoughts excluding the last part of the pervert's opinion.

"Jaken-sama! I'm relieved that you are here!" Rin said happily as she was crouching down, having an eye contact with Jaken. "I'm confused...I don't know why I'm here...Jaken-sama..._did Sesshoumaru-sama decide to leave me here_?" asked Rin. She was about to cry again and not wanting Jaken to answer with the word yes.

"What made you think that? The only order I received from Sesshoumaru-sama was to take you to a human village so you can regain your health. If he decides to leave you, I doubt he would choose to leave you with _these _foolish human," and Jaken gave Inuyasha and his friends a dirty look. The white haired youkai was about to hit the toad but was held back by Miroku.

"Really?" Rin said with the brightest smile. She was so happy that her Lord did not abandon her and that she could stay by his side again.

"You are here because that stupid brat abducted you while you were unconscious. And if that didn't happen then I would not have to come searching for you and to meet the ungracious hanyou and his friends," Jaken explained while ignoring Inuyasha who was feeling enraged.

"Hey! How can you say that! Did you forget that Kohaku saved you and Rin-chan in the forest!" Kagome defended and Sango agreed by nodding to her friend.

Inuyasha tried to launch forward to Jaken but failed as he was being suppressed by the monk. "Miroku! Let go of me! I have to kill that idiotic overgrown toad!"

"Inuyasha! Just calm down will ya? Killing Jaken is not the solution. And who's going to clean up the mess after you are finished with it? Well definitely not me. Also would you just show some manners to this beautiful lady here? It's not like we normally have _special guest_ such as her. We should keep both her and ourselves _entertained_ while she is still with us and provide her with some unforgettable moments not embarrassment." With that misleading information being said, Sango punched her husband by the face as Inuyasha knocked him on the head and giving him a 'like I care' look. The houshi with a swollen face and a few lumps on his head fainted from the beating and Rin was surprised by the whole event that had happened.

"Daijobu?" Rin asked worriedly.

"Nah. Don't worry about him. He will recover soon," Shippo replied, who was standing beside the unconscious monk.

"...Rin? What's with your flushed face?" Jaken asked, ignoring the chaotic scene in the room.

"...umm...it's nothing..." Rin was thinking of what the monk had said earlier and again blushed at the thought. '..._bearing a child for her love_...' The cause of Rin's cheeks turning rosy was primarily because of the fever she was having which herself was unaware of. Yet when Jaken asked about her face, she was only thinking of what the monk said earlier about having a child and that made her feverish face to heat up even more.

"Well now that you are awake, let's go back to Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken called out and Rin was more than happy to hear him of suggesting going back.

"Ohh no you don't! I'm not done with you yet!" Inuyasha was walking over to Jaken and thought that no one would be able to stop him from killing the stupid toad because Miroku had already fainted.

"Inuyasha! Osuawari!" Kagome called and Inuyasha fell onto the floor unwillingly with, yet another bang.

"...damn...I forgot about the stupid spell..." he muttered. Again, Rin was stunned by another interesting sight before her.

"Well you are free to go now," Kagome stated. Then the two guests started their way to the door and Kohaku was staring at Rin, looking tensed.

"...Ri.." Kohaku called out, wanting to stop her from leaving.

"Wait! I didn't say she could leave," Kagome declared in a serious tone.

"Huh?" Jaken stared at the strangest group he had never seen in a few hundred years of his life; first there was this miko with her odd clothing standing in the foreground, then behind her were a fox, a female youkai exterminator and her brother, and finally in the background there were two figures laying on the floor lifelessly. The toad did not want to stay with the bizarre company a moment longer because he did not want to know what they had in store for him and Rin next.

"I will let her go if she has regained her health. Unfortunately, she doesn't seem to have fully recovered under her current condition," Kagome articulated, who was looking at Rin whose face had became a tint of red.

"...I feel fine," Rin answered softly.

"Oh really?" Kagome walked over to her and put a hand on the girl's forehead. "Well you don't feel fine to me."

"Just what seems to be the problem with her?" Jaken was getting quite annoyed.

"She's having what we called a fever and I believe you don't want to displease Sesshoumaru by bringing back a girl that has not fully recovered from her illness," Kagome speculated.

'She's right. Sesshoumaru-sama will scold me if he sees Rin is still not feeling well,' Jaken considered thoughtfully and inquired, "Then when will she restore her health?"

"...Jaken-sama?" Rin called. She didn't like the feeling of where this was going to lead her.

"Hopefully it would be in two days _if_ she doesn't get _distracted_," Kagome replied and Sango glared at her fainted husband which Kagome was referring to.

"Well then, Rin you stay here for now and I will come back to pick you up the day after tomorrow, " and the toad was on his way out.

"Chotto matte! Jaken-sama!" Rin called anxiously as the toad vanished from the house and went to the field to take Ah-Un with him.

_'Why_? _Just when I thought I can finally see Sesshoumaru-sama again_...and now I have to wait and stay here for another two days...' Rin felt extremely disappointed.

"I'm sorry Rin-chan...but you are staying with us for your own good...please understand," Kagome said while having an eye contact with Rin and the young girl nodded in response.

On the other hand, Kohaku was grateful that Rin would be in the group's company for the next few days. He was going to plan carefully on organizing the things that they were going to do because of the limited time they would share with one another. He also told himself that he would not hesitate to take action with the fact that he had been waiting for her and this opportunity for as long as he could remember. The young man believed his path was filled with hope and that god would guide him if he was to face difficulties.

"Well, Rin-chan welcome to our house. Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves yet," Kagome said excitedly.

"I'm Kagome. This is Sango-chan and her brother, Kohaku. They are the youkai exterminators of the villages. This fox youkai here is Shippo-chan and those two laying on the floor there is Inuyasha, the dog youkai and Miroku, the skilled monk," Kagome presented with a bright smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Rin-chan," Sango said friendly.

"We have met, don't you remember?" Kagome asked and Rin seemed quite puzzled.

"Well, maybe you don't because you were still young at that time. Anyways, let us rest. It has long passed midnight and allow me to bring you to your room," Kagome said, stretching out her tired muscles.

"Kagome-chan, let me help too," Sango spoke in delight. Rin said good night to the gentlemen before leaving the room with the two ladies and they were on their way to one of the quarters in the house.

"Ano...I don't know how I should thank you guys for helping me..." Rin said with a light blush.

"Don't mind it, we are happy to have guests once in a while," Sango smiled, who was walking beside Rin.

"That's right. Rin-chan please feel free to help yourself around the house and do remember to ask when you need anything," Kagome added, turning her head back to look at the two girls behind her. She felt responsible for Rin and was treating the girl like she was her own little sister.

"...If you don't mind...I have one question...Is Sesshoumaru-sama and Inuyasha related in anyway? ...I ask this because they look somewhat similar to me..." Rin questioned timidly without looking at the two kind ladies.

"What? You don't know? They are actually half-brothers." Kagome was surprised.

"Half-brothers? Really? No wonder why they look so alike in some ways...I didn't know about it until now because Sesshoumaru-sama never speak about his past or family...I have always wanted to ask him but thought it was quite inappropriate to do so...come to think about it...I don't know much about him even though I have been living with him for almost ten years now...I feel quite ashamed..."

"That's not your fault at all. It can't be helped because he has such a cold personality and he rarely speaks, that's the way he is. It can't be changed...or I should say no one dares to make him change..." Kagome explained and tried to soothe Rin while thinking of Inuyasha's half-brother.

"Oh, here we are. Please come on in Rin-chan." Sango opened a door to reveal a room with special decoration which seemed to be used by guests and the three girls stepped in. As Rin was studying the room, Kagome went over to the drawer against a wall and picked out a blue nightgown, "...This should fit..." Then she held it over to Rin, "Rin-chan, change into this before you sleep okay? Other than that, good night."

"Hope you get better soon. Oyasumi." Sango said smiling while closing the door of the room and left with Kagome. Then Rin walked over to the window to once again admire the beautiful moon before changing into the kimono Kagome had offered. She laid down on the soft bed and whispered, "Sesshoumaru-sama, oyasumi..." Later, she drifted off to a peaceful sleep with a contented smile. ( JV : _Oyasumi_ – Good night )

* * *

**

* * *

**

**_Japanese Vocabulary_**

_Chotto Matte_ – Wait

_Daijobu_– Are you okay?

_Hanyou_ – Half-youkai

_Houshi_– Monk

_Ohayoo_ – Good morning

_Youkai_ – Demon


	10. Chapter 9 : All Imperfect Things

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha **nor** do I have anything that has to do with this wonderful animation. It solely belongs to **Rumiko Takahashi**.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Frozen Tears of An Everlasting Love**

Chapter 9 : **_All Imperfect Things_**

In the deep forest, a white haired youkai was laying his back against a tree and his golden pair of eyes were gazing at the crescent moon in the starry night. Although he seemed bored sitting there motionlessly; yet his mind was occupied with the thought of Rin.

'...Why does the girl trouble this Sesshoumaru? She is merely a weak human...and mortals cause no concern at any rate...but why her?' He was confused and did not understand the reason as to why the image of Rin had been consistently reappearing in his vision. Also every so often, the phenomena of her melodic voice echoing his name could be heard. He thought it would be such a pity that the tune of her voice would never be heard if she was to stay muted for the rest of her life. Afterwards, he reflected on the calm sensation he experienced whenever the delicate scent of Rin were present.

The analogy between Rin and a rose was a perfect one; her pleasant fragrance, her pure beauty, her inevitable weakness of aging which is similar to how flowers would wither, and finally the potential menace she might bring like the prickles on a stem. Despite all the evident consequences, one would still drive himself to take the risk of claiming her for he was blind by her stunning attractions. And Sesshoumaru finally understood the reason of the numerous claims in the past. Although those pathetic youkai had ample of courage of intriguing a fight with him, yet they were not worthy for Rin and he would not allow such filthy weaklings to taint her chaste soul no matter what the cause might be. As he was thinking about Rin, he was reminded of the incident occurred that morning.

'...She did not seem affected earlier...yet this morning...she behaved differently...her voice...her smile...were not evident...and she was...crying...why...why is this human girl exceedingly difficult to understand? And why is this Sesshoumaru waiting for her because of her weakness?' He was feeling frustrated because of a single human girl and he growled at the thought.

Then his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Jaken's irritating voice was calling. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken and Ah-Un arrived and Sesshouamru turned to face the toad with his unwavering expression. He noticed someone was missing and this someone in particular was the one he had been waiting for, not the annoying toad. Why was the toad alone? What could have happened to her? His questions would be answered by getting a thorough explanation from Jaken. Yet he did not want to hear it say phases like 'I'm sorry' and 'forgive me' because those were the indications of Rin getting in an undesirable situation. So there he was sitting there waiting for the toad to open his mouth to speak as he was getting more impatient by each second, yet he remained silent and looked as calm as possible.

'...Oh no...how should I explain this to Sesshoumaru-sama? He would probably be mad if I tell him what happened in the forest right after Rin and I left him...' Jaken thought as his Lord was staring at him with fierce golden eyes.

"...Arr...Sesshoumaru-sama...Rin is...Rin is staying in the human village for two days to regain her health..." said the drowsy toad. Then Sesshoumaru turned his attention away, ignoring Jaken who fell limply onto the ground as sleep took over.

'...two days...maybe this Sesshomaru is destined to...' he thought as he stared blankly into spaces ahead.

* * *

The sunlight was shining on Rin's innocent sleeping profile as she was dreaming herself being together with her Lord again and that she felt warm and contented. She wished they could stay like that forever. Yet, Rin was brought back to reality when someone was knocking softly on the door of her room. Then Rin got up from the bed and opened the wooden door to see Kagome standing there with a beam.

"Oh...ohayoo..." Rin said shyly. ( JV : _Ohayoo_ – Good morning )

"Rin-chan ohayoo. Breakfast is almost ready and please let me bring you to the bathroom so you can get freshen up," Kagome replied lively. Then Rin nodded and closed the door to change as Kagome was standing outside waiting for her. Later, Rin came out of the room and followed Kagome to the bathroom. After Rin had refreshed herself, she went to the dining room to meet the group and had their breakfast for the day.

* * *

After having breakfast, the group was gathering on a field outside the village to have a discussion about the sudden appearance of Rin.

"So Rin-chan you are saying that you started to feel dizzy after you took a bath in the hot spring while the light rain was falling?" Kagome asked and Rin nodded in response.

"No wonder why you have a fever. Please don't do that again, your body will fall ill because of the hot and cold temperature it's experiencing at the same time," Sango explained.

"But it is fine now that she gets treated soon enough or else her condition would become more severe and this is all thanks to Kohaku," Miroku suggested.

"Kohaku...and everyone...thank you...you guys are helping me even though I'm only a stranger... arigato..." Rin had a light blush on her face.

"We are not strangers anymore by the time Kohaku brought you back last night," Shippo replied and Rin smile brightly at him.

"Shippo you are such a lucky boy...having this lovely lady smiling for you," Miroku said, looking jealous.

"Oh? You want Rin-chan to smile for you too?" Sango sent her husband a creepy glare.

"...Rin-chan, they are always like that, so please don't mind them..." Kagome explained. Then she noticed Inuyasha was shuffling her bag for food...which was pretty obvious...

"What are you doing?" Kagome snatched her bag back.

"I should be the one who's saying that! Give that back! I'm hungry!" Inuyasha was reaching over to get his hands on the sack that's filled with yummy food.

"We just had breakfast a few hours ago! What's wrong with you? Are you a food-consuming monster or something?" Rin was staring at the arguing couple and was reminded of her Lord whenever she saw Inuyasha.

"...Ano...Inuyasha...would you please tell me something about your family?" Rin asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the girl, confused.

"Huh? Why do you want to know about _that_?" Inuyasha stared at her.

"...I...I just want to know more about...past..." Her voice was so quiet, almost inaudible.

"About _WHAT_ past?"

"I think she is trying to say that she wants to know more about his past," Kagome explained to him.

_"HIS_ past? Who's this _HE_ you're referring to?"

"OF COURSE YOUR BROTHER! WHO ELSE? He's the only one who she is traveling with and she is asking you this because you are related to him!" Feeling quite frustrated, Kagome just yelled at him.

"Okay! Okay! I get it now! Just stop yelling into my ears will you!" Inuyasha snapped back and then turned to face Rin, looking serious. "...umm...Sesshoumaru's past...well...when I was a kid, I lived with my mother and her family, so I was separated from my father and him. Then later when my mother passed away...I started living on my own...over all these years...I have never lived with him...so I don't know anything about him...and we are only half-brothers...so..." he clarified naturally.

"...That's okay, thank you Inuyasha." Rin tried her best to display a smile. Then there was a moment of silence.

"Rin-chan, why don't you take a walk with Kohaku?" Kagome was trying to break the tension between the group. Kohaku, who remained silent during the conversation nodded and got up from his spot. Then Rin followed after him and the two left Inuyasha and the others.

"...I'm surprised that this girl has been living with Sesshoumaru for ten years...why didn't she stay in a village to lead a normal life? ...Why does Sesshoumaru allow her to travel with him? ...Doesn't he hate human?" Inuyasha questioned and everyone just shrugged.

* * *

Kohaku and Rin stopped at a field near their house in the village.

"Rin, please wait here. I will be right back." And Kohaku left in the direction of their house.

'I wonder what Sesshoumaru-sama might be doing right now?' Rin thought as she was sitting down to admire the cloudless sky. Then Kohaku reappeared with a bouquet of white roses in hand and sat down beside Rin.

"Rin, these are for you..." the young man said with a blush while handing the bouquet to Rin. On the other hand, the girl was stunned by the beautiful roses and was surprised because this was the first time she received flowers from anyone.

"Kohaku...arigato..." Rin said shyly.

"Rin...would you...would you stay here and live with us?"

"...I..." She was shocked and confused at the unexpected question.

"...I'm sorry...I should not have ask you such request..." He immediately knew the answer when Rin was not able to reply him and he smiled sadly to himself.

"But Rin, I do have something to tell you..." He stared at her intensely so he could have her full attention. "...There is this girl that I love...I have been waiting for her ever since I noticed her place in my heart...yet when I am finally able to meet her again...her heart already belongs to someone else...I don't know what I should do...should I tell her the feelings I have for her?"

"...Although you may not receive her love in return...you should still tell her how you feel...you should at least let her know that you actually love and cared about her..." Before Rin could finish, Kohaku wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. The girl was taken aback at his sudden action and trying to figure out the situation.

"...**Ko**...**Kohaku?**"

"...Rin...what would you do if I...if I tell you that you are the girl I have been waiting for? ...Would you accept me?" He asked as he closed his eyes and hugging the girl not wanting to let go, feeling desperate. Rin's eyes widened in shock and heat was flaring up on her cheeks at hearing his confession.

'..._Kohaku_!'

* * *

The toad opened his eyes and noticed it had already reached morning. Then he got up from the ground and went over to his Lord, who was sitting under a tree, "Ohayoo, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru stood up and started walking away, "Jaken, we are leaving."

"...? Aren't we staying here to wait for Rin?" He scratched his head at his Lord's order, feeling really confused.

"...I do not wish to repeat myself," Sesshoumaru stated coolly.

"...! Sesshoumaru-sama! We are leaving Rin?" Jaken asked, yet he received no response and decided to shut up before his Lord give him any punishment for questioning him. Jaken turned to look at the direction of the village in final before chasing after his lord.

* * *

Before going to sleep that evening, Rin announced to Kagome and her friends that she planned to leave the next morning.

"Rin-chan, why leave so early? You don't like living with us?" Sango asked.

"No, I enjoy living with you guys, it's just that I..."

"It's okay Rin-chan. You can always come back to visit us if you like," Kagome confirmed.

"Arigato..."

Then everyone went to their quarters to rest. Rin stood beside the window in her room and stared at the cherry moon in the dark sky, 'Sesshoumaru-sama...I finally get to see you again...' Then she got in bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Next morning...

"Rin-chan, are you sure you want to leave now? I thought Jaken is coming to pick you up?" Concern brought a frown on Sango's face.

"I want to give them a surprise by going back myself," Rin smiled to her.

"The forest is dangerous, let me take you back," Kohaku suggested.

"Thanks Kohaku, but don't worry, the distant between the village and where Sesshoumaru-sama is located is really close so I should be fine."

"Rin-chan, good bye," Kagome gave the girl a warm hug.

"Sorry to bother you in the past two days. Thank you very much for taking care of me! Bye!" Then Rin left in the direction of the forest with one of the white roses Kohaku offered in hand.

* * *

Rin entered the forest moments later. Strangely, fog was forming and the visibility lowered down to meters. There was also this eerie feeling which caused the girl to tremble slightly.

'...Sesshoumaru-sama...where are you? ...Don't worry Rin, if anything happens, Sesshoumaru-sama will always be there to save you, so just stay calm,' Rin thought to herself as she was looking at the white rose in her hand and she kept it because its coloured reminded her of her Lord's white hair. Then Rin came to an abrupt stop when she vaguely saw a faint white figure standing in the middle of the trail.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin called and was running over to the outline of the person. Suddenly, she paused and stood there frozen like a statue staring at the scene before her. There were actually two figures hugging and their outline blended together which gave Rin the illusion of seeing as one a moment ago. She unconsciously dropped the rose and her tears started to flow as the image of her Lord hugging another girl was being presented in front of her. She felt her heart turned into a fragile piece of thin ice, and that by witnessing this unpleasant scene, it could easily be shattered into a million pieces. Her precious hopes and wishes were flowing away along with her tears. Then she weakly kneeled down to pick up the rose on the ground, but she accidentally cut herself with its thorn and blood started to flow from the wound on her index finger of her right hand. Rin stood up slowly and looked at the blurry white figure one last time before turning away and taking off to an opposite direction, and leaving behind a white rose that was tainted with her blood...

'..._I should not have expected anything from the start_... _I'm only a weak human girl and that there would not be any outcome between the two of us_..._Isn't that was what the dream trying to show me?_ ..._I should have realized that_..._no_..._I knew that from the beginning_..._it was just that I have been turning myself away from the truth_..._and believing in something that would never happen_..._yet despite all that_..._I still_..._Sesshoumaru-sama_..._I still love you_...'

Rin stumbled across the unfamiliar woods and did not care where she was going. She only wished she could escape from her fate and to free her souls that were trapped by nothing but despair. Then suddenly she knocked herself down to the ground and when she tried to push herself up, she saw two mysterious female standing in front of her. A small girl with white hair and a mirror was staring at Rin blankly while the other taller woman with black hair and a fan, was studying the sight with distaste. Rin weakly pulled herself to a sitting position. Trails of tearstains lightly tinged her pale face; her dark hair and silk clothing were a little disheveled. She looked quite miserable and maybe a little despicable, even. She stared blankly at the two, not a bit frightened, she felt hopeless rather. She did not care what they were going to do to her, because her life, her dream that she always cherish and loved, has just been completely shattered. Then the white haired girl stepped up and held out her mirror. For some unknown reason, Rin's attention was drawn to it and her heart responded with a thump. Then her body felt heavy and she fell weakly onto the ground as darkness took over her vision.

"Hmph. How pathetic," the woman stated with disgust, holding her fan in hand.

"Kagura...let's go," the little girl voiced.

"Wakaruyo." Then the woman walked over to pick up the unconscious girl and laid her on the large white feather she had magically created. The two also mounted on the same platform and departed as the feather was gliding in wind. ( JV : _Wakaruyo_ – I got it/understood )

* * *

**

* * *

**

_**Japanese Vocabulary **_

_Arigato_ – Thank you

_Ohayoo_– Good morning

_Wakaruyo_ – An informal way of saying _I got it_ or _understood_

_Youkai_ – Demon


	11. Chapter 10 : Too Late for Regrets

**A/N** : I truthfully give my thanks to** Wakadori Ramen**, the new and first beta-reader for this story. She spent time editing errors and gave me helpful guidance and suggestions. **Wakadori Ramen**-san **Thank you very much.**

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha and Fruits Basket **nor** do I have anything that has to do with these two wonderful animations. They solely belong to **Rumiko Takahashi** and **Takaya Natsuki** respectively.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Frozen Tears of An Everlasting Love

Chapter 10 : **_Too Late for Regrets_**

A white piece of feather was drifting at a high-speed far above the ground...

'Why am I doing this! ...Or I should ask myself why I'm still taking orders from that bastard...It has been ten years and he still holds my heart...I'm the wind, why can't I be freed?' Kagura felt dreadful and frustrated as the image of the stupid jerk and his nasty tricks overran her mind. Her complains were then interrupted when she noticed a male with long white hair and a dark-haired girl riding on a black dragon alongside her and Kanna.

"They did put up a good show," Kagura stared at the group about fifty meters away. She then turned her attention onto the unconscious Rin laying beside her. "Such a nuisance, making us go through all that trouble just because of her... Do you know what Naraku wants with her?" she asked the small figure beside her who was holding a mirror. And at the moment, the looking glass was radiating with a pure white light and some form of strong mystical energy.

"The answer will be revealed at the right time," and came the words that carry no emotions belonging to the girl known as Kanna of the void, whose expressions and voice are forever bounded to be cold as the ice. "...But now we better hurry...I don't think it can hold _it_ much longer..." And she tightened the grip on her mirror with her small hands that transmit no warmth. Then the two groups traveling to the same destination increased their pace...

* * *

Two pairs of eyes witnessed the event that happened in the forest, and a small yellow cat came out from one of the bushes in the area after Kagura and her sister departed.

"This is just as what I had investigated when I traveled to the North...this is bad...Hurry Kirara! We have to inform this serious news to Inuyasha-sama!" said the flea sitting on the cat. Then, Kirara transformed and started rushing back to the village.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the forest...

The Youkai Lord had remained silent in the past few hours; yet Jaken, who was following closely behind and leading Ah-Un was aware of his mood and became quite alarmed by it. Then, the toad brought out all of his courage and asked, "Sesshoumaru-sama, where are we going?" And there was no response. Jaken sighed, confused with his Lord's odd decisions, and noticed the change of his behaviour lately; such as choosing the flower field for a resting area a few days ago and leaving Rin a few hours earlier this morning. He was accustomed to the unexpected ways of his Lord, but now he found him even more difficult to understand. He also felt lonely because Rin was no longer there to bother him with her childish antics and questions.

'Why did Sesshoumaru-sama decide to leave Rin this morning? Why didn't he do that earlier...like when she was young? Why now? ..._Did something happen between the two of them_?' While Jaken was absorbed in his own thoughts, Sesshoumaru was having the greatest trouble on concentrating.

'What is this disturbing feeling? Why do I feel like I have lost something important...?' Sesshoumaru thought while frowning slightly. The unfamiliar feeling alerted him and his keen senses detected an abnormal occurrence. He had no clue of what it was or where it took place. Yet, after he had arranged his thoughts, he noticed he was already flying with his full speed towards the direction of the village where Jaken had left Rin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Please wait! ...Oh no...Sesshoumaru-sama is leaving me too...It's only me and you now, Ah-Un. Well, let's go and search for our Lord," the toad sighed, not a single bit of enthusiasm in his tone. Then he started his travel, hoping he could find his Lord soon.

* * *

As Sesshoumaru neared the border of the village, the scent of Rin became more and more intense. He frowned again when he sensed a very faint smell of her blood and tears. He then landed on the area where her scent was the strongest and stared at the stained white rose on the ground where the smell of the girl's blood lingered.

'...Rin was here...and there were also two other youkai...The scent of Rin, her blood and...her tears...What possibly happened to her?...I just separated myself from her not too long ago...and this happened...Why? Why am I constantly worrying about her? Why can't I get my thoughts away from her? _To this Sesshoumaru_..._Rin is only a human girl and nothing more_...**_or is it_**?' he thought as he traced her scent along the forest path. He was tremendously frustrated at the situation at hand, and the feeling of anxiety was plaguing him. Regrets then flooded him when he picked up another familiar scent; the foulness of Naraku's bunshin, Kagura. Then, his tracking stopped when the scent of Rin and Kagura disappeared as he went further down the path. ( JV : _Bunshin_ – Detachment )

'...Naraku? ...Inuyasha claimed that he destroyed him ten years ago, and after that...there was not a single trace of him left behind. But if his detachment is still alive...then that means the pathetic hanyou did not defeat Naraku entirely, he just vanished and had been hiding himself for recovery...Now he resurfaces again...and he took Rin with him...This time the obligation of Naraku's demise belongs to this Sesshoumaru. And I will show him the consequence for interfering with my affairs.' Then Sesshoumaru departed the area and began his search for Naraku...and Rin...

* * *

Inuyasha and the others were having their lunch in the dinning room...

"...Mmm...This is yummy..." mumbled Inuyasha, who was devouring his bowl of delicious ramen at the moment. ( JV : _Ramen_ – Japanese instant noodle )

"Inuyasha, would you please show some manners? It's not like the ramen has legs and it's gonna disappear on you," Miroku asserted with his mouth full.

"You too, Houshi," said Sango and glared at her husband who was sitting beside her.

"Kohaku, what's wrong? You don't feel well?" Kagome looked over to Kohaku who was staring blankly at his lunch.

"...Gomen...but I have lost my appetite...please excuse me..." he replied. Then he got up from his seat and started his way towards the door. Yet Kirara appeared at the doorway and blocked him from exiting the room. "...Kirara?" Then the cat transformed back to its small form and jumped onto Sango's lap.

"Kirara! You're back! I missed you so much," Sango said, hugging her dear friend and Kohaku sat down with the group again.

"Did everything go fine..." before Miroku could finish, Inuyasha interrupted by slapping his face with his palm. He removed his hand and revealed a squashed flea.

"Myouga ji-ji? I thought Kirara sent you up North to investigate something. Why did you return?" asked the dog youkai and he just finished his ramen. ( JV : _Ji-Ji_ – Grandpa/Old man )

"Inuyasha-sama, I'm here to inform you of the result I received from my investigation," replied Myouga, who was currently standing on Inuyasha's hand.

"Well you better explain it clearly. I don't want to waste my time listening to some stupid theories that we won't understand."

"...Arr...Inuyasha...I think you should say 'theories that '**I**' won't understand, not '**we**' because that only applies to you, not us," Shippo corrected. Then Inuyasha got up from his seat, going to give the little fox a _little_ punishment for its statement but...

"Osuwari." Kagome called calmly and unfortunately the youkai landed unwillingly to the hard floor, which was expected as always.

"...WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO INTERRUPT ME!" Inuyasha snapped as he was sitting up.

"IF I DON'T STOP YOU THEN THERE WILL BE CHOAS IN THE ROOM! AND I DON'T WANT TO WASTE MY TIME CLEANING UP!" Kagome yelled back.

"Ano...Inuyasha and Kagome-sama, I think it would be better if we listen to what Myouga-sama has to say," Miroku suggested and was trying to calm the two. Then everyone remained silent and waited for the flea to speak.

"...There have been rumours about a castle in the North being attacked and conquered by a group of youkai around a month ago, yet no one has seen them nor was anyone sure of the reason behind their action...So I decided to examine the issue by taking a trip up North...Along the way, I gathered information from numbers of villages. Most of the villagers are concerned about their safety because they are afraid the youkai will attack and kill them, which happened to be the outcome of the people who lived in the castle. I was determined to find the true identity of those wicked beings, yet...I was unable to find any clues regarding the rumours...But I noticed it was awfully peaceful there...like all the youkai hided their way or disappeared. Maybe it's just a rumour and there isn't really a castle infested with powerful youkai...Or maybe it is true but they concealed themselves with a barrier, which would be why I couldn't find any details..." Myouga explained.

"So, you are saying that there's this group of new enemies residing at a castle in the North, and you are not sure if it actually exist or not," Inuyasha voiced, his golden eyes were locked onto the flea.

"Correct...but I'm not finished yet...After that, I decided to leave the Northlands. Just when I thought I would return without any special information, I witnessed...or I should say Kirara and I witnessed a very surprising sight not too far away from this village and it is crucial to this mystery. But before I continue with this issue, Inuyasha-sama please allow me to move away from your hand so you won't make any contact with me due to your agitation from hearing the shocking news coming up. And contact meaning I wish not to have any unnecessary injuries during this conversation," said the flea and jumped onto the table from Inuyasha's palm. 'Okay now I'm safe.'

"What I saw in the forest was...Naraku's bunshin, Kagura and Kanna were..." Everyone was shocked from hearing this unexpected information.

"Naraku's bunshin?" Miroku and Kagome called out.

"Are you sure? We defeated Naraku ten years ago and Miroku's air void vanished, too," said Sango, feeling quite uncertain.

"Yeah. Maybe you made a mistake, you know...old people can't really see things clearly that their eyes become weaker and weaker as they age," Shippo suggested casually.

"Would you show some respect to this elder! And I am positive that I saw the two of them. Kirara saw it too," Myouga defended, who was jumping up and down on the table. Inuyasha reached out his right arm and slammed his hand against the wooden platform, squashing the flea again.

"Why didn't you tell us that earlier! Going in circles and telling us your tedious stories!" Inuyasha stare, angry at the flea, which on the table at the moment.

"Inuyasha-sama, I had to start the topic from the beginning because you told me to explain the information clearly earlier...and I was not finished with my last sentence," Myouga had become as flat as a piece of paper from the friendly contact he got from his dear master even though he was cautious enough to spare some distant away from him. And sadly, it seems any scheme of escaping is utterly futile in all circumstances.

"What! You mean there is more? You saw Kagura, Kanna, and what? Naraku? Or another new detachment he has?"

"No, Inuyasha-sama. I saw them taking a girl wearing a lavender-coloured kimono."

"What! That's..." called Kagome.

"Rin!" Kohaku got completely shaken.

"They took Rin-chan?" Sango asked anxiously.

"So Naraku survived the last battle...and now after all these years he reappears...In addition to that, the bastard kidnapped Rin too, which means Sesshoumaru will also be involved in this conflict. But aside from that...what does Naraku plan to do with the fact that the mystical power of Shikon no tama had already vanished? There isn't anymore powerful subject for him to obtain...well not that I know of...But I just don't quite understand what he wants with Rin though..." Inuyasha reflected carefully.

"No one really knows the answer to that. But I do know that we must help Rin-chan before Naraku does anything to harm her." Kagome exchanged her gaze with Inuyasha.

"...I should have persisted in taking her back to the forest...I should not have let her go alone..." Kohaku finally realized the worst consequence of not grasping all the possible opportunities of protecting her. Tremendous weight of regret was oppressing against his chest, pushing him to the state of resentment. '...I should have insisted in not letting her leave me...then this would not have happened...Rin...'

* * *

_Flashback_...

"...**Ko**...**Kohaku?**"

"...Rin...what would you do if I...if I tell you that you are the girl I have been waiting for? ...Would you accept me?" He asked as he closed his eyes and hugging the girl not wanting to let go, feeling desperate. Rin's eyes widened in shock and heat was flaring up on her cheeks at hearing his confession.

"...Kohaku...I..." Rin said as she was pushing herself away from his strong hold.

"I'm glad that you are willing to tell me your feelings...but I...I just can't get myself away from him...I can't survive without him...I don't know how I would ended up if I lost him and I don't want to think about it because I know that I can't...I'm...sorry...Kohaku..." She frowned slightly as she stared at the bouquet of white roses on her lap.

"He is Sesshoumaru...right?" Kohaku asked and Rin nodded lightly in response without looking at the speaker.

"...I know you would tell me...that I will have a better life if I stay here and live with you and the others than going back to the side of a youkai who's cold and unemotional...But to me...he has been treating me better than anyone I know...Please don't get me wrong here...I'm not saying that you are not nice to me...it's just that..._he is always the one I think of when I'm feeling happy_..._lonely_..._and sad_... " Then she paused to stared at the sky above. "When I was young, I used to imagine myself being in a regular family and to live happily with my father, mother and brother...But as I grow older...I terminated that thought, for I finally realized I no longer needed that. And I'm satisfied with what I have now, _I only need him to be there with me_..._and to me that is all that matters_...I'm glad that I have been staying with him in the past and not living in a village..._if not then I would not be able to know about his existence and to experience all the different feelings I have whenever I'm with him_." The blush on her cheeks have become close to a shade of red as she spoke about her Lord and she had been thinking about him during the past few minutes. Then she felt greatly embarrassed when she realized the things she said earlier and she lowered her head again, "Kohaku, I'm so sorry for making you listen to my childish thoughts..."

"Rin, they are not childish at all. I'm happy that you told me your actual feelings. Thank you." Kohaku smiled to her while patting her head. Then Rin looked up at him with her pair of sparkling eyes, "Thank you for understanding my feelings...arigato..."

Kohaku nodded, "Rin, I wish you the best."

"You too," she replied with a beam.

_End flashback_...

* * *

'...Rin...In the end...you were hurt because of him...He was not there for you when you needed him, he was not there to protect you. And most importantly, is he willing to do anything for you? ...But to me...I would sacrifice everything just to make you smile...and that was what I decided to do ten years ago, to wait for you and believed that someday I would be there for you and protect you. Yet I am not the lucky one who is destined to walk that path but him. He's the one you truly love and you would only be happy when you are with him and no one else...Yet Rin...you have suffered a lot all because of him...and after all these times, you still believe it is worth loving him?' Kohaku frowned as pain struck at him and everyone in the room was looking at him silently.

"Kohaku, it was not you fault at all, so please don't feel stressed out. And besides, we are going to help Rin-chan now, so don't worry about it too much," Kagome said, trying to ease his anxiety.

"So Naraku's up North with his new barrier...I hope we can track him down as soon as possible and that my Tetsusaiga can break the barrier, because I believe he must be much stronger than before..." stated Inuyasha.

"Don't worry, everything would work out fine just like it has always been, and we also have an additional professional youkai exterminator, so I'm quite confident with this up coming battle. Right? Kohaku?" asked Miroku and Kohaku nodded in response.

"Why don't we get going? I'm really worried about Rin-chan," said Sango and she got up from her seat.

"Good luck, Inuyasha-sama. I will stay here and wait for your good news when you return," declared the old flea.

"No, don't you dare think that you can sit here and relax, because you are coming with us," said Inuyasha, picking up the struggling Myouga with his claws.

"Well! Let's get going! ...But before that...Kagome! Bring everything you have in that bag, because I don't want to fight Naraku with an empty stomach or be at a disadvantage because of that." Everyone could do nothing but sweatdropped at Inuyasha's peculiar wisdom.

After struggling...or getting prepared with their supplies for awhile, Inuyasha and his friends started their journey up North to defeat Naraku one last time.

* * *

A white feather and a black dragon landed on one of the courtyards of the castle grounds. The white-haired male and the girl dismounted from the dragon and walked towards the direction of Kagura. The dragon transformed itself into a male human figure with short black hair and part of his face was covered by his bangs hanging on the left side.

"What are we supposed to do with her now?" a five foot tall lady with long black hair and a pink kimono voiced.

"...Take her to her room...and we have tasks to do before she wakes..." Kanna answered coolly and left the group to give her reports to Naraku. Kagura followed her sister into the castle.

"Let me take her," said the white-haired male with bright golden eyes as he lifted the unconscious Rin into his arms.

"This way," said the girl and the three mysterious individuals disappeared into the dark fortress concealed by Naraku's barrier.

* * *

Kanna stopped at one of the many doorways in the castle. Beyond the entrance, she saw Naraku staring outside the window which he was sitting next to. She moved in front of him while holding her mirror firmly and Kagura just lay her back against the door-frame and look at the exchange of the two in the room. Naraku switched his interest to the mirror which was showing Rin's sleeping form. Then the image faded away and was replaced with a pure light. Its immense power was emitting around the looking glass and Naraku was fascinated by its enormous energy.

'This is the power I have been craving for the past ten years when I had discovered the girl and the immeasurable passion her held. I supposed that it will become handy and indeed it did not disappoint me...' Then the hanyou wearing a dark slate blue hakama and kimono with a purple sleeveless topcoat stood up and placed his right hand on the cold surface of the mirror. '...Although it is not as great as the power of Shikon on Tama...this is far more than enough to destroy the two Inu-Youkai and their company...I shall get my revenge and rule the world with my new power...kukuku...' he thought with a crooked smile.

Then he felt his power was being combined with the pure and vast energy as the white light was gradually disappearing into the darkness. 'This strength...her passion...is her weakness and that's what made her so vulnerable...In contrast...this would raise my power to become a more superior self. The girl should be grateful that I carried the negative traits away from her. And in fact she was suffering because of that...I ought to demand some form of gratitude from her when she wakes...' Naraku reflected attentively. He removed his hand from the mirror after the light had completely vanished along with the energy.

"What should we do with her now? Should I finish her off?" Kagura asked, pondering about Naraku's next set of plans.

"Not yet...she still has some uses..." Naraku stared at her from the corner of his eyes.

"But she's going to wake up soon...You are planning on letting her stay here?"

"You have some other ideas or suggestions, Kagura?" He sent his ignorant detachment a creepy glare. "Tell Hatori to erase her memory...And to avoid her from recovering her memory, just destroy all the belongings she has with her...I want to eliminate every possibility of getting situation out of hand...and not planning on dealing with problems that are unnecessary. Also...I don't care how you plan to do it, but you _must_ get rid of her disturbing smell...Her body reeks with Sesshoumaru's scent and it sickens me..." Then Kagura left with the orders she received and was on her way to the girl's room.

'Is he ever going to stop giving me his troublesome orders? If he wants those silly things done that much then why doesn't he just do it himself! Why am I **always** the one who ended up doing everything because of his stupid plans!'

She stopped and opened the door next to her to reveal three figures standing in the room while the unconscious Rin was laid weakly on a bed.

"Yo, I have orders from Naraku," Kagura declared with annoyance and the three just stared at her blankly.

* * *

**

* * *

**

_**Japanese Vocabulary** _

_Bunshin_ – Detachment

_Ji-Ji_ – Grandpa/Old man

_Ramen_ – Japanese Instant Noodle


	12. Chapter 11 : Believing in Desires

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha and Fruits Basket **nor **do I have anything that has to do with these two wonderful animations. They solely belong to **Rumiko Takahashi** and **Takaya Natsuki** respectively.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Frozen Tears of An Everlasting Love

Chapter 11 : **_Believing in Desires_**

With his solid expression, he stood there staring at the field before him. Branches and clusters of Hydrangea were waving in the soft wind as the scarlet sun disappeared down the horizon. The indifferent features remained him of the time he last saw her genuine contentment. He spent the day searching in the south region but found no clue on her whereabouts. At a time like this, he should be searching for trace in other areas, not thinking of her being here or the incident occurred that day. Confused at his action, he did not know why he came here. Perhaps the desire in his unconscious tumbled his senses and initiated the impulse of wanting to see her. And by coming to this place with distinctive memories - _his memories of the girl_; his _desire_ has temporary been fulfilled and he was able to _see_ her. He could feel himself swamped by her scent as the fragrance of the field bathed his senses. Then he frowned at the thought of Rin being held captive by Naraku, not knowing what that bastard would do to her. Sesshoumaru could only think of one reason behind his evil scheme; Naraku knew the girl was his weakness and again planned to use her against him like ten years ago...and it was not a pleasant memory to both him and Rin. Previously, the safety of the girl was not that of a significant to him, he only perceived her as a child who was incapable of protecting herself. But now he felt different about her existence and confused. Anger, anxiety...and fear, all these feelings he had never experienced before, were surging within him like endless waves. He felt weak and vulnerable which he least wanted to admit. _Rin was indeed his weakness_..._but_...

He somehow felt his heart stirred as he was reflecting on the situation he has with Rin. This is extremely odd...the heart of the ruthless Youkai Lord is known to be cold and distant like the ever frozen ice in the North. Deep within him, there is this thick layer of ice, a barrier that prevented anyone from reaching his heart. And he had been living like that, aloof and unfeeling ever since he was young. Yet, the layer that isolated him from having weak emotions was no longer there, and it was all because of that girl...she has somehow melted her way through to his soul..._because of Rin_..._his ever frozen heart starts to beat again_...

Later, he departed the area and headed east in search for clues. As he was walking through the forest path, he encountered a group of youkai and noticed they were engaged in some sort of a struggle. However, he was not a bit interested in their issue but only knew they were obstructing his way. Some of them were aware of his arrival and turned their attention away from the youkai who was sitting weakly on the ground with a large pack.

"...Get out of my way," feeling displease about the sight, Sesshoumaru declared with his unchanging expression. He already had enough trouble dealing with his feelings and disturbance was not what he was looking for, yet...

"Nani?" said one of youkai from the group.

"Did you not hear what I said? ..._Get out of my way_!" with that, Sesshoumaru motioned his right arm as his venom whip slashed the inferior creatures into pieces. And what laid there were the remains of those disgusting beings. As the shocked youkai with his pack, was looking at the white-haired saviour with amazement, Sesshoumaru just walked away unaffectedly like nothing had happened.

"...Please wait!" called the seated youkai and was getting up from its position. The Youkai Lord ignored him and continued with his search.

"Please allow me to repay you..."

Then Sesshoumaru stopped in his steps, "There is nothing I need from the likes of you," he stated coldly.

"...Well...you are right...There's nothing I could do for you...but please accept this as a sign of my gratitude." The elder with white hair and beard took out a gem from his sack and held it over to Sesshoumaru. The Inu-Youkai turned and stared blankly at the transparent stone that was emitting with blue light.

"I'm just a weak old man who loves to travel and dig for rare stones just like this one. Those greedy folks that you saved me from, told me to surrender this. Well, this is not the first time...things like this happen and I often get myself into big trouble. I guess that's part of my job. Well...this crystal here is one of the rarest I have seen in a few hundred years of my life. I spent the past few months searching for this in one of the caves located up North. It has been said that it will grant its owner with eternal happiness."

"...If that is the case...why are you still giving me this?"

"This old man has nothing that is worthy for you except this. And you are the perfect owner because I do not want it to be in the hands of some lowly creatures. No one but you deserve to have this crystal. Please take it with you; I have been through a lot of dangerous situations in search of this little treasure. Speaking of dangerous situations...I found it quite difficult to live in the East lately. It seems the population of youkai in the Northern region has decreased and most migrated to other areas. Maybe it's because of the rumour about the appearance of a powerful and wicked being in the Northland."

"Sorry for telling you all my tiresome stories. Anyways, please..." Not bother answering the old man, Sesshoumaru started to walk away. "Wait! Take this please! I'm sure it will become handy for you someday."

"I have no interest with your materials." Then the Youkai Lord once again drifted away with the gentle wind and headed off in the north direction.

"...In case he changes his mind, I should enhance and store it for him," said the old man and left the area with his pack of jewels in hand.

'...Naraku...I have finally found you...now your demise awaits...' Sesshoumaru thought with a calm expression, yet at the same time he struggled with feelings that lied deep within because of a certain someone...All the feelings that were once locked in his unconscious are now spreading through his senses and greatly affecting him to the point where he supposed himself would collapse _if anything were to happen_...

* * *

High above the ground, a two headed dragon was traveling at a moderate speed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...where could you be?" sighed Jaken, who was sitting on Ah-Uh. "I wonder how Rin reacted when she found out Sesshoumaru-sama left her that day. Well, that's in the past. Now I must first find..." Then he spotted a giant-yellow form floating in the sky and decided to investigate the suspicious figure.

"How long does it take us to get there! It seems we've been traveling for hours...man...this thing moves slow!" whined the Inu-Youkai, who stood frozen on the platform as the gentle wind brushed against his white hair.

"Don't blame it on Tanuki-san, Inuyasha. He's doing his best and we should thank him for helping us too. Without him, we would walk for a week just to get to Naraku's hideout. So just be patient, we will be there soon. Besides, you are the one who demanded for supplies back there and that's why we started off late," replied Kagome, feeling a bit annoyed.

(A/N : This Tanuki-san is a racoon-like demon that has the ability to transform itself into many different things. It travels with Miroku and acts as his assistance when the monk helps save villages from being attack by youkai. Well, that's what the villagers thought _houshi-sama_ was doing, but in fact half of the time it is just a prank or I should say Miroku is just _an actress in a play_. There weren't really any youkai, Miroku just wanted to get paid by tricking people with the help of Tanuki. And in this story, Tanuki acts as a source of transportation for Inuyasha and gang. That's actually its main job in the series too.)

"Do you think we can make it in time? We still need to search for clues though when we reached north, because Naraku's jyaki is concealed by his barrier," Sango suggested with concern while patting a sleeping Kirara on her lap. ( JV :_Jyaki_ – Evil aura )

"Well, with the help of Myouga-sama, it will probably take us a few days to search for Naraku's new fortress," replied Miroku who was sitting behind Inuyasha.

"Yeah. Myouga-jiji, you better be positive about the location we're going," Inuyasha added as he stared into spaces ahead.

"Inuyasha-sama! You should not drag this old man into your matters and not to mention this one is extremely dangerous too," complained the flea, who was crawling on the neck of the white-haired youkai.

"Too bad, you were the one who informed us the information," Inuyasha replied and slapped his hand against his neck when he felt a sting.

"I hope Rin is alright. I think she is really nice and it is surprising to know that she has been traveling with Inuyasha's brother. How can the two of them live together for such a long time with the fact that they're polar opposites of each other?" questioned Shippo who was eating his lollipop.

"Shippo-chan, I suggest you to ask Rin-chan for an answer to that after we rescued her, because I also want a clear explanation from her too." Kagome smiled to herself. She was getting excited about the mystery behind Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"Feh! Why are you getting so ecstatic about this? It's not like there's anything special or intriguing about it. It's just Sesshoumaru and a human gir...WHAT? A GIRL? Why would he get himself involve with _a girl_? Arr...that's..._something interesting to think about_," Inuyasha reflected with an evil smirk.

"That's what I've been pondering about...maybe we should do _something_ about this," suggested Kagome.

"...You're right," agreed Inuyasha and the two exchanged their gaze as if they were planning evil plots.

Surprised by their union thoughts, the others were staring at them with doubts and worry. "For once they agree with each other," said the little fox.

"Yea...and somehow I have a bad feeling about this..." added Miroku, "Mmm...Anyways...So...Sesshoumaru and Lady Rin have been living together...Actually, can we say that he's her guardian to conclude this?"

"Well...maybe or maybe not..." replied Sango, who was wondering what her husband was getting at.

Then the houshi continued, "Let's be irrational here. If he really is her guardian, then he must have cared for this human girl."

"Right..." nodded his wife, who was getting more and more suspicious about the monk.

"If he cared for her, then he supposedly would not want her to be involved in undesirable situations."

"Right."

"He would probably do something or protect her when she's in danger or someone treated her inappropriately," the houshi suggested as he refreshed his mind with the incidents occurred a few days ago. Or the _contact_ that took place between Rin and him to be more precise.

"Yes..."

"He might even be angry." And the image of a displeased Sesshoumaru was roaming in his head.

"Yes."

"Then I'm in GREAT DANGER."

"Yea...WHAT?" For a second, Sango was surprised by his claim and did not understand what he meant. Then, realization hit her and she voiced, looking unconcerned. "Oh, are you regretting about what you did to Rin-chan? Well, I think you deserve it even if Sesshoumaru decides to kill you."

"Sango, how could you say that? I'm your husband, don't you worry about my safety?" Miroku was getting _really_ concern about this and trying to think of a solution.

"Nope. People should learn from the punishment of their wrongs and especially those with distorted minds," not looking at her love, Sango replied as if she was not involved with any problems her husband created.

"I don't stand a chance at all if he decides to kill me! ...Maybe I should beg him to spare my life...yea...That's it! Maybe I'm able to convince him. Sounds good?" And he received no reply. The poor houshi then begged with teary eyes, "Please...Sango?...Kohaku? ...Please...anyone...give some suggestions to this unfortunate houshi..." Silence was among the group once again. "Hey! Come on guys! What's the..."

"You were only being irrational, remember?" prompted Shippo, who just finished the treat he received from Kagome.

"...Arr...you're right... No, wait! But there are also chances of Sesshoumaru being irrational! No, seriously he might beat me to death if he really is in _that kind of a relationship_ with Lady Rin..." Others paused at his last statement while Inuyasha laughed his head off about the idea.

"But the problem here is, will he do anything to you at all?" clarified Kohaku, who had remained silent during the whole conversation and Inuyasha's laughter was interrupted. "With his personality...I doubt your life would be at threat." Everyone was surprised by his reasonable idea.

"He's right. Sesshoumaru would most likely remain impassive about what Miroku-sama considered to be his _life threat_," Kagome agreed thoughtfully.

"Inuyasha-sama, we should deal with the problem of your friend's life threat at another time because now we have an incoming," warned Myouga.

"Yes! That's more like it! I've been waiting for some action!" And Inuyasha swung out his Tetsusaiga. "It's Naraku's minion or not, I'll still slice my way through!" Myouga cheered for his youkai master while Shippo just sighed.

As the figure approached the group, Inuyasha lost all his interest and sighed in defeat. It was the youkai he least wanted to fight and see, and thought he was going to have the worst nightmare because of its reappearance. Then he sheathed his sword in an unenthusiastic manner while others stared at the creature with annoyance and disgust.

"What? It's only the ungracious hanyou and his friends," called Jaken while pulling on Ah-Un's rein. No response from the group because no one bothered to argue with the toad. "Why are you here? Where's Rin? Aren't you people supposed to be with her?" He questioned as his eyes wondered through the group on the yellow form. Feeling guilty about the cause, everyone remained silent, and looked at each other helplessly.

"...She was kidnapped by Naraku," not looking at the toad, Inuyasha explained.

"Na...Naraku! Was he not dead?"

"That's what we thought...but unfortunately that's not the case...that bastard hided himself for ten years...and now he's located up North," Inuyasha continued in a monotone.

The toad was confused about the shocking news, 'Could the sudden disappearance of Sesshoumaru-sama be related to this?'

"How did Rin got kidnapped? I thought you were taking care of her! You humans are all irresponsible creatures!"

"We admit it's our fault and we are sorry for this, okay? And now we are on our way to save her from Naraku," Kagome added while frowning a little.

"Hmph! You foolish humans are going to rescue Rin? You have got to be kidding me. Is it not enough to fail once but twice? You inferior creatures should know your place and behave as well. It is for your own benefits after all. And don't bother coming, because Sesshoumaru-sama can take out Naraku easily by himself. You will only interrupt him with your foolish acts when you joined. And Inuyasha, don't forget you are only a hanyou and have already failed once. Just with these two reasons, your right of getting involved in this battle simply gets demolished." Then Jaken smirked in victory as Inuyasha stared at him in shock. A moment later, the toad left in the north direction, and leaving behind the group that was in a state of disbelief. They were surrounded by a strange atmosphere and remained silent for some time.

"...Inuyasha...It's okay...You don't have to mind too much about what Jaken said," Kagome input as she rested her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"That's right! He's just an overgrown toad that knows nothing!" added the little fox.

"..." Inuyasha just stood there, muted.

"...We should not be the only one to be blamed on..." said Kohaku and everyone stared at him with puzzled expression except Inuyasha, who was blankly looking into spaces ahead. "...Sesshoumaru should also be responsible...because of him...Rin is..." the male youkai exterminator whispered with anger as his hands tightly closed into fists.

After the unexpected encounter, Myouga noticed it was the chance for it to persuade its master, "...Inuyasha-sama, I believe Sesshoumaru-sama is able to deal with Naraku on his own. So how about we turn back..."

"No! There is no way we are turning back! And I'm not going to let Sesshoumaru take away all the fun...We must defeat Naraku!" feeling enraged, Inuyasha exclaimed while squeezing the flea to death. And relieved about Inuyasha, Kagome smiled brightly in response.

"Yeah Inuyasha! That's the spirit!" cheered Shippo, who was jumping on his feet.

"...I swear someday I will show that toad what it takes to call me a worthless hanyou! Let's go!" And the group continued their journey to Naraku's defeat.

* * *

Inside a castle, there laid this girl who was trying to clarify the situation in the dark. The area was surrounded by a pleasant scent and relaxation calmed her as she inhaled. For a moment, she wanted to lay there to wait for the darkness to fade away, but thought nothing would be done if she remained there unmoving. So she positioned herself up and noticed there were dim light beaming through a window. Then, she moved to the edge of the bed and tried to get on her feet. Unluckily, she stumbled and shut her eyes tightly in response as her body was falling against the hard floor. In an instant, she landed on her front but strangely she felt no pain of crushing into anything rigid. Except she found her face buried in something soft and she sneezed at its intense aroma. Being lost in the dark, she frowned and panicked at her situation. Then she tried to breathe in evenly to calm herself. This time she didn't feel the calmness she experienced earlier, but only sensed the increase of her heart beat. Somehow the pleasant scent disturbed her and she was puzzled by its natural existence. Nonetheless, she weakly pushed herself up and grabbed a hand full of soft and moisture objects that were placed over the area.

"...What...are these?" the girl questioned as she traced the edges of the featherlike materials with her slender fingers. Then, holding a cluster of those fragile bits and pieces, she slowly walked towards to the window as her bare feet made contact with the cold yet soft surface. The pale girl stood still with a blank expression as she pushed open the wood window, welcoming the warm radiance to once again shine on her cool skin. Yet to her disappointment, she was greeted with arctic wind and pallid snowflakes. Although she did not find what she wished for, she was still fascinated by the quiet and undisturbed scene outside. Faint light was shining against the white that rested on tree branches and the silent landscape. In effect, surfaces were glimmering with mysterious azure light which the girl was stunned with. She was admiring the sight as the scent continued to drown her sense. She felt light-headed; not sure of whether it was the cause of the scenery or the intoxicated fragrance. She thought she would never be able to discover all the beauty in this picture even if she was to spend her life gazing at it.

As the girl was lost in her thoughts, her raven hair was swaying with the wind while her silky face went pale as cold breezes brushed against her repeatedly. After a few moments, she unwillingly withdrew herself from the white fantasy when her fragile body quivered weakly in response to the cold temperature. Then, she stared at the bunch of substance on her hand under the dim light shining through the window, feeling surprised. Pieces of red and white petals of roses were being carried away from her palm by currents of cool air. She traced their movements in the wind until some landed on the white bed and stationed along with few other pieces which were originally there. These were what she knocked herself against in the dark some moments ago. She knitted her eyebrows slightly as she studied the room with the floor covered by a layer of rose petals. Then she turned and faced the window, to once again look at the site outside. Yet, this time she was not gazing with amazement but doubts.

'...What is this place? ...Where...am I?' She questioned herself as if she had finally awaked from the world of illusions, the world where things are all perfect. Then she half-closed the window before walking over to the entrance of the room. On her way, she noticed a tall iron floor mirror was located against a wall. And in reaction, she stopped to examine the image being reflected upon the looking glass. She placed her hand on the cold surface and traced the outline of a figure wearing a dark blue obi and a light cobalt kimono with elaborate patterns that dragged all the way down to the ground.

She continued to stare at the mirror, greatly confused, "...Who is..."

Then she turned her attention to the doorway when she heard the sound of someone sliding open the wooden door of the room. In delight, a young lady with a pink kimono crashed onto the girl standing in the room.

"Rin-chan! I...I can't believe it! You have finally awaked! It's been two years..." The girl, who was in a state of confusion, stared at the stranger that was hugging her tightly.

'...Rin? Who is she referring to? ..._Is she_..._calling me_?' thought the girl who was feeling extremely confused. "...Ano..."

Then the lady with long black hair that was pinned behind her head, released and looked at the girl before her. "Rin-chan? What's wrong? You don't feel well?"

"...Please excuse me...but...I don't think we have met..."

"Oh Rin-chan, that was a good one. But let's save the fun until later, okay? Now let's go see Naraku-sama and everyone," said the girl while dragging Rin by her hand.

Rin was feeling suspicious about everything that occurred after she regained conscious, and on instinct she yanked her hand out of the stranger's hold after being pulled for a few steps. Strange. Everything...the snow...the rose petals on the ground and...this girl...they all seemed extremely odd to her.

"Who...who are you? What is this place? And..._who am I_?" The girl on the other hand was taken aback by the sudden movement and was looking at the speaker in shock.

"...Rin? ...Seriously you don't remember me?" Rin continued to stare at her distrustfully in response. "...What? ...This...can't be...No! Rin-chan! You can't! You can't forget me! I'm your best friend, Kagura, Sohma Kagura! ...Why? ...Why do things have to happen this way? ...First you lost conscious two years ago...and now you woke up yet you don't remember me..." The girl was weeping in sorrow while Rin was surprised by her sudden outburst.

"I slept for two years?..."

"...Don't you even remember Naraku-sama or the incident that occurred before you fell unconscious?" Feeling lost, Rin slanted her head to one side. "...If that's the case...the only thing I could do for you is to bring your memories back." The girl stated while brushing her tears away and started to exit the room.

In one of the many dark hallways, Kagura was leading the way while Rin followed closely behind. Although she felt uneasy about the foreign environment, she still wanted to uncover the truth behind the mystery. She didn't want to be left hanging in the midst; she was desperate to know her past and...her true identity.

* * *

"Come on Hatori! Let's go out and have fun! Now's not the time to be studying; you can do that anytime you want! We have to make use of the snow out there before it melts!" begged a male with golden eyes and long white hair draping behind his back.

"This is the North; we don't have to worry about when the snow melts." Hatori, who was looking at the scroll in his hands, replied coolly.

"...Oh, you're right...But still! Let's go before I bored myself to death!" The black haired gentleman was being pulled away from the ground which was where he was sitting initially. Hatori got used to his cousin's troublesome acts, so he just ignored him like always and continued with his reading. Then the two in the room turned their attention away from what they were doing when someone knocked softly on the door. On instinct, the white-haired male ran over to open the door and was surprised by the two ladies standing outside.

"Rin-chan! ...Am I dreaming or is it really you? Oh! I missed you sooo much!" Rin just stood there unmoving as the figure with white hair brought her small form into his arms. Then Rin blushed as she thought it was the second time of her being embraced by strangers in that same hour. She did not understand why these people she had never met acted so friendly to her. Then the male freed the girl from his hold and stared at her warm-heartedly.

"I'm glad to see you again," he stated and Rin blushed intensely when she noticed the person with golden eyes and silky white hair is actually a male. She was stunned by his beauty; he was like a charming prince in one of the fairy tales.

"Rin-chan, sorry to interrupt you, but please allow me to introduce them to you first," said Kagura who was standing beside Rin.

"Introduce? What are you talking about? We are not new to each other..."

"...I'm afraid she lost her precious memories...Well...Rin-chan, this is Ayame and that one over there is Hatori. They are my cousins and we are from the Sohma family," Kagura explained and Rin timidly greeted the friendly group with a bow. Then the group gathered around a table and explained everything that happened in the past to Rin.

About an hour later...

"So...I don't have any family...and I have been living with you guys ever since Naraku-sama saved me that day..." Rin recalled, no expression shown on her face.

"Soo desu...When you were about to be killed by some youkai, Naraku-sama destroyed them to rescue you," added Kagura. ( JV : _Soo desu_ – That's right )

"How about you guys? Why are you staying with him?" Rin asked.

"Our situation is similar to yours...we owe him a life debt..." Ayame explained and wanted to terminate the topic. Rin felt awkward when she noticed the Sohma family was not comfortable at discussing about their past and she thought it would be best to not approach this issue any further.

"Ano...Kagura-san...I remember you mentioned something about me sleeping for two years...what was that all about?"

"Rin-chan, there's no need to be formal, and I prefer you to call me –_chan_. About the question you brought up...I recommend you to ask Naraku-sama for that because it was directly related to him," the girl replied.

"Hai...Kagura-chan..." Rin answered with a light blush.

"Anyways...It's alright Rin-chan, even though you lost your memories, we will still be at your side. We'll take care of you no matter what, so no need to be afraid. And I just want you to understand that the things happened in the past are gone and nothing more could be done. The most important is to cherish the things we have now and not to stress about what we lost. So Rin-chan please don't worry too much about your lost memories and I hope that helps you feel better," Ayame stressed, and the solemn expression rested on his face some moments ago was replaced with a smile and Rin nodded in response.

"...Kagura...bring her to Naraku..." Kanna stated coolly, who suddenly appeared at the doorway with her mirror.

"Rin-chan, let's go," Kagura called while giving Kanna a nod.

"Na...nani? Doko?" Rin panicked. ( JV : _Nani_ – What, _Doko_ – Where )

"To Naraku-sama's chamber."

* * *

As Rin followed after Kagura, she wondered about the information Kagura and her cousins told her. As of now, they have been treating her friendly like she was their sibling. There was nothing she could do but to trust them. She also agreed to what Ayame had told her; she would try to live on without worrying much about her past and would value her _new family_.

"Kagura-chan, can you tell me something about Naraku-sama?" Rin asked while feeling somewhat nervous about the next meeting.

"...Well...He's the owner of this castle...and I think strong-minded and powerful would be the perfect description for him," Kagura replied as she lifted her head slightly, deep in thought.

"I see..."

Then the two stopped in front of two large wooden doors with ornate designs, which seemed to be the entrance of the largest room in the castle.

"Here we are."

Rin felt extremely nervous and could feel her heart pounded violently against her chest. 'The one who saved and accepted me years ago is waiting for me behind these doors...There's nothing to be anxious about...Just stay calm.' Then she inhaled deeply and slid away the door before her...

* * *

**

* * *

**

**A/N** : I need to clarify that this "Kagura-chan" is not Naraku's bunshin. She is one of the characters from Fruits Basket. She acts and looks totally different from the Kagura in Inuyasha's series. And when you see their names in the story...

Kagura – Kagura from Fruits Basket (in regular font)

_Kagura _– Kagura from Inuyasha (in italics)

* * *

**

* * *

**

_**Japanese Vocabulary** _

_Doko_ – Where

_Houshi _– Monk

_Jyaki _– Evil aura

_Nani _– What

_Soo desu_ – That's right


	13. Chapter 12 : Loss of Me

**NOTE**

Kagura – Kagura from **Fruits Basket** (in regular fonts)

_Kagura _– Kagura from **Inuyasha** (in italics)

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha and Fruits Basket **nor **do I have anything that has to do with these two wonderful animations. They solely belong to **Rumiko Takahashi** and **Takaya Natsuki** respectively.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Frozen Tears of An Everlasting Love

Chapter 12 : **_Loss of Me_**

Rin felt extremely nervous and could feel her heart pounded violently against her chest. 'The one who saved and accepted me years ago is waiting for me behind these doors...There's nothing to be anxious about...Just stay calm.' Then she inhaled deeply and slid away the door before her...

Dragging the ends of her blue kimono behind her feet, Rin slowly entered the room with cautious. Her chocolate eyes wondered through the large area until she spotted a figure with long wavy dark hair that was tied up by a green ribbon, standing on the porch, studying the beauty of the everlasting winter. Then the mysterious creature turned around and stared at the visitor with a blank expression. Wishing to have a private moment with the girl; he nodded to signal Kagura, who stood at the doorway to leave. Following her order, Kagura closed the doors softly and left.

Wearing his white overcoat, he started his way back into the room and stopped in front of the girl who had her feet planted on the hard floor. The two stood there silently, studying each other's features as the winter breeze plays its quiet tune. For some reason, Rin felt her movement became restricted. She found herself bounded by the intense gaze of those crimson eyes and felt exhausted like her soul was being drained away. With her flushed cheeks and agitated spirit, she stood there still, waiting for the stranger before her to speak. Yet his action was beyond her imagination and she staggered for a bit.

"It's been quite awhile since I last saw those splendid dark eyes of yours..." he whispered as he caressed a strand of her silky hair, and inhaled its deep fragrance for a quick moment. Then the tall figure averted his gaze from the girl, breaking their tension yet tempting her, catching her full attention at the same time.

"So tell me? How does it feel like to be awake again? Or...you would rather continue to sleep for eternity; to abandon the forbidding world with your sad memories?"

'...abandon...my sad memories? My precious memories?' Clinging onto the side of the man's kimono, Rin stared at him, fuming with anxiety. 'Those words...just like what Ayame-san had told me. Before coming here, I convinced myself not to worry about it anymore, but now he talks about it...It once again strikes me deeply. Can I? Can I really ignore and let it go _just like that?_'

Naraku smirked at the girl, who was trembling weakly before him. "It's better not to refresh your mind with those unnecessary and meaningless sentiments of your past. And in illumination, you will only drown yourself with sorrow." Showing no signs of emotions, he stared at her, not bother giving away any further explanations. But somehow, he felt helpless and rather sorry for her situation.

'Why is he telling me this in such a way? He's making me feel like my memories are not worth to be discussed. Is he telling me that what I believed to be important and lack of is actually worthless?' Rin parted her lips, trying to speak her feelings. But she couldn't find the right words. She was angry. Angry at herself of losing her past and it being criticized by the stranger before her, an outsider who witnessed everything, things she yearned to know. She felt like a helpless fool, who teases by others totally and has no idea of what actually went wrong.

"If I were you, I would be in the least interest of wanting to know it. I just don't get the meaning behind all this. Are you going to live the rest of your life by tracing your shadow or to avoid the mistakes you have made if you know more about yourself?" he asked, brushing her hands away from him. Rin stood there frozen in disbelief because what Naraku described reflected exactly her thoughts. That was exactly what she had planned to do.

"I..."

"And if I reveal it, how can you tell whether I'm saying the truth or not? You are making complications for yourself. Why can't you just keep it this way? It's so simple and clean." Then he loosened the lock behind, and tied a strand of Rin's hair with his ribbon. Feeling embarrassed, the girl turned her back to him abruptly, hiding the blush on her face.

'...He was right. What's the point in knowing if he was to tell me a story that is full of lies? There is no difference between believing in fake memories and not knowing your past at all. But fake memories do give one false hopes, and he will live on like a fool with the created past which was thought to be forgotten until the day he no longer exist.' Deep in thought, she lowered her head and stared blankly. If she was to choose, she would rather...

"So after all that I have told you, do you still want to uncover your lost memories?"

Without giving him any response, Rin vanished from the room with an unpleasant atmosphere.

"Why didn't you just suck the rest of her soul right there?" questioned _Kagura_, who broke into the room after a few moments of Rin's departure.

"My plans would be ruined if I do so. Besides, her existence causes no concern to me because now she is close to nothing but an empty shell..._she is too weak to retaliate_...And those few remaining souls lingering within her will already be mine by the time you know it," calculating his plans, Naraku relied. And the female flapping her paper fan, was staring at her master with disgust.

(A/N : Some of you might be wondering about why Rin would still be alive after Naraku withdrew her soul. Well, base on the story of Inuyasha, the nature of heart is made up of four souls. Courage, Friendship, Love and Wisdom. And that was actually how the name of Shikon no Tama come up with. _Shikon_ – Four Souls. I actually did studies before I start writing the story so that everything would make sense. I hope that solves your confusion.)

"Will she try to escape?"

"I doubt that would ever happen. Even if she does, there is no place for her to go or hide."

"True. How'bout those three troublemakers? Will they try to mislead her?"

"...They wouldn't dare," Naraku replied with a smirk.

"Heh...I can't believe you are letting this human girl be."

"She will prove to be of great use..."

"Yea...whatever."

* * *

"Rin-chan!" The girl stopped in the hallway and turned to see Kagura coming up from behind her. "How was it? What did you talked about?"

"Nothing really."

"Nothing? Did he not tell you what you want to know?"

"No." Rin turned away, feeling exhausted about the topic being discussed over and over again. 'No he didn't. In fact, he told me to terminate that thought all together. If finding an answer from others is impossible then I guess my past remains as a mystery...Although I lost the opportunity of knowing more about myself, but at least I won't live like a fool.' With a cold expression, she continued her way back to her room.

"Rin-chan please wait!" Kagura grabbed her by the arm. "Come."

* * *

Hatori, who was wearing a dark Chinese robe with detailed designs, sat still and watched his two energetic cousins chasing the girl with a green ribbon through the sea of prairies. They thought it would be a good idea if Rin could get some fresh air, and wishing she could recover her spirit soon. So the group traveled down south of the castle and this is where they ended up; a place where ice and snow are no longer visible but colours and hopefully some hints of Rin's memories.

Rin was dancing freely across the grassland and enjoying the warm sunlight beaming on her skin. Then she suddenly stopped when she detected the scent of wild flowers which she somehow felt familiar with; like she had experienced before, not once but many times. Confused, it was her first time in the wild after she regained conscious. _She didn't understand_..._maybe it has something to do with her past_.

'...What's this feeling? ...It seems like this has happened many times. Was I always like this out in the world...by myself? ..._Or with someone else_?' Rin's thought was then interrupted when she spotted a frozen plant that was covered in ice.

"No! Rin-chan don't touch it!" called Kagura, who saw Rin bringing her hand to the plant. But it was too late. By the time Rin reached it, the layer of ice shattered and the plant has awaked from its sleep. Then evil aura started to emit around the mysterious object and it suddenly transformed into an oversized life form.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ayame and Hatori quickly rushed towards the direction of Rin's call as Kagura stood there shocked, worrying about her friend who was being restrained by poisonous vines. Then the two gentlemen arrived seconds later and were studying the creature before them.

Rin whimpered as the unknown form tightened its grip around her fragile body and could feel the heat of her skin that was being burnt by the deadly venom.

"Rin-chan!" Ayame called worriedly, whose white hair was brushing against his purple long robe.

"Guys, let's hurry!" exclaimed Kagura and the other two nodded in response.

So the group closed they eyes; concentrating their energy as two sharp objects began to materialize in front of Hatori and Ayame. Losing no time, the two grabbed the silver metals before them and closed onto their enemy. Ayame was slashing his rapier at the being like Hatori with his katana, and Kagura started casting spells to paralyze its movement. On the other hand, Rin forgot about her situation for a moment because she was absorbed by the shocking scene that was happening.

'...Did they just...?'

It took Ayame a few moments to tear down the vines that were rushing at him before he could release Rin from her position. Seeing the girl was no longer in danger, Hatori destroyed the creature with a finishing blow.

"Rin-chan, I'm sorry that it took us some time. Don't worry, I will cure you now," Kagura apologized as she studied the burns on Rin's neck and hands. Yet the confused girl with her damaged clothes, backed a few steps away from the three rescuers.

"...You are not humans...Are you?" Perplexed, Rin studied the three creatures before her, each with a black earring on their left.

"...That's right. We are no different than that creature we defeated a moment ago," Hatori declared, knowing someday the truth would be reveal.

"I'm sorry Rin-chan. We did not meant to hide anything from you, it's just that we worried you might feel bothered by the difference between our race. And we have no intention of hurting you, please believe us!" Kagura begged. Having no other choice, Rin decided to put faith in them. After all, they did risk their lives saving her from that monster.

"Thank you all for saving me," The girl stated, smiling to them.

"Rin-chan you are not afraid of us?" asked Kagura and Rin shook her head.

"It would not be appropriate, wouldn't it? You saved me and besides, did you forget that we are friends?" Upon hearing the girl's response, Kagura rushed towards Rin and hugged her joyfully. "Rin-chan arigato! Arigato!"

After Kagura calmed her emotion and healed her friend's wounds, the group departed the area and headed back to the castle.

* * *

Before going to rest that evening, Rin stood at the porch of her room, studying the bright old crescent in the silent night.

'My memories...someday the whole picture will be revealed...Someday...But when will that day come? When will I be able to see it? Or I'm destined to live without it?...Aside from that, there is also something missing..._something important_...' she thought as she clutched her chest, where her heart responded with a throb. 'What could it be? And why is it hurting me so?' she stared at the moon with her glimmering eyes, longing for an answer. 'Why am I here questioning myself? Why am I here in the first place? I wonder what it would be like if I continued to sleep; forbid myself from the world of conscious. Maybe I shouldn't have waked... then I wouldn't have to suffer all these. Am I destined to live like this forever?' Holding the green ribbon she had untied from her hair a moment ago, she stared at it blankly and sighed.

'Now that my memories become a dream, so what is it that I'm seeking now? What's my purpose?_ What's the meaning of my existence!_ ..._shirimasen_...' Rin shut her eyes tightly as droplets of tears explored down her face, echoing the emptiness she was suffering deep down. ( JV : _Shirimasen_ – I don't know )

Feeling physically and mentally exhausted, she decided to rest and conclude the unusual day with the wish of finding a reason behind her existence.

* * *

The next morning, Kagura was standing in front of the entrance of Rin's room, staring at the wooden door.

'It's getting late. She has not awake yet?' questioned Kagura, who was getting worried because she knocked the door and called for a several of times and still no response from Rin. Then she finally opened the door and entered.

"Rin-chan?" she called while walking over to Rin's sleeping form. "Rin-chan daijoubu?" Slowly, the girl turned over and sat up straight on her bed, facing the visitor.

"...Kagura-chan?" Rin voiced dreamily.

"It's getting late already. Rin-chan let's get up, we are going out today. My cousins and I received a mission from Naraku-sama some moments ago and we decided to bring you with us. It's going to be exciting!"

Rin just stared at her blankly before going back to sleep and hided herself under the thick cover.

"Rin-chan?"

No response.

Feeling a bit frustrated because of being ignored, Kagura pulled the cover away from the girl. "Rin-chan what's wrong with you? It's not like you at all."

"Please let me sleep, just let me be," Rin uttered, her voice trembling slightly.

"No, I want you to come with us." Kagura insisted not because of her selfishness, but because she noticed the strange behaviour of her friend. Knowing the girl was not going to leave her alone, Rin slowly pulled herself up and stared at Kagura.

"Why? Why do you want me to come with you? It's not like anything it's going to change because of me being there..." Breaking the eye contact, Rin lowered her head. "I'm just a pathetic human girl." She then paused for a few seconds before she continued. "I was studying the moon and the shinning stars last night. It somehow calmed my senses and disheartened me at the same time. I felt like I'm one of those millions of stars above, so small and insignificant...causing me to realize my existence will not alter anything." She sighed weakly and looked into Kagura's eyes, where many unspeakable emotions laid. "Unlike Kagura-chan, Ayame-san and Hatori-san, I don't have any special skills... I'm weak and helpless...I even caused you troubles just like yesterday. Just with these reasons, I feel undeserving to live here and be accepted." Changing her attention to the site outside the window, Rin wondered if there is a place where she belong; a place where the question of her existence becomes unnecessary.

"No more..." Kagura whispered, looking at the girl who was in a state of despair.

"I don't deserve to have anyone's attention...I..." Rin's train of thought was then interrupted when she felt her face was throbbing and its unpleasant sensation brought her back to reality.

"That's enough!" Kagura snapped, whose right arm was trembling while tears started to blur her vision. She could feel the soreness of her palm and the heat in her heart. "No more..."

'...Kagura-chan?'

'...She can't be like this...She doesn't deserve to suffer...I have to tell her...I must...'

* * *

**

* * *

**

_**Japanese Vocabulary** _

_Arigato_ – Thank you

_Daijoubu_ – Are you okay?

_Kami-sama_ – God

_Shirimasen_– I don't know


	14. Chapter 13 : In the Deepest Part of Hear...

**NOTE**

Kagura – Kagura from **Fruits Basket** (in regular fonts)

_Kagura _– Kagura from **Inuyasha** (in italics)

changes scenes from regular to inside story

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha and Fruits Basket **nor **do I have anything that has to do with these two wonderful animations. They solely belong to **Rumiko Takahashi** and **Takaya Natsuki** respectively.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Frozen Tears of An Everlasting Love

Chapter 13 : **_In the Deepest Part of Heart_**

"Kagura-chan? Ayame-san? Where are you?" Rin called, searching for familiar faces through thin layers of air moisture. She waited, and noticed nothing but utter silence. A few moments later, she could feel herself tremble weakly as images flashed through her mind. Images of herself running through a misty forest and a blurred figure with long silver hair... While taking a step forward, Rin studied the mysterious form with an outline she somehow felt familiar to. Feeling confused, the girl frowned. Then she started her way, trying to reach over to the figure facing the other direction. Before the tip of her slender fingers could make any contact with the form in front of her, the fog surrounding the area faded away along with the blurred figure like they have never existed.

Then, warm light waves bathed over the girl, who stood solitary on an open field. She had to close her eyes unwillingly due to the sudden change of the radiance's intensity and then open them again shortly after.

'What...was that from just a moment ago? ...Who was that? ...And what's this feeling?' Rin thought as she clenched her hand above her chest.

With the same expression she had earlier, she stared at the sight before her without blinking her eyes for the moment. Yet this time the image is very clear and vivid that it almost gives an opposite effect, causing an unnatural feeling to the girl. Aside from vision, Rin could also faintly hear the sound of a running stream nearby. Then she noticed a small lake located not too far from where she stood and decided to take a rest there.

'I wonder if what I saw a moment ago has anything to do with my memories...If yes then who is that person? And why was I running like I was trying to escape from something?'

The harmonic tune of the stream became louder as Rin approached closer to the lake. It might only be her imagination but she could also detect another sound echoing. So she closed her eyes to concentrate and pictured herself in the deepest part of the sea. There was nothing but silence, it felt if as she was at the other end of the world. And in the depths of those soundless torrents, she heard the sound of someone crying...she could somehow understand its meaning..._it was lonely_.

Then Rin slowly opened her eyes and unexpectedly witnessed an exchange between two figures; one lying weakly on the lake-side while the other was standing on the surface of the pond.

"Just a little bit more... Come, my dear. We will be together, always," the lady with long strands of lavenderblush coloured hair, was standing on the lake during the whole event. Then, she started her way towards the exhausted-looking man a few feet away. Dragging the silk-like hair and faded kimono with elegant design behind her feet, her movement created a trail of waves on the water surface. Feeling suspicious, Rin rushed over to scene and her eyes widened in shock as she examined the man, whose skin was turning pale as his soul was being consumed.

"Stop!" Standing in front of the man who just fainted, Rin yelled.

"...!" The female with an evil aura stopped in response, surprised by the sudden appearance of the girl.

"Sorry for the interruption...Even though I don't know why you're doing this but this is not right! So please stop!" Rin declared, shaking slightly.

"Girl, leave us alone if you don't want to die." Yet Rin stood there unmoving. "Why are you protecting someone you know not of? This man deserve to die...No, all men with their corrupted souls must not be forgiven for the sinful acts they have done! Move away! Now!" Feeling enraged, the lady suddenly turned transparent which caught Rin startled. "You have made a big mistake."

A gust of wind blew over the lake, causing unsteady waves. Then unpleasant aura around the outline of the transparent form defiled the lake, changing its colour to dark violet in seconds. Then she motioned her arm, ready to attack the defenceless human girl. Surge of water came rushing at Rin as the enraged soul controlled their movements.

Rin was trapped by the flood of water and could feel herself drowning. She thought she was losing her breath; thought she was going to die. Then the thought of death reminded her of the conversation she had with Kagura-chan sometime ago.

* * *

_Flashback_...

"I don't deserve to have anyone's attention...I... " Rin's train of thought was then interrupted when she felt her face was throbbing and its unpleasant sensation brought her back to reality.

"That's enough!" Kagura snapped, whose right arm was trembling while tears started to blur her vision. She could feel the soreness of her palm and the heat in her heart. "No more..."

'...Kagura-chan?'

'...She can't be like this...She doesn't deserve to suffer...'

"Why? Why does it have to happen this way? If it's not because of me...right now you should be by his side with your smile..." Kagura said and buried her face in her hands.

'...By his side? ...What is she talking about?'

"It feels surprisingly painful for me to picture you like this and how comical that I'm the one who causes you all these troubles. This is like a punishment...I guess...Rin-chan...gomen nasai," tears running down her face, Kagura stared at the girl before her. Rin could do nothing but frown.

"Rin-chan...Please promise me one thing...Please don't ever give up no matter what happens. And remember..." Kagura paused, thinking of the punishment she might receive from Naraku-sama if she continued to spill out crucial information to Rin. "...and remember that you are not alone. Your reunion with him is coming in the near future. So before then, you must take good care of yourself for the sake of both of your future."

Before nodding to Kagura, Rin paused for a moment, trying to figure out what her friend attempted to explain, "I promise."

"Arigato! Rin-chan arigato..." Kagura hugged Rin tightly as tears ran down her cheeks. ( JV : _Arigato_ – Thank you )

_End of Flashback_...

* * *

'I must not give up easily. I promised Kagura-chan... For my and someone else's sake..._someone else_? But who's this _someone_?' Rin thought as she struggled for breath. Then her thought was interrupted when she heard the sound of someone crying.

'...It's that again...I wonder who's crying...' Then images fleshed through Rin's mind as the sound continued to echo...

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

"Kaori hime-sama! Where are you going? Please come back!" a maid called and attempted to catch up to the girl in front.

"I'm going to the fort for a bit, I'll be back before dinner," the girl with long lavenderblush coloured hair quickly looked back to the female and then vanished from the courtyard of the castle.

'She's going to see that young man from the troops again...Sakurada-sama will be upset if he noticed his daughter's having feelings for someone with a different status...' the maid sighed before going back to her duty.

* * *

At the castle's fort...

"Arashi!" a male with blonde hair turned to the direction of the voice and saw a girl wearing a silk kimono came rushing at him.

"Hime-sama!" he greeted the girl with a smile.

"Hey! How many times did I tell you not to call me that?" Kaori frowned slightly.

"Please forgive me," Arashi Kisaragi, the most skilled samurai in the castle gave up and faced the girl with a sad smile.

Feeling worried, Kaori stared at the other guards in the area and then back at Arashi, "You feeling tired? ...I can send someone to get a drink for you if you are thirsty... Do you need it?"

"Don't worry Kaori, I'm alright...I'm just a little bored. But not anymore because you're here with me now." Arashi stared at the girl before him, smiling. As the two were exchanging their gaze, Kaori found herself lost in space as she admired the golden gaze of the one she loved; it got her heart skipping and a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

To Arashi, this girl is more important than anything in the world and he would sacrifice anything just to protect her...

"Numerous prayers I've made in the past, wishing time would stop just to freeze the moments I have with you," sighed the man with blonde hair. "Even now." In response to his words, Kaori's face turned to a shade of red.

"Arashi, I..." The girl wanted to explain her feelings yet somehow she had difficulties speaking out, "I..." Then the two were interrupted when one of Kaori's maid came searching for the missing princess.

"Kaori himi-sama! Please come, it's almost time for dinner. And Kisaragi-sama please come along, Sakurada-sama wishes to see you," the maid informed and the three left the fort.

* * *

At the castle's dining hall...

"Kisaragi, I've called you here tonight is regarding an important task that needs to be done with your help." Sakurada ordered, the ruler of the castle. Then he took out a piece of paper and looked at Arashi. "This document is an agreement I've made with the ruler in the Eastern land, a vow of controlling our own territories. As an elite from our military, I want you to deliver this safely to his hands, and thus the agreement will come a pass." Kaori was upset about the news and Sakurada noticed her daughter's reaction. "I assume this enduring journey would take about three months, so I will order two people to occupy your company."

"Hai. Sakurada-sama, I will be at my best to guard this document," and Arashi bowed to the lord sitting at the throne.

"Very well then. I await the return of your good news."

For the rest of the night, people celebrated the admiration of Arashi for the glory that he held and wished him success. Kaori was depressed the whole evening while Arashi seemed as calm as always.

* * *

After the dinner, Kaori rushed into her father's room with a frown, "Father, why does Arashi have to be the one for this? Why can't it be someone else? Why?"

"Kaori, the document is the key to our future and Arashi is the only one who has the ability to protect it from harm. That is the reason why. I have faith in him and I believe you do too, Kaori," answered the ruler of Southern Lands.

"Father, but I..."

"Kaori, it's getting late. You should get to rest now. Come, take the princess to her room." Sakurada ordered, motioning his arm at his servants.

"Father, please listen... Father!" Kaori struggled as she was being dragged out to the hallway. Feeling frustrated, Kaori didn't want to go back to her room. Instead, she escaped from the maids that were chasing after her and went to search for her love.

* * *

Later that night, Arashi and Kaori took a walk at the forest and they rest under a sakura tree that was located near a lake. Kaori was still upset at her father sending Arashi away from her. The sad expression on Kaori's face remained there the whole evening until Arashi, who was sitting beside her spoke up.

"Kaori, what's the matter?"

"...I hate my father. He's a baka," the girl replied while staring at the crescent moon that was being reflected upon the surface of the lake. ( JV : _Baka_ – Fool/Stupid )

"Why's that?" he stared at her and chuckled for a bit.

Then Kaori turned to her side, facing the guy next to her, "I...I don't want you to leave..." 'I don't want us to get separated...not even a moment.' "...And what am I supposed to do while you are not here?"

"Kaori, don't worry it's only three months. Time passes really quick...And your friends in the castle are there for you, there are lots for you to do, really. As a princess, I bet you can never get bored," Arashi tried to cheer up the girl.

'...No, that's no it. My life has no meaning without you even if I have everything in the world...' Kaori could feel the pain in her chest.

"Actually taking ventures to the outside world is not a bad idea. This can be a chance for me to get stronger, both physically and mentally."

"So you are saying that you want to leave? ...wanted to be away from _here_?" Tears started trailing down the girl's face, '...wanted to be away from _me_?'

"No," Arashi hugged Kaori closely to him and the girl was surprised by this sudden action. "I have never thought about leaving or to be away...from you." They stayed like that for a short moment. Then Arashi slowly released Kaori from his hold yet they remained close to each other, closer than ever before and close enough for them to feel each other's body warmth. They sat there under the moon, studying the shimmering lake before them and wished time would stop there eternally.

"Before I met you, I was trying to seek the purpose of my life and that was the reason why I joined the group. I thought it would be the key to solve my problem, yet it didn't help one bit. Well maybe a little that I did get stronger after _all_ the training I have been through," Arashi chuckled while Kaori giggled softly. "But after I've met you, I finally found what I had been trying to seek. And I have it right here with me, I'll protect it no matter what happens," Arashi said as he turned his attention from the lake onto the girl that he had been thinking of day and night. "And the experience of being able to accomplish the task I'm given would get me stronger. To be stronger so that I can...protect you if you allow me to..."

"Please do...please remain by my side, always," Kaori begged desperately and a light blush appeared on the delicate skin of her cheeks. Seeing the slightly agitated girl, Arashi felt the urge to hold her once again which he did after tenderly placing a kiss on the girl's forehead.

"I will always be with you. I promise," Arashi said softly, whispering into the girl's ear. They made their promise under the moon and stayed there for the rest of the night, enjoying their last moment before Arashi's departure.

* * *

Early next morning, Kaori, Arashi and a few other people were at the castle gate, saying their goodbye.

"Arashi, please becareful," Kaori said worriedly. Arashi nodded in response and he moved close to the girl.

"There is something important I need to tell you after I come back," He whispered and smiled to the girl who looked surprised for a moment. Arashi then turned around, starting his journey to the Eastern Lands. Kaori stared at his back until the image vanished from her sight.

'I will be here waiting for you, so please come back safely.' Kaori thought with a longing expression.

* * *

A few weeks later, Sakurada told his daughter that she was going to marry a lord from another land so that they could become allies. Kaori declared that she would not marry someone she had no feelings for which caused her father raging with anger. Kaori was really upset at her father, first he separated Arashi from her and now forcing her to marry someone she knew not of. Not giving in to her father, Kaori locked herself in her room and drown herself with tears as she waited for the return of her true love.

A few months later, the travellers were back from the east and Sakurada was having a discussion with the group in the conference hall. Kaori immediately rushed to the room, feeling eager to see the one she had been waiting for. As the girl arrived, she was greeted by a strange atmosphere and the people there seemed mournful as if they were attending a funeral. Kaori scanned through the room, where she spotted the two messengers that traveled with Arashi yet there was no sign of the young man. Then she slowly walked over to them, feeling extremely confused.

"...Where is Arashi?" she asked yet the two just stood there muted.

"Kisaragi is still in the Eastern Lands," Sakurada's voiced, catching his daughter's attention.

"...! Why? When is he coming back?"

"I believe he won't be coming back. I got a message from him saying that he decided to marry a girl that he met in the Eastern Lands and he is waiting for my approval of his marriage." Kaori's mind became blank for a second. She was shocked by her father's words. "And it is obvious that his wish will be granted for the glory he has brought us."

"...Lies," Kaori uttered as tears ran down her face. "No! This can't be true! You're lying!" Then she turned to the messengers again, "Please tell me, where's Arashi? What happened to him? Tell me please!" Everyone in the room remained silent; they could do nothing but feel sorry for the poor princess, who was crying frantically.

"That is enough! Kaori, this is the truth so face it!" Sakurada snapped. And he had done it, he slapped her daughter. This was the first time he had ever hurt her. He had always been so protective of her because this is his only daughter and always wanted her to have the best that he could give. Everything he did, this empire he put together was all for her future benefits...even this act they were role-playing that hurt her deeply. He had no other choice; it had to happen this way. And he believed that Kaori would give in to him and marry the lord he had discussed about, by telling her that Arashi had fallen in love with another lady. At least this would be better than telling her the truth of what had actually happened, otherwise it would only hurt her unbelievably.

"Father...I'm sorry...but I...but I love him," Kaori faced his father with a smile as tears ran down her cheeks continuously. "...Please forgive me," She said and then ran out of the room, going towards the direction of the lake.

Sakurada was confused for a moment, staring at the spot where her daughter was standing. "Hurry! Go after her and bring her back safely! I don't know what she might do at her current state," He called worriedly and everyone else chased after the princess.

* * *

Kaori arrived at the lake, where the memories of her and Arashi lingered. With a blank expression, she stared at the Sakura tree and then to the moon in the sky. 'He fell in love with another girl...no...It can't be true...We made our promise here that night...He promised me that he will always be with me...that he will never leave me...Are those all lies!' she thought as her chest ached with tremendous pain. Then she was reminded with what her father told her earlier and the spot where he hit her ached in response.

"_That is enough! Kaori, this is the truth so face it!"_

'Because this is the truth, that's why I can't get myself to face it...Arashi is no longer here with me now...I don't know what I should do...I've just lost everything...To me, being with him means everything...but now...' with a feeling of despair, she stared at the peaceful lake before her. Then she walked over to the lakefront and stepped down into the water. Its cool sensation somehow calmed her yet she could still feel the pain that was striking at her and she wanted these pain to be washed away. So she decided to move to the deepest part of the lake...

Kaori admired the moon one last time before closing her eyes, setting herself free from painful memories...and there, she disappeared into the currents of the lake.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

Then Rin was brought back to reality when she felt the shortness of breath in her chest. 'So she is the one who was crying and those images are her memories...such unfortunate experience. But something doesn't feel right...It's difficult to believe that Arashi would do such a thing to Kaori. And painful memories? No, they were not painful at all. Did she forget about the wonderful times she shared with Arashi? Did she forget the feelings she has for him? But now she is...She can no longer go back. If only I could make her understand...'

"Putting faith in them is a mistake from the start and falling in love...will only lead us to a world of misery. Because in the end, we are the ones to be left behind with painful memories...alone suffering. So for your own benefits, you shall never trust them as well." Kaori advised calmly and transformed back to her normal self after freeing Rin from drowning.

"No, that's not it...There's a misunderstanding," Rin said, a tone of sadness in her voice. She was soaked with water and sitting weakly on the ground, feeling exhausted. "That's not how it truly is. Nothing is perfect in this world. In fact, people are trying their hardest to fix their problems until they feel satisfied or they believed perfection has been reached. No one is to be blamed simply because that's just our nature."

"That's a wonderful belief you have there. But not everyone thinks the same way as you do and unfortunately their belief system has eventually created this corrupted world we have now. You should have no trouble understanding this since you have had past experience. Although I have these painful memories, yet your situation is not any better than mine."

"Same thing happened to you too...You were also abandoned by the one you love, and now you are left with nothing..._Your fate proves you wrong_." Kaori could remember the day when she first saw Rin and Sesshoumaru. They happened to pass by this lake a few years ago. 'Back then, you looked so carefree. But now it seems confusion is the only emotion you possess.'

"...What are you talking about? How do you know things about me that even I can't recall myself? Have we met before? If you know anything else, please tell me. Please tell me more! I want to know more about myself...Please!" Rin called desperately.

"What? You can't remember anything?" asked Kaori and Rin shook her head in response. "Could it be...that you lost all your memories?" Not saying anything, Rin just lowered her head. "I see...So now you no longer need to carry your reminiscence with you and can live on happily without thinking back. How lucky that you got a second chance at life. Your former self had left this world with your past; you have _reborn_. This is too wonderful...I envy you."

"Wonderful? You envy my situation? No...NO! It is not wonderful at all!" Rin cried and burst herself in tears. "Many times I wanted my memories to be brought back. This unspeakable feeling is awful. I can't find myself with the life I have now...my existence is meaningless." There was a moment of silence and then Rin looked up at Kaori, "And memories, whether they are painful or not; they are all precious. They should never be disregarded but to be protected. Everyone has a story of their own...but the pages in my story are missing and what's left are filled with blanks. So Kaori, please appreciate the memories you have. They are really precious and meaningful to you."

"But how am I supposed to feel grateful about it when it hurts me so?" Then Kaori paused and turned her attention onto the lake, "My soul lingers on this lake ever since I lost all my hopes many years ago. I have always stayed here all by myself, alone crying...just like that night when I noticed men's words can never be trusted."

"You are being too pessimistic...your perception is distorted. It's not like that; there's a misunderstanding. Arashi is..." Rin got cut off by the girl.

"No, please don't speak of that person...I have already forgotten about him...I don't want myself to suffer again."

"That's a lie! Arashi is important to you, even now...I can feel it. Even if he really did hurt you, you still can't stop yourself from thinking of him. _It is because you love him_. _Is that feeling alone not enough for you to forgive him_?" Rin said while she was staring at Kaori's back. "However, I believe you are still the only one that Arashi would ever love...because of the promise he made that night, was filled with genuineness."

Sakurada-hime turned around, facing Rin, "...You haven't changed a bit, still confident and innocent as always." She stated with a smile as tears were flowing down her cheeks. Then her teardrops purified the lake, and images appeared on its surface like a mirror; concluding Kaori's story.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

The death of the princess was a shocking news to everyone in the castle. Sakurada was regretful for he didn't understand Kaori's feelings. He thought he had planned the perfect future for her but unfortunately it brought his family to an end. Yet from this failure, he was able to realize the things that happened were all part of their destiny; that Kaori and Arashi were meant for each other. Yet one more thing still need to be done before all these could come to an end. One of the messengers that travelled to the Eastern Lands still need to fulfil the request he got from Arashi and he was on his way to the lake. As he walked through the forest, he was thinking of the day when the horrible incident that happened during the trip; it was also the day he last saw Arashi.

They had an unexpected encounter on their way back to home. Arashi managed to defeat the youkai that attacked them yet he was severely wounded. He laid down, panting for breath as blood escaping from his wounds. He must go back because Kaori was waiting for him, but somehow he felt too weak to move; he was losing his senses. Then he knew his story has reached its last page; this is the end of his journey. Realized that he had failed to keep his promise to Kaori, he sighed. Then he turned to the two messengers who he managed to protect, and handed a silver ring to one of them and spoke his last words. After awhile, Arashi who was still laying down, changed his attention from the two person beside him onto the clear morning sky above. He was sorry for Kaori and wished she would forgive him. He then slowly closed his eyes and left the world with a peaceful expression...

The messenger's thought was then interrupted when he sited the lake and he stopped at the lakefront.

"Kaori Hime-sama, unfortunately Kisaragi-sama is unable to return to your side. And following the path of my destiny, I am here to fulfil his wish in his stead." Then he took out the silver ring he received from Arashi and dropped it into the lake. "He wanted to give you this ring. I'm sorry... I should have handed you this earlier. He also wanted to tell you that you are the most precious in his memories, and that he loved you...those were his last words." Said the messenger as the ring sank to the bottom of the lake. Then he sighed, feeling relieved that the request had finally been fulfilled. "May you be blessed with eternal happiness," and he vanished from the area.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

"It was all a mistake...I failed to trust him and I can't forgive myself for denying him and the promise he made. Although he revealed his feelings, I still don't think I am worthy for him...And all these years I have locked myself away because I can't find any reason to forgive myself..." Kaori uttered quietly and tears were running down her cheeks continuously.

"It's alright. You have suffered long enough...you should allow yourself to rest from now. And it's okay that you placed uncertainty on him, he'll understand because he loved you and that is all that matters," Rin smiled to Kaori. "That is the reason you have been trying to find after all these times, the feelings you have for each other."

Kaori smiled warmly and her soul that was lingering on the lake began to disappear. "Rin, arigato. You made me realized the importance of my memories. I will never forget them...Oh, and Rin you look lovely with your smile, no wonder why even _he_ fell for you," Kaori giggled and Rin just stared at the girl, her head slanted to one side. "Even though people are separated, their hearts are still connected...And there is no need to get too disappointed even though you lost your story because you are about to start a new one. You will be together, always." And Kaori disappeared as the harmonic tune of the stream continued to sing. ( JV : _Arigato_ – Thank you )

"Rin-chan? Where are you?" called Kagura, trying to find the separated girl. Then she located a lake and a fainted Rin laying by the lakefront. Kagura, Ayame and Hatori went over to the unconscious girl. "Rin-chan daijobo? Rin-chan? ...Guys, Rin-chan is not waking up, let's go back now," Kagura stared at the girl, feeling worried. So the group were on their way back to Naraku's fortress with an unconscious Rin who had a silver ring in hand. ( JV : _Daijobu_ – Are you okay? )

* * *

**

* * *

**

_**Japanese Vocabulary**_

_Arigato_ – Thank you

_Baka – _Fool / Stupid

_Daijoubu_ – Are you okay?


	15. Chapter 14 : The Unbroken Grieve

**Reminder**

Kagura - Kagura from Fruits Basket (in regular fonts)

_Kagura - _Kagura from Inuyasha (in italics)

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha and Fruits Basket **nor **do I have anything that has to do with these two wonderful animations. They solely belong to **Rumiko Takahashi** and **Takaya Natsuki** respectively.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Frozen Tears of An Everlasting Love

Chapter 14 : **_The Unbroken Grieve_**

Inuyasha and his friends finally arrived at the northern lands. Though to their surprise, there were not many settlements in the area due to the harsh conditions of the cold weather.

"Myouga ji-ji...are you sure this is where Naraku is located? ...This place looks kinda empty to me." Inuyasha, who was feeling suspicious, sent the flea a stare.

"Inuyasha-sama, remember I told you the youkai living here have migrated to other regions? That is why it's quiet here!" Jumping up and down on Kagome's shoulder, the old flea replied and the white haired youkai just continued to stare at him.

After a few moments of exploring, the group discovered a small village near the foot of a small mountain.

"Ano..." Kagome asked, looking at the man who was chopping dry woods. Then Inuyasha stepped up from the group of his friends; Sango, Miroku and Kohaku, and stood beside Kagome.

"Oi, is there a castle around here somewhere?" Inuyasha asked with his arms crossed infront of him. ( JV : _Oi_ – Hey )

"Yo...youkai!" the man yelled in horror and threw pieces of wood randomly at the creature with white hair before dashing into one of the houses in the village. Kagome and everyone just stared at the man, staggered by his reaction.

"...okay...it's reasonable to be freaking out when you see a youkai...BUT WHY THE HELL HE THREW THESE AT ME!" Inuyasha yelled, with a few lumps on his head, feeling really pissed.

"..." The others could do nothing but sweatdropped at Inuyasha's interesting complaint.

"Inuyasha you baka! Look at what you've done! You've just scared him away!" Shippo called, the little fox that Kagome was holding in her arms. "Such a trouble maker."

"What?" holding his fist, Inuyasha stared at Shippo with a creepy glare, wanted to punch the little fox.

"Inuyasha! Osuawari!" Kagome called in a mono tone. And with a bang, Inuyasha laid flat on the ground, making contact with the frozen ground.

"Inuyasha-sama, how does the snow taste?" Myouga asked, the flea that was crawling on the dead form with white hair.

"Shu...Shut up!" Inuyasha got up on his feet. He was boiling even though his skin felt freezing with the touch of falling snow and the cutting of rough arctic wind. Then they were interrupted when a group of villagers emerged from their homes with weapons in hand.

"Youkai! Leave this village now!" the village leader stated, his voice trembled with fear and Inuyasha just growled in response.

"Please don't get confused. We are not here to hurt you," Kagome was pushing Inuyasha to the back, avoiding him to cause more troubles.

"Exactly. In fact, we are here in search for clues to hunt a certain youkai. And even though we have a few youkai here with us," Miroku added while walking over to the villagers, "they have no intentions of hurting anyone, so do not worry."

"Hunt youkai you say?" the village leader was studying the suspicious group, feeling uncertain. Then, believing in the words of the houshi, the villagers lowered their weapons. "Well this village was pretty much undisturbed until you lot showed up. And there weren't any youkai around during these past few months."

'This is just as what Myouga-sama had told us about,' thought Miroku. "Well besides the disappearance of youkai, have you witness any other strange occurrences lately?"

"We have heard that a castle from not too far of here being conquered by a pact of youkai. And yesterday a group of houshi travelled pass here claiming that they were going to demolish those beings up there," the village leader explained while pointing at a castle located at the top of the small mountain. With full attention, Inuyasha and the others look at the castle covered by a strange aura. They have found their destination; _Naraku is there_.

Then Kohaku who stood behind his sister during the whole exchange, took off to the direction of the castle, startled the group in the area. 'Rin! Here I come!'

"Kohaku! Wait!" looking worried, Sango ran after her brother with Miroku following closely behind.

"Kagome, let's go! We have no time to waste!" Kagome nodded to Inuyasha and gave her thanks to the villagers before catching up to her friends.

* * *

In one of the many rooms of the castle; there stood Naraku, the hanyou that desired revenge on Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

"So the silver ring has chosen its owner..." Naraku stared at the three youkai from the Sohma family that were kneeling before him.

"...Gomen nasai, Naraku-sama. By the time we got there, the ring is already in Rin's possession," Kagura apologized while staring at the floor, feeling guilty but also somewhat relieved about the outcome.

"So that means I just lost an opportunity of gaining more power..." Then Naraku casually walked over to Hatori and picked up the katana beside him. Hatori and Ayame just stared blankly at their master, as if waiting for something to happen. Naraku then unsheathed the sword and studied the blade as the image of Rin's sleeping form and the ring appeared in his mind. "That ring...was said to have mystical power of granting its owner with a single wish. But now the girl has it...and this is all because of..." Naraku was disturbed by the existence of this ridiculous error and forgiving the cause was not in his list of option. Then he turned to Kagura and swung the sword at her heavily. Ayame and Hatori turned their attention onto the girl when they detected the sound of the sword cutting through her fresh.

"Kyaaaaaa..." The girl fell weakly on her side with a thud as blood escaping from the deep wound on her chest. For a moment, the two youkai beside her were taken aback by the shocking scene.

"Kagura!" Ayame called worriedly and Hatori got up from his position and stand guard for his two cousins.

"Heh. Placing expectations on others is pointless...I should have understand that earlier. Then things like these would not have happened," showing no signs of any emotion, Naraku said to himself. Then the three youkai suffered tremendous pain as their black earrings on their left ear sent out electric shocks through their body. Naraku smirked at the sight before him "...Inuyasha is almost here. Now go and give him a nice greeting," and he dropped the sword that was dripping with blood in front of Hatori, who was kneeling weakly on the floor. Feeling bored, Naraku decided to finish the conversation and left the room that was in a complete chaos. "Follow them and I don't want to see their faces again...I believe you know what is to be done," the hanyou exchanged his gaze with _Kagura_ who happened to walk pass the room.

"Huh? Me again?" ignoring _Kagura'_s complaint, Naraku walked away and attentively calculating his plans for the upcoming events.

* * *

"Kagura, don't move yet. Your wound needs to be treated first!" Ayame stared at the girl in a blood-stained kimono.

"...We have to go now...We have to...find Inuyasha...Na...Naraku-sama's...order...We must..." Kagura uttered in a whimpering voice while weakly trying to push herself up from the floor. "...We must obey our Lord..."

"I'm through suffering! He's not worth respecting! And a minute ago, he just showed us the worth of our lives. In his eyes, we mean nothing to him. And Kagura, our Lord you say? No..._he'_s not our Lord. The one who we respect had disappeared a long time ago...Even though he is still the same on the outside, his heart...our Lord, Hitomi-sama no longer exist..." in a thick voice, the youkai with white hair expressed while staring straight into the girl's sparkling eyes.

"Kagura, I understand how you feel...but Ayame is right. We can't afford to see you suffer again," Hatori moved over to the girl, trying to treat her wound.

"No don't! ...don't heal me if you are going to prevent me from following his orders," and Hatori paused, confused at the girl's statement.

Kagura who was feeling exhausted and catching her breath, looked away from her two cousins and stared blankly at her own pool of blood before her. A moment later, the uncertainty shown of her face vanished and she turned to Ayame, "...I don't care what it is that we do for him and I don't care how he treats us...I just want to be responsible for him as his servant...that is the least I can do for Hitomi-sama..." Despite the aching from her chest, she declared firmly. Ayame and Hatori on the other hand were surprised by her persistence.

Then Ayame sighed in defeat, "You are still as stubborn as always." Then Kagura and Hatori stared at him as their attentions were caught by the unexpected comment. "Ahhh! Okay fine! Let's go then...But not before we got your wound treated." In response, Kagura's expression lightened up into a warm smile while Hatori quietly let out a sigh, feeling relieved.

* * *

The group was rushing their way up the small mountain and the temperature dropped gradually as they get closer to the castle.

"It seems Naraku didn't even bother to hide his location...This must be a trap," Miroku explained what his instinct was telling him.

"A trap or not, we are still going to defeat him!" Inuyasha responsed naturally, and Kohaku nodded at the youkai running beside him.

"Now we need to hurry before those monks reach Naraku! I don't want anyone to get hurt because of this struggle we have between Naraku…..." Sango added, who was looking into spaces ahead. Then the group came to a sudden stop when three forms appeared at the middle of the mountain trail.

"What do you people want!" Inuyasha called out. The group was studying the three unfamiliar faces and putting on their fighting stance, they were ready for battle.

"We, from the Sohma family are here to give you a nice greeting in Naraku-sama's stead," Kagura declared naturally.

"That bastard! How many more people does he want to get involved into his dirty deeds?" Inuyasha growled and took out his Tetsusaiga.

"Where is Rin?" Kohaku called out suddenly.

"Rin-chan is in the castle with Naraku-sama..." Kagura replied with a frown. "She is safe right now, no need to worry...but I do want to suggest you to go back since there is no point for you to rescue her...Naraku-sama erased her memories...she won't remember who you are. Now you people are no body but strangers to her."

"!" Kohaku and the others were shocked by the heartbreaking news, they couldn't believe what Kagura just explained.

"No...No! This can't be! ...Rin!" Kohaku averted his glaze to the ground. He could feel himself trembling with anger, despair, and fear. And that awful feeling of regret hit him deeply once again. Sango and Miroku looked at Kohaku muted, feeling sympathetic for him and helpless at the situation.

"That bastard Naraku! How could he do that Rin-chan! No, we have got to help her! There must be a way to restore her memories!" Kagome was getting sensitive about the situation.

"That's right! We have to go help Rin and defeat Naraku! Now step aside if you don't want yourself to get hurt!" the dog youkai exclaimed, who was holding his transformed Tetsusaiga.

The three youkai just stood there unmoving with their blank expression. "If you insist on coming, then you leave us no choice...We cannot let you pass," Kagura warned the group and her two cousins drew out their swords.

"Then we'll just have to break our way through!" Inuyasha called and charged at the uninvited group.

High above the ground, _Kagura_ was examining the exchange of the two groups below. "Heh, Inuyasha finally made his way here. It's been ten years since the last battle. Let's see if he got what it takes to fight Naraku." She lowered her feather platform to get a closer look and taking out her paper fan, waiting for a chance to strike as she was ordered by Naraku.

* * *

A group of monks appeared at the main entrance of the castle, searching for the youkai that caused all the turmoil in the Northern Lands. Then they turned their attention onto the male with long wavy black hair, who was sitting at the porch of the front yard.

"You must be the one that attacked the people in the castle. I can feel your youki roaming around the area..." The leader, who was the monk with the highest status among the group, expressed as he studied the malicious being. Naraku simply looked at the group of mortals, uninterested.

Then the monks concentrated their spiritual energy onto their staves. "We must put an end to your bloodcurdling destruction!" the leader stated and the group released their vast amount of holy power at Naraku. But before it reaches its target, Naraku struck out his dark energy at the weak force rushing at him, and crushing it like it was nothing but air. The group of monks were shaken and terrified as they witnessed the power of the youkai come flying at them.

"Foolish human, they should know better than sending themselves to hell," Naraku smirked as he stared at the result of the encounter. And hearing a great blast from the front yard, Rin rushed out of her room to see the source of the noise.

"! What...What happened...?" the girl was shocked as images of lifeless figures flooded her mind. Then suddenly, her vision went blank and tremendous pain struck at her. Somehow, this unwanted pain reminded her of a little girl being chased by a pact of fierce wolfs in the deep forest. Pain struck her continuously as their blood-soaking teeth pierced through her fresh. That feeling was... horrifying and unforgettable... Rin couldn't take it anymore...all that pain, blood, horror and violence...She could feel herself going mad and losing control on her senses. She cried out painfully before her mind went blank again...

* * *

Somewhere high in the cloudy atmosphere, Sesshoumaru detected the scent of blood as he approach a castle on a mountain top which was surrounded with Naraku's youki. A few seconds later, he gracefully landed on the snowy field and saw the opposite area to where he was standing, a complete chaos with piles of dead humans. Then slowly he turned his attention onto the figure that was studying him; that foul being with eye colour and dangerous lust of dark crimson, Naraku. His chest then throbbed with pain as he saw an unconscious girl laying beside Naraku. It was the girl he has been thinking of day and night...

'Found you...Rin.'

_Now that Sesshoumaru has finally found Rin, how will he react when he notices Rin's condition? And likewise what will Rin feel when she meets this important someone that was lost in her precious memories? Most importantly, will Sesshoumaru be able to restore her empty heart once again? Even though their situations seem complicated, the mystical silver ring will be the key to Sesshoumaru and Rin's future.

* * *

**

* * *

**_

_**Japanese Vocabulary** _

_Ano_ – Excuse me

_Baka_ – Fool / Stupid

_Gomen nasai_ – Very Sorry

_Houshi_ – Monk

_Ji-ji_ – Grandpa/Old man

_Kimono_ – Japanese traditional attire

_Oi_ – Hey

_Osuawari_ – Sit

_Youkai_ – Demon


	16. Chapter 15 : Resurrection of the Legend

**Reminder**

Kagura – Kagura from Fruits Basket (in regular fonts)

_Kagura _– Kagura from Inuyasha (in italics)

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha and Fruits Basket **nor **do I have anything that has to do with these two wonderful animations. They solely belong to **Rumiko Takahashi** and **Takaya Natsuki** respectively.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Frozen Tears of An Everlasting Love

Chapter 15 : **_Resurrection of the Legend_**

In this Feudal Era, living has always been difficult for every human being. Births, diseases and deaths are recurring day after day. Deaths from illnesses have become typical and people are no longer alarmed by it. During these times, the greatest threat to them is the existence of youkai. Certainly, there is no association between human and youkai because they reside in _different worlds_. But as of now, Kagura has come across the incident of Rin and Sesshomuaru which she was amazed with. And yet again, similar situation is being presented in front of her. In this isolated area of Japan, there stood Inuyasha and his friends.

For a quick second, Kagura dropped her attention from the group before her and stared blankly at the snowy field. Even in this point in time, humans are still a mystery to her. But what she know is that, within each of those souls is where their _will_ rest and it is stirring to fulfill their _desires_; that feeling is so strong that it has become the source of their _perseverance_. Human beings are such creatures that are truly amazing and Kagura smiled to herself when the thought of Rin came to her. Not wanting anyone to follow the similar path that she, Kagura has taken; the only thing she could do is to stop Inuyasha and his friends before it is too late, because for them there is still a chance to go back safely.

"Why do something you will regret later?" Kagura stressed in a tone with great concern. Then her two cousins tighten their grip on their swords as Inuyasha rushed towards them.

"Mind your own business! I don't regret on what I do!" feeling a bit irritated, Inuyasha swung his Tetsusaiga at Ayame and Hatori randomly and in attempt to dodge, the two leaped back a few steps and then charged forward as they countered against the Inu youkai. Kagura paused for a bit and frowned at Inuyasha's response. On the other hand, Miroku, Sango and Kohaku waste no time to help their friend in battle.

"Eh…… Inuyasha-sama, since you got Naraku's location, I'll take my leave here and wait for your victory in a safer place." Myouga jumped off from Inuyasha's shoulder and fled.

"...Damn that ji-ji..." Inuyasha muttered.

Kagura undone her lilac hairpin and lightly blew against it, uplifting the pollen within. And seconds later, a faint floral aroma filled the area and this drew Inuyasha and the others' attention, and caught them off guard for a moment. Despite the calm surroundings, blades collided fiercely, reflecting the eternal flames within everyone's heart and these flames will not easily be distinguished even in such a bitter storm that cut their frail skin.

Ayame tried to persuade them, "Don't you understand? You people don't stand a chance against Naraku-sama!" Ayame and Hatori were surprised by Inuyasha and his power because he is merely a hanyou, and to them it is impossible to believe that such a being to possess thus great power. Then the two tensed for a split second, sensing a great amount of youki gathering around Inuyasha and then quickly moved away to dodge the Inu's wind blast.

"Kaze no ………!" Inuyasha tried to swing his Tetsusaiga but a sudden numbness was restricting his movement. Also feeling weak, Kagome fell on her side and saw Miroku, who was standing behind Inuyasha, clutching onto his staff to keep himself from falling over while Sango, Kohaku, Shippo and Kirara were already unconscious.

"Inu... yasha..." Kagome's vision was fading away and the cold temperature was rapidly driving her body warmth away, leading her to a deep sleep. Inuyasha looked back at the girl a few feet behind him. "Kagome!" He tried to run to her but his body could not move as he wished. Then he glared at Kagura and growled, "Damnit! It was your doing! Wasn't it! ...Arrrrrgh..."

Kagura fastened her hairpin back onto her hair and walked over to Inuyasha. "Please forgive me. There's no other way to stop you. And that girl must be important to you, so if you value her life, please take her and leave this place at once. It's not too late to turn back now." Ayame and Hatori took a quick glance at the vulnerable group before putting away their weapon, ending the unnecessary fight.

'They are not attacking...?' Miroku was surprised and Inuyasha just stared at them, both were still unable to move.

"To be honest with you, I, Kagura, and my two cousins Ayame and Hatori as part of the Sohma family, are not fond of engaging in battles. We have always live our lives peacefully...We understand that lives are precious and that people meet one another not by chance but destiny. So please cherish what you have now and not intervene with Naraku-sama. Us three will try our best to help Rin-chan, so hurry before..."

A whirl of violent gust came rushing down at the three youkai's direction and they were flung away by the sudden impact.

"!" Everyone looked up immediately and was shocked to see _Kagura_ was on her feather platform watching the scene.

Sohma Kagura got tossed aside from the blast, causing her to lose concentration on the magic spell. Inuyasha and the others were able to move freely again. On the other hand, Sango and the others were slowly regaining their conscious. Luckily, Ayame did not receive any major injuries from the strike. He was resting on his side and sensed much pain from his strained shoulder when he struggled to get up. Hatori was knocked against a nearby tree, having a wounded back. And Kagura was laying on her back at the center of the area and she could feel the previous wound on her chest split open.

Inuyasha tightened his grip on his Tetsusaiga upon seeing the intruder. "! _Kagura_?"

Miroku was confused by the sudden commotion. And he ran over to Sango and Kohaku to help them get up from the snow. 'What? ...Aren't they supposed to be on the same side?' he thought.

Ayame was enraged from seeing his cousins in such a piteous state. "What's the meaning of this!" he yelled at the wind user.

"What's the meaning you say? You fools, don't you get it? You are no longer of use to Naraku. This is what it means," _Kagura_ explained casually and the three Sohma were shaken to hear the news. "Fuujin no Mai!" _Kagura_ flapped her fan and blade-like gust of wind come flying down at Sohma Kagura.

"Watch out!" Kagome called out worriedly, who was sitting with her group behind the scene.

"Kagura! Get out of the way!" Ayame warned but the girl just laid there waiting for the strike to hit her because she was too weak to move. 'Oh no! The wound she received from Naraku-sama has not fully recovered yet!' He started running over to her but his injury impaired his movement.

"Damnit!" Catching everyone's attention, Inuyasha jumped over to pick up the girl, which just barely dodged the attack and then he landed beside Ayame. "Oi..." Inuyasha put down the defenceless girl and Ayame gave him a quick nod as a sign of gratitude.

"Oh? Inuyasha, why don't you step aside and let me finish them off for you." _Kagura_ laughed at the dog's funny move which was unexpected.

In response, Inuyasha turned to face _Kagura_ with his Tetsusaiga. "Feh! I don't give a damn about what's going on between you people. And I have no interest in fighting anyone other than Naraku." Inuyasha's statement changed Ayame and Hatori's thought on him. "_Kagura_, just get out of our sight before I blast you with my Kaze no Kizu!"

"Seems like you're just the same old baka inu from ten years ago. Well that's not surprising. I'll see you in a bit then." _Kagura_ gave the group a look before drifting away with the wind, heading to the direction of the castle.

"Nani? Who's the baka here!" Inuyasha let out a low growl and everyone else just stared at him thinking, 'Yep he's the one.' "Hey! What are you all looking at!" Ignoring Inuyasha, everyone walked over to Kagura and her cousins to see if they were ok.

"Daijobu desu ka?" Kagome asked and took out a bag of medicine from her backpack.

"Ano...Why did you help me a moment ago? We were being rude to you in the first place..." Kagura not only felt embarrassed, but also confused by the friendly Kagome and the interesting inu. Then Miroku appeared and grabbed her hands.

"Iie, you were only trying to persuade us to leave. That is understandable from your circumstances. Indeed, such caring of yours suits a sweet maiden like you perfectly." Sango punched the hoshi on the face and sent him a creepy glare. And Miroku falls over with a bruise which amazed the Sohma.

"Keh. Like I said, we are here for Naraku and we WILL defeat him," Inuyasha replied and sheathed his Tetsusaiga back to his side. Kagura, Ayame and Hatori just looked at the group distressfully.

"Please! There must be a way to save Rin-chan without fighting Naraku-sama..." Kagura stressed and trying to think of another way to solve the problem. 'Please don't hurt Hitomi-sama...' Tears ran down her cheeks and Hatori tried to comfort her.

"Why are you still defending for him? Apparently, he doesn't care about anyone which _Kagura_ just showed us back there." The girl didn't know how to counter Miroku's claim.

"We are his servants," Ayame declared. "It all started from sixty years ago. The youkai known as Naraku had raid into our castle and killed everyone, including the prince whom we served for, he was Hitomi-sama. Naraku killed him and took his form. We were too weak to fight against him and he took control over us to work for him from then on... even though he is no longer the Hitomi-sama we cared for..."

"Damn that bastard!" called Inuyasha and the others remained silent from hearing the depressing history.

"Even though he is no longer with us, he still lives within our heart. That is why we would do anything for Naraku-sama...Even though he does not care about us..." Ayame continued.

"But come to think of it this way, Naraku killed the prince and everyone in the castle and he is using others and you people especially, for his plans. That is just totally unacceptable," Sango stated, who had the urge to speak and Kagome nodded.

"Indeed, many innocent lives were drawn into chaos, and resulting them with nothing but sense of misery all just because of Naraku. That is why we have to defeat him and end everything. From that, you too, will not need to work for him again." Kohaku concluded with the thought of Rin. 'I will never forgive him. Never!'

Inuyasha and the others nodded to Kohaku's reasoning. Kagome just finished treating Kagura's wound and she added with a smile, "And also if we defeat him, I'm sure Hitomi-san and everyone else that once lived in the castle can rest in peace."

"Everyone...Thank you...thank you for willing to help us..." Kagura cried and felt relieved for she has finally found the right answer to end the turmoil that she and her two cousins had been through. Ayame and Hatori smiled from the bottom of their heart which they haven't done so in sixty years.

"Enough said than done. Everyone, let's go!" Inuyasha started his way to the direction of the castle with everyone following closely behind.

A long long time ago, human and youkai together lived peacefully in a castle. But the appearance of Naraku had changed all that into a legend. From then on, natural interaction between these two species became extinct. And sixty years after, the bonds between Inuyasha and his friends, and Rin and Sesshoumaru, have proven that human and youkai have become an important aspect within each others' hearts. '_Yes, they were meant to support each other in the first place. It is no longer a legend_.' Kagura thought, looking at Inuyasha and his friends.

* * *

**

* * *

**

_**Japanese Vocabulary **_

_Ano_ – Excuse me

_Baka_ – Fool

_Daijobu desu ka?_ – Are you okay?

_Fuujin no Mai_ – _Kagura'_s attack – Dance of the wind blades

_Hanyou_ – Half demon

_Houshi_ – Monk

_Iie_ – No

_Inu_ – Dog

_Ji-ji_ – Grandpa/Old man

_Kaze no Kizu_ – Scar of the wind / Wind Scar

_Nani_ – What

_Oi_ – Hey

_Youkai_ – Demon

_Youki_ – Evil aura


	17. Chapter 16 : Sanctuary, The Deep Forest

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha and Fruits Basket **nor **do I have anything that has to do with these two wonderful animations. They solely belong to **Rumiko Takahashi** and **Takaya Natsuki** respectively.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Frozen Tears of An Everlasting Love

Chapter 16 : **_Sanctuary of Neglected Feelings, The Deep Forest_**

Sesshoumaru glimpsed through the area located at the top of the mountain. Lifeless figures scattered at one corner of the courtyard of the castle. Stench of blood lingered in the air as flows of crimson spread down, corrupting the eternal purity of the snow. Sesshoumaru then turned to face the other side of the area with undisturbed settings. Faint mysterious light was shimmering on the untainted snow. Azure gleam was dimly reflecting against the pale skin of his cheeks and his silver hair swayed gently in the soft wind. The arctic breeze felt cold to the touch and numb to the senses; resembling his distinctiveness and elegance, cold and insensible with a sense of suspense. Yet, even the unique attractiveness of this place was unable to pacify the anxiety that has been disturbing him from the time he set foot on this ground. That is because Sesshoumaru spotted two forms at the porch of the castle. He had finally tracked down the objectives that led to his travel and he took a quick glance at Naraku. He then shifted his attention onto the right side of the hanyou to study Rin's unconscious form and expressed his puzzlement with a slight frown. Rin's condition and the unfamiliar scent on her bothered him.

Naraku looked to the field and there stood one of the guests he has been expecting. He smirked as he recognized the unchanged features of the figure. Naraku has always been fascinated by him, Sesshoumaru, the flawless and arrogant youkai lord with no fear. 'No fear huh? Since I have his weakness right here in my hands, I'll make good use of this opportunity to test it out. Kukuku...' "Sesshoumaru, what's the matter? You've finally made your way here but you don't seem a bit happy about it." Naraku took the initiative of breaking the silence and Sesshoumaru looked back at him.

"Naraku, finally decided to show yourself huh? You went through all that trouble in letting Inuyasha believed he had defeated you. But now show time is over," with a passive expression, the youkai lord slowly drew out his Toukijin. "This Sesshoumaru will end your measly life here at once."

"Good try but you're wrong. Show time is just about to start. For sure even you, Sesshoumaru, will be surprised," Naraku broke his eye contact and took a quick glance at the girl laying beside him. "It seems youkai have developed a liking to human as we can see from Inuyasha. And it's not surprising to know, you as a half-brother of him, are here at this moment for the same reason. But who knows?" Naraku paused and chuckled at his own amusement. "Well, humans are in no doubt a group of useless weaklings, but interestingly there are always exceptions like Kikyou, Kagome and also this girl," he stressed mockingly, and smirked as Sesshoumaru showed a sense of confusion on his barely wavering expression. "Kagome purified the Shikon no Tama and ruined my plans. But my luck hasn't run out yet, I examined this human girl that follows you and decided to use her. I've been waiting for this day for tens years now, the unforeseen power within her soul that no one was aware of will be my new strength." Kanna then appeared from the back with her mirror and stood behind Rin.

The thought of Rin being dragged into someone else's affair triggered something within Sesshoumaru. And knowing the fact that Naraku being the one behind all this, just instantly filled him with burning rage. The true youkai that rested within him was reacting to his disturbed mood. There was this one time where he experienced similar frustration; it was the moment when he noticed Tetsusaiga from his father, was being inherited to his hanyou brother. He couldn't accept the fact that the sword that should have been given to him, belongs to someone that is nothing more but a shameful hanyou. That feeling truly struck him and he hated it. But other than that, Sesshoumaru has always been insensitive until he met Rin...Her warmth melted the layer that isolated his emotions which he had forgotten and locked away, and these strong feelings can no longer be suppressed. And at this moment, all he sensed was great frustration which was calling forth to his inner power. It has been a long while since Sesshoumaru last experienced such strong feeling on a matter. This time it is not just any matter, but precisely a human girl who has somehow become the reason of his action.

Unsteady currents of wind were picking up around Sesshoumaru, reflecting the flow of energy within the youkai that were about to be unleashed. He blinked his eyes which then were instantly turned to spheres of red. And letting out a deep growl, he firmly fixed his sight onto Naraku. The hanyou on the other hand noticed the inu youkai seemed a bit agitated by the fierce look on his face.

"What are you upsetting about? Weren't you the one who decided to leave her in the first place? And don't you understand that all I'm doing here is saving her from her suffering? I generously granted her the chance of having a new start by freeing her from endless confusion, pain, her dreadful past, her memories and memories of you, Sesshoumaru. Is this not what you wanted?" Naraku narrated, feeling it was necessary to make clear of the facts. Following his plan, he slowly stepped away from the porch and took off into the sky to prepare some distance away from his irritated guest. And jyaki started gathering around him. "Don't forget Sesshoumaru. You were the one who selected this choice and I'm simply acting on your behave. You should be thankful."

Sesshoumaru stood there frozen as words echoed in his mind. He was losing concentration on his power due to the shocking interruption from Naraku. The youkai power from his inner self was disappearing and the colour of his vision returned to normal. '...My choice? ...Her endless pain? ...Saving her from suffering?' He was reminded of that day. It was the day when he separated his path from that of Rin. She belongs with her kind, he thought. And he didn't expect it would come to this. Yes, he was the one who separated himself from her but...is this what he truly want? But one thing for sure is that this is his personal issue and he will not tolerate others to interfere. "Such concern of this Sesshoumaru does not need any attention from the likes of you!" he launched forward to Naraku and slashed out a swirl of power with his Toukijin. "And how ridiculous of you speaking of me requiring your worthless attempts. I will defeat you and settle complication of mine with my own method!" And on instinct, Naraku prevented the strike with his barrier, meaning the attack was futile to Sesshoumaru's disappointment.

"Going to settle the problem you say? Heh. What's there left to be taken care of? Sesshoumaru, you still don't understand, do you? Even if you manage to save this girl, there's nothing to be done. She now has absolutely no connection with you because you don't exist in her world. You are merely a heartless youkai to her just like in any other human's eyes." Excitement was slowly building within Naraku as he was leading Sesshoumaru to the next level of unending confusion and agony. "Listen carefully Sesshoumaru, I erased this girl's memories for her own good."

Sesshoumaru paused for a moment, trying to decipher through the sounds of those words. Shocked, he dropped his attention from Naraku and slowly turned to Rin. The weight of doubt was oppressing on him as the tune of those words repeated in his mind; not sure if he misheard it or it was all just a dream...

A faint light glow amidst the empty space interrupted him while he was compiling his sense. He traced its movement as it danced through the breeze and he frowned at its strange and sudden appearance. 'Maybe this is another one of Naraku's tricks,' he thought and he shut his eyes for a quick second, trying to divide himself from letting the illusion get to him. An unfamiliar scent lingered in the air, it was the scent he detected a moment ago and it was getting more intense. He then opened his eyes to see Rin standing there which caught him startled. With the urge of wanting to rush over to her, he leaned forward. But in stead, the girl started walking towards his direction and stopped in front of him. No emotion shown on her face, she drew out his Tenseiga and pointed the blade to her neck. Sesshoumaru almost felt his heart stopped as the reflecting light of his sword was shinning on the girl's pale skin. When he was reaching out his arm to stop her, Rin grabbed the silk-like hair draping on her back and ran the blade through those perfect strands; cutting away her imperfect memories and pain, and memories of him...

Sesshoumaru stood there staring at the girl, petrified. Emptiness blocked his senses and the only thing he could detect was the sound of those words and it kept on repeating...

_Freeing her from Endless Confusion..._

_Endless Suffering..._

_Cutting Away Her Memories..._

_And Memories of You..._

_**Is this not what you wanted?**_

Light breeze was dancing silently and brushing against her dark hair with uneven edges. A blank expression remained on Rin's face as she stood there unmoving. The long strands of hair in her hold that were cut off, slipped through her hand and fell lightly onto the ground. Sesshoumaru was trembling at the moment, and battling with his senses. All that just happened seemed too unbelievable to him.

'_...Rin...Weren't you the one who told me those words? To not leave you...and not forget you...Rin_!' There was no emotion shown in her eyes and he called out, trying to wake her to her sense. But his voice could not reach her and it looked as though she wasn't even aware of his existence. For the first time, fear was brought to him and he trembled again at the terrible feeling. He had never expected anything to this extent would happen to him.

'_No...I must be mistaken...This is not happening...This is not what I wanted...no...NO! Tell me this is not happening!'_ On the verge of collapsing, he cried inside his head. His muscles tensed and he reached out his arm. He shook her by the shoulder and called out her name but she just stood there unfeelingly, it seemed her heart was not there...

Naraku knew his victory was approaching as Sesshoumaru was losing his composure. "After all, you're a demon and she's a human. And your lack of understanding about those weaklings is obviously the cause of her suffering. Sesshoumaru, does this not prove to us that even a perfect youkai like you, can be hopeless at times?" Suddenly, a blast of wind come flying at Naraku and he immediately prevented it using his barrier. The startling interruption brought Sesshoumaru back to his senses. He then realized it was Naraku's trap when he saw Rin's unconscious form still laying on the porch and he growled at his own carelessness. Inuyasha and the group noticed Sesshoumaru was already at the scene and stared at him muted.

"Oh? Inuyasha, what took you so long?" Naraku studied Inuyasha and noticed the three Sohma came along with him. "Heh. It seems like you've got some new company."

"Naraku just shut your crap!" Youki was gathering around Inuyasha and he pointed his red Tetsusaiga at Naraku. "And don't think you can get away this time because I'm going to defeat you no matter what! Kaze no Kizu!" Everyone in the scene watched with absorption as the power was rushing at Naraku, hoping to break his barrier but were disappointed when Inuyasha's attack failed again. Sesshoumaru just stared at his half-brother coolly because this level of youkai power from Inuyasha was no surprise, weak that is.

"Heh. Reckless as always." Naraku struck down a scatter of his dark power at his enemies and everyone jumped out of the way to dodge. "Watch carefully as I make use of that girl's souls."

"What?" Inuyasha called and a faint light appeared on Kanna's mirror.

"Oh no Naraku's going to absorb Rin's souls!" Kagome cried out and the group finally realized Naraku's plan.

"Rin!" Kohaku dashed over to the porch of the castle when he discovered Rin's unconscious form and Miroku and Sango followed after him.

"Kagome go help Kohaku! I'll take care of Naraku!" Inuyasha exchanged his gaze with Kagome and the girl nodded to him as she was grabbing her bow and arrows.

Sesshoumaru charged at Naraku and slashed out several hits. "Damnit! Sesshoumaru stay out of this! Naraku is mine to defeat!" the hanyou shouted at his half-brother.

"Yours to defeat you say? By a hanyou like you?" Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha and struck out his power.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha leaped backwards to dodge and Naraku laughed at the brotherly exchange. Inuyasha growled, feeling really pissed. Ignoring Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru turned back to face Naraku and continued with his attempts.

With his determined expression, the youkai lord slashed out his critical hit, "Souryuuha!" And his enormous youkai power was disrupting the area. Inuyasha took his opportunity and blasted out his Kaze no Kizu. The two inu youkai watched as their powers were being combined and flashes of light were covering Naraku's outline. The light faded away after a quick moment and what was left there was Naraku's form without a single scratch. Inuyasha growled at the sight while Sesshoumaru stared at Naraku with a slight frown.

* * *

Kohaku unsheathed his katana as he reached the porch. He tried to swing his sword at Kanna but got repelled away.

"It's useless..." Kanna voiced in a monotone. Kagome, Miroku and Sango arrived at the site to see Kohaku struggling. They knew it would not be easy to save Rin.

"Kohaku stop it! Kanna is being protected by Naraku's barrier!" Miroku called out but Kohaku just ignored him.

'This is all my fault...I shouldn't have let her go that day...and I can't afford to lose her again! I must save her no matter what the cost might be!' Knowing time was running out, the young man tried to force his sword into the barrier with all his strength.

"Kohaku move away for a second, let me try this!" Kohaku paused and looked back at Kagome, who has her bow and arrow targeted at the barrier.

"Why is he listening to Kagome-sama and not me?" the houshi looked disappointed and Sango and Shippo just sent him a blank stare. Then Kohaku got out of the way and Kagome released her purifying arrow at the barrier. To everyone's disappointment, the effect of Kagome's holy power was not any better than Kohaku's attempts. As the group was trying to find a way to break the barrier, Sohma Kagura ran up to them and thought it was time for her to make use of her power to save Rin. She explained to the group the strategy of combining her youkai power and Kagome's holy power and everyone thought they would use every means to save the poor girl. And so everyone watched silently as Kagura concentrated her power on breaking the barrier. Surprisingly, the strength of the barrier has become weakened which Kagome and her friends were amazed about. Wasting no time, Kagome once again fired her purifying arrow at the target. The force of the arrow was rushing against the barrier, creating a bright light. Kanna stared blankly at the barrier above her, knowing it could not keep up any longer. Then the faint light on her mirror faded away and she vanished into the thin air. The barrier was then broken and Kohaku immediately ran up to the unconscious girl laying before him.

"Rin!" Kohaku looked at her worriedly, not sure if she was alright or not.

"Kohaku, let's hurry and leave this place. It's getting dangerous here." Miroku suggested and Kohaku nodded to him. He then sheathed his katana and picked up Rin bridal style. The group was glad that they were finally able to save Rin.

Naraku was aware that his prey was getting away and he knew it was the Sohma's doing. He then decided to give them a reward for the cause of this trouble. Kagome and her friends watched in horror as shocking pain flow through Kagura, Ayame and Hatori.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha was frustrated by the sight and he turned back to Naraku.

High above the ground, Jaken arrived with Ah-Un. He sighed in relief when he finally discovered his Lord's figure. Then he confusingly looked around the crowded area below him.

At the moment, Miroku and Sango were trying to help the Sohma and thought they need to evacuate those three to a safer area as soon as possible due to their weak condition. Then Sango saw her brother was running pass her with Rin in his arms.

"Kohaku, Kirara will bring you and Rin to a safe place. Now hurry and go!" Sango instructed her brother and she pointed to her youkai pet. And in response, Kohaku ran as fast as he could to Kagome, who was standing beside Kirara.

"I don't think so." _Kagura_ appeared from the sky and struck out her wind blade at Kagome and Kohaku.

"Kyaaaaaaaa," Kagome screamed as she was being tossed away by the impact. Without a second thought, Kohaku wrapped his arms tightly around the unconscious girl, protecting her as _Kagura'_s attack was coming down at their direction. He then felt the pain of his fresh on his back and arms were being torn open by the cutting wind and he cried out in extreme pain. Feeling exhausted, he unwillingly lost his grip on the girl. The torrent of the violent wind carried Rin away from Kohaku and the two landed on separate grounds. Kohaku laid there on his front and he weakly turned his head to search for Rin's form. Then he tensed when he saw the girl was laying on her back about fifteen feet away from him, still unconscious. He reached out his arm to her, wanting to get to her side but he felt too weak to move. 'Rin...'

Everyone turned to the sound of the crash and was shocked by the chaotic sight. Inuyasha looked back behind him when he heard Kagome's cry. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Kagome's form laid on the field unmoving, "Kagome!" he quickly ran over to her. Sango got beside Kohaku and the deep wounds on his back brought tears to her eyes, thinking her brother went this far just to protect Rin.

Sesshoumaru also got interrupted by the sudden commotion. And before he could get a chance to clarify the situation, he already went flying to Rin with his full youkai speed. _Kagura_ was lowering her feather platform in Rin's direction, going to pick up the girl as Naraku ordered. Then she suddenly shifted aside which just barely avoided the force that was flying at her. She turned to look at the source of the deadly intrusion and noticed it was Sesshoumaru. "Damn," she muttered, backing off from the scene.

Naraku stared at Inuyasha who was facing Kagome, "Inuyasha, you should be looking at me," he called deeply and struck out his dark energy. And on instinct, Inuyasha turned around and countered the attack with his other move, "Bakuryuuha!"

"Since you're so eager to roll out these doggy tricks of yours," Naraku's plain expression lit up to a scornful one as the blast come flying at him, "I'll gladly accept them." Then he absorbed the swirl of power into his barrier without a struggle like it was his second nature. "And as a sign of my gratitude, I'll show you the highlight that this pathetic mischief of yours which you're so proud of, shall bring." The colour of his eyes flashed deeper as the sin that flowed within his veins pled for dark and unending agony.

'If I can't get what I wanted then no one else will. I'll just get rid of it altogether.' Naraku thought to himself as he released the fatal charge at another direction...

* * *

**

* * *

**

_**Japanese Vocabulary**_

_Hanyou_ – Half demon

_Houshi_ – Monk

_Inu_ – Dog

_Jyaki_ – Evil Aura

_Kaze no Kizu_ – Scar of the wind / Wind Scar

_Shikon no Tama – _Jewel of Four Souls

_Souryuuha_ – Azure Dragon Blast

_Youkai_ – Demon


	18. Chapter 17 : Mirrored Recollections

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha and Fruits Basket **nor **do I have anything that has to do with these two wonderful animations. They solely belong to **Rumiko Takahashi** and **Takaya Natsuki** respectively.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Frozen Tears of An Everlasting Love

Chapter 17 : **_Mirrored Recollections_**

Indifferent views of the deep forest replicated as the girl strode along the forest path. Putting much effort on draining her minds out, she could not remember how she ended up in the woods by herself nor did she know why she was there. Somehow, she felt extremely tired and on instinct she clutched her arms in attempt to loosen her muscle. She blinked absent-mindedly for a few before turning to look at the spot of the touch. It was numb to her sense, odd, there was no feeling. Frowning a little, she wondered what might be happening to her but she simply shook her head, decided not to think too much about it because her mind was too exhausted. She dropped her hands back to her side and returned her focus on the direction she was going. Endless void were trapped in her eyes as she stared blankly into spaces ahead. She languidly dragged her way with her bare feet, sinking into the layers of fog that were blocking the forest path like transparent walls. The sounds of her footstep that lingered on the trail were soft yet heavy to the earth below. And emptiness was slowly filling within her as she took quick glances at her surroundings; everything seemed to be fading away. She wondered if she too, would disappear. But somehow the unnatural emptiness in her doubted her thought, because at this moment, the reality of her existence should be the question at stake.

'Am I...even alive?' Her hesitation led her to a stop and she inattentively wrapped her arms around herself, trembling at the thought. As she was being enveloped by the frightening ambiguity around her, some subdued noise to her front had caught her startled. Slowly and carefully, she started off on the same forest trail again and quickened her pace when the noise had gotten louder and louder. She has become quite disturbed as the unpleasant interruption was turning into more like a racket. Then she came to a sudden stop at a clearing and stood there frozen staring at the sight with shock, lost in staggering fear.

A desperate crowd were on escape for their lives as cries of fear and agony marked the invasion of their village. Families, homes and love that sustained their bare survival were being taken away as their blood and tears tainted their land. Blades belonging to the group of mere bandits carried no mercy as they dragged numerous innocent souls to the other world without any sense of guilt. They were proud of their wrongdoings rather, which makes the world seemed completely hopeless with arrays of disorder. Sadly, this is their society, their way of life. There was nothing she could do but to witness the devastation of the village from endless shedding of blood and tears. As images of lifeless figures and violence overwhelmed her with fears and despair, something at the back of her mind triggered...

"Rin! Run away!" A woman cried out, whose eyes were lost in despair as she was about to be stabbed by an unpitying bandit behind her. Her husband tried to defend his family but the merciless invader slashed through their fresh before the vulnerable mortal could retaliate. Rin just stood there trembling, her eyes widen in shock as the blood of the two soaked the soil beneath them.

"No...Father……Mother..." her breathing became heavy as she felt the pitch of her voice gradually fading away. Grapping her head and squeezing her eyes shut, she screamed out in immeasurable fear and deepest pain she has never imagined. " - - - - - - !" Yet the unexpected absence of her voice has become the block that was trapping all the mixed emotions within her. The terrified girl then unconsciously rested her hands on her neck as if searching for her precious melody. All the mind-exhausting and horrifying scenes had caused her frozen there this whole time, unable to move, unable to speak. Too afraid to open her eyes, the only sensory left to detect her surroundings was her hearing. She noticed the slaughtering of the village faded and was replaced by some quiet murmurs behind her.

"..."

"... ..."

"..."

Uncertainty plastered on her profile as she was slowly opening her eyes. The chaotic scene from a moment ago was no longer there but a thick wall of fog. Feeling a little light-headed, she weakly turned to her back, trying her best to stay on her feet. A group of village children were starring at her, looking quite sickened.

"Hey, who is she?"

"Don't you know? She's the girl that has been living all by herself. She doesn't have any friends. She doesn't even have any parents and hasn't even spoken a word!"

"Eh? No parents? Does that not make her an orphan then? Not only that but she's mute too?"

"Yeah, daddy and mommy told me not to go near her too. Look, she's all dirty and yucky."

Looking shocked, Rin took a step forward to the group and parted her lips, wanted to defend herself but realized her voice was gone. She could do nothing but lower her head and stared at herself. Yes, they were right. She looked quite filthy with her cheeks and kimono having dirt smears at random spots. Her eyes and nose were starting to get soggy at the fact; the fact that she is mute and has no parents... Their mocking laughter was roaming in the background as those unpleasant phrases repeated in her ears.

"_Don't play with her_..._"_

'No...' Her mind was being bundled with a cloud of anguish and she knew her limit was approaching. If this doesn't stop...

"_She has no parents_..._"_

'Please...Stop...'

"_She's muted_..._"_

'STOP IT!'

Her cries echoed painfully in her head, replacing her missing voice in the eternal space. She then got startled when the image of the group merged into the layers of fog and noticed a pack of fierce wolfs were charging at her from not too far behind. She stood there staring at the horrifying scene for a second before her feet could lead her to the only escape hidden in the misty forest.

A great amount of confusion was suppressing on her as she dashed through the forest path. At times like this, anyone would be desperate of seeking help. But what is she to do? She was well aware that her fate was doomed. Losing both her voice and parents; she thought she was the most unfortunate girl, who was unable to call out for help nor there anyone out there to help her. Again, emptiness started building within her as she carries her fate, running and escaping from this reality. All that had happened were too much for her to bear. To her, all these seemed like a dream if not a living nightmare. Silent tears were trailing down her pale cheeks, reflecting the emptiness deep within her which she was unable to speak out about.

The pressure of her lungs from suffocation shot pain at her chest and the muscles of her legs were at their limits. She turned to her back to see the wild creatures were catching up. Then she noticed she had made the biggest mistake by taking off her attention away from the path she was going when her bare feet lost balance on some uneven grounds. She abruptly fell on her front and immediately tried to resume back to her escape. Yet diving weight were gaining on her back as pointed teeth were tearing and piercing through her kimono and fresh, and she let out inaudible cries as she fell on her front again. At that moment, all the images she saw in the forest flashed through her mind. Witnessing the raid of the village, the death of her parents and being segregated by others, have carved a deep hole with a boundless depth within her heart...

Views of the forest became much clearer as the fog and the vague images of the beast died out. Gentle moonlight cast down from the quiet night sky onto her unconscious form, drawing her story to a close. Her story was going to end without anyone being there by her side; without anyone knowing about her death...Just like this, she has always been alone, alone crying.

'Am I...going to die like this? ...Is this the end?' She could barely feel her weakening breathing and dying heartbeat. Nothing came to her except the thought of death as the scent of blood swamp her dying senses.

'I will soon depart to that other world..._I'm_..._I'm going to die_...' she wept as she thought unwillingly. After all that had happened, there's really nothing she could do but to convince herself the terrifying story, the hopeless fate that wounds her deeply, belongs to no one but her.

Feelings of darkness and fear terrified her as images of dying villagers and her parents flooded her mind again. And somehow, she felt familiar to this horrible feeling.

'This feeling...So dark and lonely... Yet why does it feel so significant to me?'

Laying there on her front with her head resting on her cheekbone, she stared at the azure full moon, studying its beauty for the last time. Her eyes glimmering with endless void as her tears cleansed the bloodstain on her cheeks. Suddenly, a strange feeling came to her and her heart trembled, triggering her dying senses and mind. The invisible melody of the mystic moon was drifting away the dark anguish that had chained her at the bottom of her past. And its rhythm has unlocked the most precious thing which was believed to have lost for eternity, back to her. At that instant, everything seemed to make sense to her. The key behind her mystery which she was searching for all these time, was the moon that she always adores. Now, she could see the whole picture, the other side of her story; and understand the true meaning of her existence. Yes, she has finally remembered...

'All these times...I wasn't alone. My memories...they are not lost, not forgotten...They have always been with me...I was never alone...'

Warm tears rushed out as she closed her eyes. The feeling of console brought her at peace and she weakly let out an inaudible sigh. Then faint flare rose up on her cheeks when she opened her eyes again. The blank void trapped in her eyes had vanished, and was replaced by an emotion filled with longing that is deep like the sea and pure like a falling snow.

'Yes...that's right...Just like everyone else, I have already died once...'

"And the person who accepted me, the person who saved me was..." she said to herself as her voice was returning back to her. Her running tears were blurring her sight and she felt like she was disappearing. Everything, this dream, this reality, that seemed so unpleasant yet valuable to her ... was vanishing... fading away into the endless sky……

* * *

Sesshoumaru landed beside Rin, facing her. Then his heart jumped when he saw Rin's slender fingers twitched slightly. He struck his Toukijin into the ground and crouched down to take a closer look at the girl. Smears of dirt stained her white kimono at random spots and he gently brushed aside a strayed strand of her silk-like hair that rested on her face. Getting anxious, he wondered how long she was going to stay sleeping like this. He rested his sight on her long and soft eyelashes, thinking of the affectionate and innocent spirit that used to linger in her eyes. Then he gently rubbed her rosy cheek with the back of his hand and he noticed he was studying her in a way which he had never before. The touch of her cheek and his hand matched the warmth in his chest and he had to admit the sensation calmed him. But her current condition and the peacefulness on her face frustrated him. He wanted to tell her that she was the cause of his turmoil, that she brought him all the unspeakable feelings that were drowning him and that he didn't want this crisis to happen, _that he didn't want to leave her_...

All those emotions have somehow created a deep wound within him and this weakness was a threat to him which he was well aware of. He wanted to get rid of this unwanted flaw, this weakness, this feeling. ...Or it was in him all along, he just failed to realize it, his selfishness...that he didn't consider her feelings and it ultimately led to this...this mess he created... Yes, no matter how much he wanted to deny, he was well aware of the cause of the pain in his chest and the cause why she was laying there. And at this stage, it is no longer important to concern whether or not the steps he took were wrong. He just wanted her to open her eyes. He just wanted her to stay by him which is where she belongs. This is what he truly wanted. The countless effort he tried for denying himself has become meaningless, because his strength that suppress the endless strife within him has reached an end. He dug his claws into the frozen ground, frustrated at his inevitable fate and how hers has turned out to be...all because of him... 'Rin, wake up now!' he frowned and stared at her as his deep wound ached repeatedly within him. All these time, his eyes were wavering with such painful emotions...

Then the anxiety and pain that were shown on his face faded away and he stared at her, stunned. He wondered if he was dreaming again because Rin was slowly opening her eyes. She blinked weakly and her eyes wondered for a quick moment before setting on Sesshoumaru's form. Then she weakly pushed herself up from the ground and looked at him. At first, she was confused at the sight of things but soon was relieved because she finally got to meet him again, the person she knows by heart. Her eyes glimmering with a thousand words and her heart yearned to transmit her many many feelings to him through the eternal space. Sesshoumaru felt his heart beat rapidly at the sight, it was not his imagination, she has finally awaked, his Rin. But the incident from sometime ago led him back to the frightful reality. Naraku declared that he has erased her memories...What if it is true? What if she really can't recognize him? What if...she no longer need him? He felt himself trembled at the thought. An awful feeling within him was building up as the image of Rin staring at him with a frozen expression like that of a doll plagued his mind. Again, he found himself in turmoil. They finally got to meet each other again yet their separation might take place the next second; their bounded fate might be shattered in just a split second... Sesshoumaru thought it might be better for him if time was to freeze there. For the first time, he found himself unable to move on, unwilling to face the reality...just because of a single human girl. This is simply because he was afraid of losing her.

Seeing the troubled expression on his face, Rin parted her lips, beginning to speak but got interrupted when Sesshoumaru abruptly turned to his back. The force of Inuyasha's Bakuryuuha that Naraku repelled was charging at them. Sesshoumaru faltered at his inattention of showing such vulnerable state and he knew he had to act quickly. Instead of taking his Toukijin, he turned back to Rin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin's voice rang at the alerting disruption and Sesshoumaru pulled her to him. He wrapped his arm around her fragile form and then leaped into some unknown direction, trying to avoid the blast.

Their two forms were being swamped by the darkness of the critical hit. "Sesshoumaru, it's too late!" Naraku laughed at the art of his attack while Inuyasha and everyone else stared at the scene in horror.

"Sesshoumaru-samaaaaaaaa!" and Jaken burst into tears at the sight, feeling completely hopeless...

* * *

**

* * *

**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW & REVIEW!** **Thank you** and hope to see you soon.


End file.
